Instituto Sol de Media Noche
by JimeBellaCullenSalvatore
Summary: Dioses, vampiros, hechiceros y uno que otro humano; Juntos envueltos en peleas, amor, y sobre todo magia. Bienvenidos al Instituto Sol de Media Noche. Descubriremos secretos, e identidades, pero cuidado nadie es lo que aparenta.
1. Introducción

**Los personajes no son míos, solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

**Introducción**

Has sentido que no encajas en ningún lugar, eso es lo que nos pasa a mi hermano y a mí… Mi nombre es Isabella pero prefiero que me digan Bella y tengo 15 años, mi hermano se llama Emmett y tiene 17 años y somos hechiceros.

Nos enteramos cuando teníamos 8 y 10 años respectivamente; vivimos con nuestros tíos Caroline y Richard; ellos no son como nosotros, mi mamá fue la única que heredo eso de mi abuelo, y bueno mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía 5 años y Emm tenía 7 años. Mis tíos nos hablan muy poco de ellos, y siempre nos dicen que nos querían con el alma, sabemos por las historias que nos contaban que se conocieron en un Instituto especial de hechiceros, y es a donde nos dirigimos mi hermano y yo. Sólo que tengo miedo, no ce que haya en ese Instituto, su nombre es Instituto para Sol de Media Noche.

Espero que no pase nada malo…


	2. Trayecto

**Capitulo 1: Trayecto**

**Los personajes no son míos; solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

Pov. Bella

Justo ahora, tengo que revisar que lleve todo, hice una lista unos días antes, así que la tome de mi buro; estaba dividida:

Útiles de hechicería:

Cuadernos (llevó diez).

Plumas para escribir.

Mi varita mágica.

Libros de texto.

Bata de hechicería (la que utilizaría en mis clases de magia).

Utilices para clases normales:

Cuadernos (14, 2 para cada asignatura).

Plumas de tinta negra, roja y azul.

Libros de texto.

Otros:

Mis libros de Shakespeare.

Mi Ipod.

Mi laptop-diario.

Dejé la lista cuando vi que todo llevaba, en una mochila llevaba la parte de otros. Y aparte dos maletas con lo demás y ropa, y zapatos por supuesto. Y un uniforme para eventos especiales como el inicio de cursos; por lo que iba a tener que cambiar en el camino.

-¡Bella, es hora!- gritó la vos de mi tío desde la planta baja. No, puedo creerlo ya tenía que irme a un Instituto, justo donde estudiaron mis padres, baje y mi tío tomó mis maletas, y las subió a una camioneta, donde mi hermano ya estaba dentro.

-Nos vemos- les dije y les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Cuídense, pórtense bien y recuerden venir en las vacaciones si quieren. Y si es que deciden no regresar, o entenderemos- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mi tía.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- preguntó Emmett confundido, bajando de la camioneta –Tal vez, no regresemos pronto, pero nunca nos olvidaremos de ustedes.

-Es que sabemos que no es así; mi hermana nunca regresó, solo para presentarnos a su novio y papá le dijo que lo mejor era que se fuera con él, porque corría peligro con nosotros.

Abrazó a Emmett con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Será mejor que se vayan- dijo mi tío. Emmett y yo asentimos y nos subimos a la camioneta.

Abrace a Emmett, en busca de apoyo, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, de no ser aceptada otra vez y sentirme fuera de lugar a pesar de estar con personas que son como yo.

-¿Qué tienes hermanita?

-No sé, creo que es solo que tengo miedo…

-Y debe tenerlo- dijo el conductor.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- exigió saber mi hermano.

-Porque no solo van a ir hechiceros, también asistirán semi-dioses, vampiros y algunos humanos, por lo que no pueden usar magia, ya que nadie piensa decir lo que son, hasta verlos en sus clases especiales; no entiendo porque hicieron eso.

-Dijo… ¿Vampiros?- pregunte algo aturdida –y… ¿Semi-dioses?

-Sí, este va a ser el primer año así, ellos no les preocupa que los humanos se enteren, puesto que son muy ingenuos, y creen que todo es pura fantasía. Son pocos los humanos, pero aun así hay. Luego están los vampiros, pueden descontrolarse, y los semi-dioses pueden hacer bromas y sentirse superiores, tengan cuidado porque nadie es lo que aparenta.

-Usted… ¿qué es?- pregunté con inseguridad de si quería saber.

-Soy un hechicero, me llamó Adrian, soy maestro de pociones, ¿ustedes quiénes son?

-Somos Emmett y ella es mi hermana Bella, y creo que ya conocimos a un profesor para nosotros.

-Oh! Hechiceros.

Nos quedamos calados y ninguno dijo nada; me entro más miedo, iba a ver otras criaturas y también humanos. Emmett me seguía abrazando, me recargué en su hombro y enfoque mi vista en el camino… empecé a ver una especie… no era un tren, bastante grande.

-¿Quieren ayuda con sus maletas? O ¿Ustedes pueden?

-Nosotros podemos, gracias- dijo Emmett.

-Ok, solo un cosa más, el trayecto es largo por lo que dormirán en el tren, busquen un vagón para ustedes solos, ya que pueden ir dioses y vampiros, así que mejor queden ustedes solos así que cuídense.

-Gracias-dije a modo de despido, Emmett ya estaba bajando las maletas, Me tendió sus maleta más pequeña; sin embargo yo tome las mías, y empecé a andar.

-Espera, de acuerdo, vámonos.

Subimos al tren, como noche; ya que había mucha gente, buscamos un vagón para nosotros solos; entre y le tendí las maletas a Emmett, las subió a los compartimientos; después cerró la puerta…

-Seguridad, y hay mucho ruido- se excuso. Empecé a ver el vagón, era amplio, tenía como un teléfono, había un baño y camas. Deje mis cosas sobre una cama.

-Emmett, tengo miedo.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí y siempre te protegeré. Voy a dar una vuelta.

-No, no lo hagas.

-Tranquila, ahora vuelvo.

Salió, y cerró la puerta, no le puse cerrojo. Me recosté sobre mi cama, y saque uno de mis libros… pero el ruido de la puerta correrse me espanto y levante mi vista lo más rápido que me permitían mis ojos. Me encontré con unos ojos verde esmeralda.

-Lo siento, pensé que estaba vacía, y con el relajo de aquí afuera no puedo ver bien y con las maletas no puedo estar con facilidad- dijo con una voz sedosa.

-No hay problema- le conteste con voz monótona y con la mirada perdida en sus ojos.

-¡Ed, ya estoy en una ven!- escuche el grito de una mujer a lo lejos.

-Lo siento, de nuevo.

-Tranquilo.

Se fue, y cerré la puerta; traté de seguir leyendo pero no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos verdes esmeraldas; saqué mi laptop y comencé a escribir de él. Mencionaron que era hora de la cena, sin embargo no tenía hambre, me empecé a sentir cansada y me quede dormida.

Pov. Emmett

Después de la cena; fui al vagón, entre y vía a Bella dormida, decidí acostarme, la tape y se giró y se acurruco; me acosté en mi cama; no podía dejar de pensar en ella…

_Flash Back_

_Se veía tan hermosa; estaba caminando por el pasillo, ya tenía un buen rato que había arrancado el tren, y aun era un relajo. Y entonces la vi, su cabellos caía en cascada por su espalda, a tras iba un muchacho con el mismo tono de cabello que el de ella, se giro y le dijo algo al oído a ella, ella giro y vi sus ojos pero me miro y rodo los ojos y siguió caminando._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Se veía hermosa, sin embargo tenía un problema… no sabía que era, ojala y fuera una hechicera.

"Ed" dijo mi hermana en sueños; genial iba a empezar a hablar en sueños y no iba a poder dormir… un momento ¿Ed? Quien era ¿Ed?

"Ed" volvió a decir y sonrió. Ha de ser alguien de sus libros o a lo mejor algo de su sueño; quizás es un gato sonriente o un sombrerero loco. Creo que voy a tratar de dormir. Gracias a Dios que dejo de hablar.

**Hola, aquí estoy con una idea nueva; tengo que decirles que el nombre del instituto y del fis es provisional, si tienen ideas de sobre un posible nombre soy toda oídos; quizás lo dejo, pero si se le ocurre a alguien escucho. Sugerencias, ideas, opiniones, aportaciones…déjenme saber su punto de vista que es muy importante para mí. Aprieten el botón verde, aunque sea solo para decir hola.**

**Besos y saludos.**

**ATTE: JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	3. Llegando al Instituto

**Capitulo 2: Llegando al Instituto.**

**Los personajes no son míos; solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

Pov. Bella

Soñé que estaba en un patio y que frente a mi estaba el chico de los ojos verdes; el cielo estaba nublado, él al verme triste movió sus manos al cielo e hizo algo extraño y…

-Despierta-dijo la voz de mi hermano.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte somnolienta.

-Ya casi llegamos, tenemos que alistarnos, más bien tú.

-¿¡Qué!?- me pare rápido, me metí en el baño y me puse el uniforme del colegio. Consistía en una falda a cuadros, gris con azul. Una blusa gris o azul y chaleco y sweater azules; los zapatos azul marino y calcetas grises. Me lavé mis dientes y cepille mi cabello y coloque un prendedor en forma de flor en mi cabello.

Salí después de mirarme al espejo convencida de mi apariencia.

-¿Y la túnica?-pregunte, tomándola.

-Es solo es para las clases especiales-me recordó mi hermano. –Ya tenemos que irnos alistando, guarda todas tus cosas no vayas a dejar nada.

-Claro- guarde mis libros y mi laptop en mi mochila. –Lista- dije, colgándome la mochila, Emmett ya había bajado las maletas del compartimiento.

-De acuerdo, solo hay que esperar a que lleguemos al Instituto.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y estaba un cómodo silencio, que se vio interrumpido por una señora tocando la puerta; Emmett le abrió; vi que traía un carro de dulces supongo.

-¿Algún dulce?- preguntó Emmett me miró; yo no sabía que decir, era extraño; ¿qué tal si había dulces con relleno sabor sangre? –Esos no se los puedo dar, ya que no son para ustedes- dijo la señora, la mire sorprendida, y Emmett la miró con el seño fruncido.

-¿Disculpe?- le pregunte ¿cómo rayos supo lo que estaba pensando?

-¿Gustan un dulce?-volvió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué dijo eso?-preguntó mi hermano.

-Es que la señorita, se imagino algo que no es apto para los… ya saben… hechi…

-Ya entendí- conteste.

-Pues yo no, si la ultima parte, pero lo primero no.-repuso Emmett.

-Puedo saber que quiere una persona de mi carrito de golosinas, y así saber que son… ustedes son lo que iba a decir… y bueno sé que es cada alumno…

-A ver si entendí- dije –usted puede saber si las personas del tren son normales o no, ¿cierto?- ella asintió - ¿cómo?

-Bueno, es una cualidad de nosotros los adultos y que representamos cierta autoridad, y lo de saber que quieren es un hechizo que me proporciono el director, soy mortal; pero mi padre fue hechicero… no obtuve sus poderes; en fin no debo de decirles esto… ¿van a querer algo?

-No- respondimos al mismo tiempo mi hermano y yo.

La señora se alejó, mi hermano cerró la puerta y me miró

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pensaste?-preguntó.

-Pensé que como iba a pedir algo, que tal si había dulces con relleno sabor a sangre y me lo daban y yo ni por enterada.- Me miró como si estuviera chiflada; solo me alce de hombros; después hubo otro rato de silencio; mi vista estaba en el camino… empecé a ver una escuela como una Universidad, pero no lo era… alcance a ver lo que decía en un letrero "Instituto Sol de Media Noche".

-Vamos, hermanita.

-Claro.

Me ayudo a bajar del tren. –Gracias- murmure y caminamos hacía la entrada donde pedían el equipaje; les dimos nuestras maletas, y mochilas. Las ponían en un carro; supongo que después las llevarían; como odio estar suponiendo; pero no conozco y solo puedo imaginar.

Mi hermano y yo nos encaminamos hacía el gran comedor, era fácil encontrarlo había letreros, con flechas que decían Gran Comedor.

Llegamos y estaba lleno; sin embargo todavía había mesas vacías; buscamos un lugar, encontramos una mesa; con poca gente; nos sentamos ahí. Pero de pronto esa mesa quedó llena, era como si hubiera sido por obra de arte. Vi todos los rostros pero me detuve en uno que poseía un par de ojos esmeraldas, y cabello despeinado y de color bronce.

Cruzamos miradas y movió sus labios articulando un "hola" respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza; pero me sentí como si mi día hubiera estado nublado y ahora saliera el sol (tomando en cuenta que era temprano). Pero todo agradable momento se ve interrumpido…

-Hermana… deja de andar hablando con extraños que tal si…

-Ya tranquilo- lo calmé, miré al frente ya que el movimiento de un señor joven me llamo la atención; bueno no un movimiento extraño, simplemente que se puso de pie; toco un vaso de agua con el mango de su cuchillo.

-Me permiten su atención- dijo con voz amable pero a la vez exigiendo; todos guardaron silencio. –Bien; antes que nada; les quiero dar la bienvenida al Instituto Sol de Media Noche; esperamos que su estancia aquí sea de lo más agradable. Y antes de empezar con el desayuno y que de ahí partan a sus habitaciones. En sus boletos viene el numero de su habitación; su equipaje, lo encontraran ahí; las actividades comenzaran al medio día; mañana empezaran a las ocho quince; sean puntuales. Y no se preocupen; en su cuarto hay un mapa del colegio; y en cada mesa hay un tres monitores, pueden preguntarles a ellos donde quedan sus habitaciones. Disfruten del desayuno.

Entraron, personas, dejando comida, en la mesa, había fruta, cereal, yogurt, hot cakes; jugos, waffles, y otras cosas más. Las charolas eran grandes; cada quien se sirvió.

-Bueno, para que sepan, me llamo James y soy uno de los monitores, ella es Victoria y el es Laurent, si tienen dudas pueden preguntar; pero solo seremos por hoy; ya que después seremos unos alumnos más. Hay una lista de actividades en el tablón de anuncios del patio principal; pueden inscribirse a todas las actividades.- Dijo James, mire a Victoria y a Laurent; se veían amables; James era más pálido que los otros dos; Victoria y Laurent tenían más color; ella era blanca viendo bien, James era un poco más blanco que ella, Laurent era moreno. Empezaron a bromear entre ellos; parecían amigos, verdaderos amigos. Me preguntó que serán.

Desayunamos, busqué la mirada de Edward y lo atrape mirándome, me sonrió, una sonrisa que me derritió al instante. Le devolví la sonrisa; qué más podía hacer, era realmente guapo, creo que me gusta; pero era imposible eso…

-Hola, me llamo Tyler. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo un chavo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Isabella, pero prefiero Bella.

-Bella, lindo nombre igual que tú.- Me sonrojé al instante.

-Oye, creo que alguien te habla-dijo mi hermano un poco ¿celos? ¿Cómo podía estar así? Algo había escuchado, pero no lo podía creer, nunca me llegue a imaginar que se pusiera celoso.

-Espero que pueda verte luego bella Bella-dijo y se fue, le di un codazo a Emmett, el solo sonrió como niño chiquito, me gire para donde había estado Edward hace un minuto; pero ya no estaba, lo vi caminando hacia la puerta, una chava más baja que él lo seguía; delante de ellos iba Laurent; la chava lo alcanzo y le dijo algo; él la miro y se giró y me vio y luego a Tyler y a mi hermano y el cielo retumbó como si fuera a haber una tormenta; ella lo tomo de los hombros e hizo que la mirara a ella, y le dijo algo el asintió y el cielo dejo de sonar, eso fue extraño; realmente extraño…

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi; espero les guste. Sugerencias, dudas, reclamos, saludos solo aprieten el botón verde. Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr; este capi te hermano… Nos vemos en la próxima y recuerden nunca dejen de soñar, Cuídense.**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, besos.**


	4. Habitaciones

**Capitulo 3: Habitaciones**

**Los personajes no son míos; solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

**Blankilla: En el próximo capi, pondré las clases, ya tengo mis ideas. Te dedico este capi amigui.**

**GLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn: Me alegra que te guste mi historia, bueno adivinaste. Aquí viene más.**

**Arianna Smith: Me encanta que te guste mi idea. Me consto trabajo organizar las ideas, y eso lo sabe Blankilla**

**Eunice: Los poderes, vas a esperar un poco más, te dedico este capi, niña moxa.**

**Si no mencione a alguien perdonen; pero no me da tiempo de poner a todos, grax por sus rr, alertas y favoritos, lean y disfruten.**

Pov. Edward

Todo iba de maravilla; había conocido a una chica hermosa y todo gracias a una confusión. Es tan hermosa, sus ojos chocolates van a juego con su cabello castaño; su piel pálida, hace que su rubor sea increíble; pero un idiota chico tenía que arruinarme mi momento feliz…

Algo le decía a Bella; y ella se ruborizó; y luego el grandulón que estaba a lado lo corrió prácticamente pero ella la hermosa chica le dio un codazo juguetón y se rio con él, no sé quien era; pero eso no me agrado. _¿Y quién eres tú? Para andar diciendo con quién debe estar y con quién no_ me reclame a mí mismo; pero tal vez no fue él si no el otro; me paré y hable con uno de los monitores:

-Disculpa, ¿me podrías mostrar donde encuentro la habitación número 20?

-Claro, sígueme- me dijo. Empezamos a caminar, estaba furioso; bueno eran varias emociones pero ninguna agradable; era una mezcla de tristeza, con furia, desilusión y más…

-Edward, cálmate o te vas a arrepentir- dijo mi hermana Alice, alcanzándome. La mire, y pude ver en sus ojos a lo que se refería, me voltee y vi a la chica, después a Tyler y luego al grandulón; me enfurecí más y quise saber porque actuaba así con el grandulón. El cielo retumbó haciendo eco de mi furia, parece como si en vez de ser hijo de Zeus, lo era de mi tío Hades.

-Cálmate, se van a dar cuenta- me dijo ella tomándome por los hombros e hizo que la mirara, asentí con la cabeza, y trate de calmarme. Con eso y lo que mi hermana estaba haciendo logramos hacer que el cielo dejará de retumbar… aunque no lo crean a veces, no los podemos controlar y simplemente hacen eco de nuestras emociones.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta, no miré atrás, cuando llegamos donde se encontraba Laurent que nos miró con desprecio, eso no me agrado y por lo que vi tampoco a Alice.

-Tengan cuidado, aquí hay humanos y ellos no deben saber nada. Por suerte no se dieron cuenta… pero créanme no quieren ponerse en evidencia.

-No volverá a pasar- dijo Alice algo molesta. Laurent se volteo hacia donde se encontraba el director el cual asintió.

-Vamos- dijo Laurent.

Salimos y tuve una gran necesidad de mirar hacia atrás y volver a verla. Pasamos por un corredor y subimos escaleras y escaleras, y más corredores. Llegamos un pasillo, y había cuatro puertas, no sabía en qué parte del Instituto estábamos, pero esas cuatro puertas, parecían fuera de lugar.

-¿Aquí son las habitaciones?- preguntó Alice.

-Son puertas para salas comunes, y de ahí a las habitaciones, no sé cómo están por dentro, pero ustedes sabrán a donde ir. ¡Eterba!. Pasen, creo que se dividen en dos su sala común y luego ya encontraran su habitación.

-¿Cómo abriste la puerta?

-ES un hechizo.

-¿Por qué cuatro puertas? ¿Y cómo abriremos nosotros la puerta?- pregunté.

-Bueno una cosa a la vez. Son cuatros para cada tipo de estudiante. La 1° es para nosotros los hechiceros. La 2° es para ustedes los semi-dioses, la 3° es para los vampiros y la última es para los humanos. Y ustedes la abrirán con su mano; con que más, querían que usar el hechizo o qué.

-Sí, claro.

-Recuerden, a las 12:00 empiezan sus actividades, chequen para ver con que empiezan, y bueno en su recamara encontrara lo que necesiten.

-Gracias- dije en tono amable.

Se fue, y nosotros entramos la sala era grande y muy linda, tenía un estilo de Grecia antigua; al que Alice soltó un chillido, que casi me rompe el tímpano.

-Alice, ¿Qué te pasa?- le dije tapándome el oído.

-Es hermoso; pero hay dos puertas, a cual vamos.

En una puerta decía Θεά (Dioses mayores) y en la otra decía Λιγότερο θεοί (Dioses menores), genial, iba a ver una diferencia, eso no puede ser bueno.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar en está, lee lo que dice…

- Θεά, dioses mayores. Zeus es el más grande, de acuerdo, vamos.

Entramos y había otras puertas, con números en las puertas, Alice corrió hasta una puerta, -Edward, vamos, apúrate ya quiero entrar- apresure el paso; cuando llegue Alice tenía una mano en la puerta para empujarla, debajo del numero había una inscripción.

- Για τους γιους μου, Edward και Alice (para mis hijos Edward y Alice)- leyó mi hermana. Se emocionó, y empujo la puerta.

Wow! Esa era una palabra que se quedaba corta, la habitación era asombrosa, había dos camas, diferentes, y muy notable para quien era cada una. A lado de cada cama estaban las maletas de cada uno, la habitación era grande, había adornos, y su interior tenía un toque moderno pero a la vez un toque de la Grecia antigua, parecía como si estuviera dividido, un gran armario en cada lado, un escritorio para cada uno, y era de oro; un dibujo que es clásico en la representación de Zeus, él entre las nubes con un rayo; el techo tenía el decorado del cielo. Había una especie de sala; era grande, en el fondo había dos puertas. Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, y era el baño; tenía el estilo de la gracia antigua, creo que eso va a ser en toda la habitación. Salí, y vi a Alice acomodando su ropa, en su closet, ya estaba la mayor parte ocupada; y todavía le faltan 3 maletas, ella se trajo prácticamente toda la casa, y me obligo a mí a hacerlo, me acerque a una de mis maletas, la subí a mi cama e iba a abrirla cuando una mano blanquecina me lo impidió.

-Ni se te ocurra; yo la acomodaré, soy mejor que tú.

-De acuerdo- le dije satisfecho que no iba a tener que arreglar todo eso yo solo.

Pov. Bella

Ya habíamos terminado el desayuno, y le pedimos a James que nos llevara a la habitación número 20; el nos guío y encontramos cuatro puertas, ya había varios ahí, entrando y saliendo "Eterba" dijo con voz baja.

-Es un hechizó; recuerden la primera puerta. La segunda es para semi-dioses, la tercera vampiros y la cuarta los mortales- dijo en un susurró –Su habitación la encontraran rápido, es una de las primeras. En su cuarto encontraran todo lo que necesiten.

-Es una habitación para los dos, ¿no?-preguntó Emmett.

-Si, en hermanos eso se aplica; encontraran una puerta al final, esa da a los dormitorios, está es la sala principal. Hasta luego.

Emmett y yo asentimos. Entramos, y vimos ya a varios en la sala, nos dirigimos a la puerta; pasamos a un corredor, y buscamos nuestra habitación.

-Ven, aquí está la habitación Emmett- se acerco a mi; abrió la puerta y entramos. Me quede sin palabras, era muy linda, sencilla pero muy linda, parecía que estaba dividida en dos, una parte para cada uno. Había dos escritorios, y una pequeña sala, las camas eran simples sin embargo muy lindas, había dos puertas al final, supuse que era el baño; había dos guardarropas gigantes, me dirigí hacia ellos y era para guardar todo, hasta los zapatos.

-Hermanita; crees que podamos usar magia para acomodar la ropa y las maletas.

-Supongo que sí, pero que tal si…

-No va a pasar nada, tranquila.

-Flojera tengo yo, De mis cosas acomodar, Una ayuda voy a utilizar, Y todo acomodado quedará- dijo mi hermano; su mano señalo las maletas de ambos, y una chispa hubo y todo quedó acomodado.

-Si nos mete en problemas esto…

-No, tranquila- trató de tranquilizarme mi hermano; saqué mi laptop y la acomodé en mi escritorio. No me podía quejar la habitación era muy hermosa, el techo era de color blanco y las paredes de un color turquesa, había una televisión y Emmett comenzó a instalar su consola Wii; yo acomode mis libros, y mi laptop. Chequé mi horario de clases; tenía una clase de hechicería, empecé a acomodar mis cosas en mi mochila, guarde mi túnica en mi mochila también; solo hay que esperar a que de la hora.

Pov. Rosalie

-Jazz, apúrate.- Le dije a mi hermano; me llamó Rosalie, mi hermano es Jasper, nos convirtieron ya hace tiempo; somos vampiros, a petición de nuestros padres adoptivos Carlise y Esme, nos convirtieron de venir a este Instituto; ellos van a enseñar; hay humanos, semi-dioses y hechiceros a parte de nosotros; aunque para los que son como nosotros es para acostumbrarnos a estar cerca de los humanos. Mi familia y yo somos vegetarianos hay más como nosotros pero no todos, en si es como una escuela común para nosotros y los humanos; los que tienen clases especiales son los semi-dioses y los hechiceros.

-Ya, vámonos- nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones; ya habíamos venido antes; por nuestros padres. Van a ser maestros aquí, y tenían que conocer antes que los demás la escuela además de conocer a los otros maestros.

Abrimos la tercera puerta. Y buscamos nuestra habitación; llegamos, y comencé a arreglarme para mi primera clase.

-Oye, te arreglas por si ves al chico del tren, ¿verdad?

-No, lo hago porque quiero.- Desde que ese chico me miro en el tren, mi hermano no deja de molestarme, eso me molesta, el se dio cuenta de lo que sintió el chico cuando me vio, ese es su don. Sentir las emociones de los demás, por desgracia yo no tengo ninguno.

Aunque parezca que nos odiamos, no es así. Simplemente bromeamos entre nosotros, somos unidos. Y siempre nos apoyamos, pero como a la mayoría de los hermanos nos pasa, llegamos a pelear entre nosotros. El empezó a jugar con su consola; yo busqué en mi armario que podría usar, decidí ponerme unos jeans ajustados, una blusa blanca con chaqueta de mezclilla. Me puse mis zapatos blancos, prepare mis útiles, y me senté en mi tocador y comencé a ver cómo arreglar mi cabellos.

Hoy va a ser un gran día, y con este día comienza la aventura…

* * *

**Hola! Como están? Lo ce he tardado; pero es que no tuve tiempo; a demás quería subir un capitulo antes de que entre a la escuela. Unas si adivinaron que era Edward, aquí hablo un poco más de eso. **

**Si tienen dudas sugerencias o comentarios son bienvenidos, dejen un lindo rr (aunque solo diga continua u hola) me agrada recibirlos; me alegran el día. Te lo dedico hermano. Besos, cuídense y nunk dejen de soñar. JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	5. Clases

**Capitulo 4: Clases**

**Los personajes no son míos; solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

**Blankilla: Va para ti. Y obvio que te tomo en cuenta, siempre me apoyas grax amigui.**

**Eunice: Como fue tu cumple aquí está mi regalo.**

**Brother: Te dedico el capi. Y tmbn a ti amiga Alice, ojala y cambien las cosas.**

**Alinita28: Hola, respecto a tu duda, me metí en el traductor de google y luego lo copie. Y sobre los capis; bueno es que luego los tengo divididos en mi cabeza, pero esté capi, lo hare más largo, no será en todos pero lo intentare, grax x tu comment. Besos.**

**Sé que no pongo a todas pero aun así grax, x sus rr, alertas y favoritos.**

Edward Pov.

-Edward, vamos. No quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día- me presionó Alice una vez más.

-Ya, listo. Vámonos.

Salimos de la habitación; la cerré bien y seguí a mi hermana por los pasillos… llevaba un mapa en las manos, y nos movíamos con facilidad. Mi hermana parecía ansiosa; sin embargo yo estaba nervioso; no sabía qué era lo que iban a enseñarme; nos pidieron una espada y un escudo para esas clases. No habíamos conseguido la espada, decía que tenía que ser hecha justo para nosotros. Lo bueno es que si no encontrábamos una; aquí nos la iban a dar.

-Edward, tu entiendes mejor ese idioma, ¿qué dice?- preguntó Alice haciendo un puchero; aunque ella también lo entendía; le provocaba dolor de cabeza nunca hemos sabido por qué.

- Ημι-Θεοί πέρασμα (pasadizo de semi-dioses)-dije, y la traducción la dije en voz baja; nada más que yo me preguntaba ¿cómo lo ocultarían si alguien supiera griego antiguo?

-Vamos, Edward luego piensas en la inmortalidad de la benévola.

Me jalo de la mano, y abrió la puerta, nos pasamos y cerró detrás de nosotros. Lo que vieron mis ojos fue increíble… había como un bosque; pero ya habían muchas personas y también muchos seres místicos.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?- me preguntó una voz muy risueña y tratando de parecer sexy a mis espaldas; me giré y me encontré con una chava, alta de cabello rubio rojizo; un cuerpo muy bien formado en sí, alguien con un aspecto físico sensacional, demasiado guapa para ser verdad. Pero ella no era la chica de ojos achocolatados. –Soy Tanya, hija de Afrodita y ¿tu?

-Soy Edward, hijo de Zeus- me quede viendo sus ojos, veía que trataban de hacer contacto con los míos y también sentía una extraña sensación; como si alguien tratara de atarme a algo… un momento… acaso…

-Un gusto, vamos Edward-dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos y llevándome lejos de ella; vi que atrás había un grupo de chicas y a lo lejos unos chicos las miraban con deseo… creo que no debería de estar aquí.

Sonó una campana, y todos guardaron silencio. –Buenos días mis estimados alumnos; soy el subdirector de este Instituto. Si alguno de ustedes tiene algún problema, dilema o cosas por el estilo puede venir conmigo; como todos supongo que se enteraron; no somos los únicos aquí… así que les daré algunas reglas que deben obedecer:

1-. No decirle a nadie lo que son.

2-. No mostrar sus poderes ni hacer mal uso de ellos; para los que tienen obviamente y tampoco la fuerza ni nada por el estilo.

3-. Deben mantener en secreto tanto nuestra existencia como la de los demás seres mágicos que vivimos aquí prácticamente…

-¿Mágicos?-preguntó alguien entre la multitud, bastante sorprendido por la palabra que había usado este director que nunca dijo su nombre.

-Me llamo Cayo-dijo el hombre viéndome directamente. –Y mágicos es un término, prefieren ese o seres sobrenaturales o tal vez seres mitológicos…

Nadie dijo nada… se ve que este director sí que era estricto. –No los voy a presentar a todos, nunca terminaríamos. Así que haremos esto; enfrente de mí hay banderas, con símbolos o con el nombre de los antepasados de ustedes; se colocaran así; y después formaremos los equipos- dijo, mirando hacia la nada.

Todos lo hicieron ordenadamente; Alice y yo nos colocamos frente a una bandera en donde había una nube con un sol. Nuestro padre es el Dios de los cielos, por lo que ese nos pertenecía. Cuando nos acomodamos todos, el miró a todos con superioridad.

-Bien, quienes no tengan espadas, tranquilos; las conseguirán cuando estén listos; los que no puedan leer muy bien el griego consigan un tutor que si lo haga, o un libro con el idioma al que le entiendan, pero que no se desvié del tema que estamos viendo.

-¿Cuál es ese tema?-pregunto un chico del grupo de Ares; sacó lo no inteligente de su padre; Ares era bueno en la guerra, pero a veces eso le ganaba a la inteligencia.

-Señor, me refiero a que no busquen uno que hable de la cultura de Roma; la veremos pero no aún. O bueno no todos los que están aquí. Para los que se pregunten si habrán misiones; aun no lo han decidido; sin embargo no serán todos, solo serán algunos. ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?

-¿Pelearemos entre nosotros?- pregunto alguien del grupo de Atenea.

-Sí; por eso formaremos los equipos, estarán con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo. Si alguien tiene una habilidad especial; sepárense entre el grupo en el que estén.

Todos empezaron a moverse; pero los grupos de mi tío Poseidón, el del tío Hades y nosotros no nos movimos. No es que ellos fueran los que se reproducían a cada rato; simplemente, no se les permitía como a los demás, era algo que aun no lograba entender. Cayos se acerco a nuestros grupos –hijos de los mayores de los mayores, que privilegió tenerlos aquí- dijo con voz falsa, ninguno de nosotros sonreímos, simplemente lo mirábamos esperando a que dijera algo más. –Veo que ninguno de ustedes trae un arma; ¿acaso no encontraron ninguna en sus cuartos? Es difícil creerlo; ¿no tienen poderes especiales como los demás o por qué no se separan?-dijo subiendo el volumen de voz. Los del grupo de Hades, empezaron a resoplar con ira, en sí todos empezamos a respirar agitadamente del coraje; una cosa que debía hacer los demás si es que no querían enfrentarse a nosotros o a nuestros padres y tíos y todo; era nunca enfrentarlos, y tampoco ofenderlos ni compararse con ellos; no todos se lo tomaban así; pero los dioses principales sí. Y Hades junto con Ares no eran conocidos por su buen humor; se enojaban con demasiada facilidad; y nosotros no faltábamos.

-Oh, perdonen si lo ofendí; es sólo que es algo gracioso verlos- dijo en un tono que debía querer morir en ese instante. Yo no pude contenerme ni mi hermana; y el cielo retumbo de nuestro coraje; había un río cerca y el agua se empezó a agitar por el grupo pequeño de Poseidón, y al grupo de Hades los empezó a envolver una neblina obscura…

-Retráctate-dijo con voz entrecortada por el coraje contenido un tipo del grupo de Hades.

-No lo hare, es la verdad.

-¡Ahora!-exigimos todos los de estos tres grupos al mismo tiempo; y nuestros elementos se agitaron al mismo tiempo; Alice miro al cielo, y empezó a dirigir una nube hacia el director, yo empecé a formar un rayo. Por otro lado podía ver como el agua se levantaba, lista para hundirlo y los de Hades, su neblina estaba llamando a las benévolas; y aparte, los estaba volviendo invisibles; listos para atacar estábamos, alertas.

-¡BASTA!- se oyeron tres voces, con demasiada autoridad, y desde distintos ángulos, una del río otra del cielo y otra del suelo; eran nuestros padres, reconoceríamos esas voces donde fuera que estuviéramos; aunque no los conocíamos físicamente; teníamos que obedecerles más que a nadie y nosotros más que los demás.

Todos agachamos la cabeza, y se empezaron a relajar las cosas; todos nos miraban sorprendidos. Fue cuando caía en la cuenta que no éramos muchos hijos de Hades, eran tres, de Poseidón eran cinco y de Zeus solo éramos nosotros. En total éramos 10, y por cómo nos veían los demás metíamos miedo.

-Lo siento mis señores. Bien formemos los equipos… solo serán cuatro… hagan los equipos, y entréguenme una lista, para que la revise, y después les diré los cambios.

Diciendo esto se fue… todos nos miraron; nosotros teníamos todavía la furia y vi que nos tenían miedo, eso no era buena señal… -Creo que ellos no deberían estar con nosotros- dijo un chico del grupo de Dionisio y eso fue un grave error.

-Crees que te necesitamos a ti, ni en tus sueños- respondió un chavo de Poseidón.

Vi en los ojos de los demás reto; pero nos tenían miedo a las vez; no me percate, en qué momento no pusimos en una fila; como una barrera; y los mirábamos con superioridad, algo en mi me lo decía; y era sin consentimiento; lo hacía inconscientemente.

Todos empezaron a moverse, me di cuenta que formaban los grupos in invitarnos, formaron 3 grupos, solo dejaban uno; pero por lo visto ninguno se iba a arriesgar a estar con nosotros.

-¿Formamos un grupo?- nos preguntó un chico de Hades, al resto; nos miramos y asentimos.

-Yo me uno a ustedes- dijo Tanya.

-Claro- dijo el mismo chico. Tanya salió del apretado grupo donde estaba, y de tras de ella salieron unos cuantos más, eran ninfas por lo que vi y unas seguidoras de Tanya, también hijas de Afrodita, una era de Artemis, y había otros dos, uno era de Ares y otro era de Hera.

-Nosotros también, si nos aceptan- dijo el hijo de Ares.

-No hay problema- esta vez respondió un hijo de Poseidón.

-Veo que ya formaron grupos- dijo Cayo, un poco más calmado; cuando vio que éramos pocos, declaro muy victorioso –Creo que así se van a quedar los equipos.

Nos miró con burla, pero no se iba a meter con nosotros sin una pelea, o al menos conmigo; _Ni conmigo_ pensó Alice, la miré algo sorprendido; pero supuse que era un nuevo poder… siempre aparecía cuando menos lo esperaba. _Ni con nosotros_ escuche voces parecidas a las de mis tíos. Mire hacia donde estaban estos grupos, habían sido ellos, eso solo significa que nos conectamos.

Bella Pov.

Ya era la gran hora; momento de ir a clases; bueno de hecho ya estoy entrando en el salón de hechicería caminando hacia una mesa disponible; Emmett, llegaba un poco más tarde, solo espero que no tan tarde.

-Hola Bella, me extrañaste ¿verdad?-dijo mi hermano sentándose a lado mío.

-La verdad no- dije riéndome.

-Muy graciosa.

Busque por el salón al chico de ojos verdes, pero no había indicios de él, eso significaba que él no era un hechicero, o que no me tocaba con él. –Sigues buscándolo. Bella ya te dije que él capaz y ni está aquí, a lo mejor y no lo vuelves a ver.

-Gracias, Emmett. Me das mucho ánimo-dije con sarcasmo.

-Ya cállate!- dijo una chava con demasiado volumen.

-Señorita, le recuerdo que no puede usar magia amenos de que se le permita- dijo una señora, con autoridad, y viendo con un poco de enojo a la chava. –¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Eunice López-respondió apenada. Y fue cuando vi lo que había hecho; había congelado a un chico, era el mismo que me había hablado en la mesa del comedor. –Perdóneme, no fue mi intención.

-Sólo por esta vez, pero descongélelo por favor.

Agitó sus manos frente a ella, como si lanzará polvos o algo así, pero no salió nada, y el chico se descongeló.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Tyler muy confundido.

-Nada señor, siéntense.

Todos nos acomodamos, en nuestros lugares que habíamos escogido hace unos cuantos minutos.

-Bien antes que nada mi nombre es Sulpicia, y soy su maestra de hechizos y transformaciones. Deben saber la regla más importante, no usar magia frente a los demás estudiantes que no sean como ustedes, y mantener en secreto las identidades de los demás, me refiero a los vampiros y a los semi-dioses, ninfas y todos ellos. Este incidente, no debe volver a ocurrir, y bueno, algunos de ustedes tienen ya dones, pero no todos, deben de estar tranquilos, algunos los tienen otros no; sin embargo hay ocasiones en que se repiten. Como se habrán dado cuenta algunos los hechizos son fáciles, e incluso pueden ustedes crear algunos de improvisto.

-Cuando empezaremos con las clases- preguntó Tyler.

-Cuando sea el momento; y eso solo lo sabré yo. Llevaran teoría y habrá exámenes, y también hay una biblioteca especial para nosotros, con lo que necesitamos saber, se encuentra en su sala común; hay otras en esta área del castillo, que está alejada de los humanos, y ellos no pueden entrar.

-Nos podemos presentar maestra.

-No, me temó que no. ¿Se van a quedar sentados así?

Todos asentimos.

-De acuerdo; ese será su lugar por el resto del año. La persona del asiento de a lado será su compañero o compañera de trabajo, a menos que pida que sea en equipos. También quiero avisarles que habrá un club de duelos, dónde podrán utilizar hechizos de defensa, pociones y sus dones, si es que tienen.

Creo que esto será más difícil de lo que esperaba; no creo que pueda con todo… pero yo debo de poder. En frente mío estaba Tyler, eso no creo que sea bueno; me puede empezar a molestar, tal vez si le pido ayuda a la chica que lo congelo… ¿cómo se llamaba? Oh ya recordé Eunice; tal vez podamos ser amigas.

-Les dejare su primera tarea. Quiero que me investiguen acerca de la hechicería, viene en sus libros de texto; un ensayo de 3 páginas sobre su surgimiento, desarrollo y todo lo demás, un ensayo en general. No es mucho tomando en cuenta todo lo que debían de poner y lo extensa que es la historia de la gente como nosotros.

-Podemos, usar magia… me refiero que al ir leyendo ir sacándolo, y escribirlo con magia.

-Solo eso; hay un hechizo para hacer eso, solo se acepta en esta sección, en la de hechicería no en otra. Además si usan otro hechizó en mis tareas lo sabré.

Genial, alguien que es demasiado exigente. Este será un año muy interesante.

**Sé que he tardado, pero no tienen idea de cómo he tenido de trabajo por parte del cole; en fin aquí estoy, Eu, tu regalo. Blanks, también saldrás tu, jiji. Y saldrán otras, que me alegren con un rr; necesitaré varios personajes, si tienen dudas, sugerencias no duden en decirme. Pasen y lean mi otro fic; bueno espero les guste el fic. Recuerden nunk dejen de soñar.**

**ATTE:**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore (correo: aja.o y es hotmail) Besos ls quiero.**


	6. ¿Amigos o enemigos?

**Capitulo 5: ¿Amigos o enemigos?**

**Te dedico este capi, Patry. La portada como gustes.**

**Kari: Aquí apareces, y no te preocupes x emocionarte yo lo estaría igual si llegará a salir en uno.**

**Bueno no puedo poner a todas, pero tratare de hacer más largos los capítulos.**

**Los personajes no son míos; solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

Bella Pov.

Todavía faltaba tiempo para que terminara la clase hechicería; sabía que debía prestar atención pero no podía dejar de pensar en él; en lo infeliz que llegaría a ser si él no fuera como yo; eso no dejaría ni una oportunidad para nosotros… aunque no haya ningún nosotros, aun no se porque actuó así en el comedor, ni nada.

-Bella…- dijo Emmett tratando de hacer despertar de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya termino la clase, vámonos- dijo como si fuera un milagro.

-¿Qué? Pero si todavía faltaban 20 minutos…- deje de hablar cuando el empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-De hecho solo faltaban cinco; pero ya vámonos, quiero poder hacer lo que la maestra dijo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- preguntó a punto de morir, no escuche nada de la clase.

-Bella, tranquila, me refería a la tarea, todo te lo apunte. Solo para la próxima no estés en las nubes, ¿quieres?- me dijo algo serio. Un momento… que quería hacer la tarea eso es algo difícil de creer, ¿acaso está enfermo? Le toque la frente y luego sus chaquetes, si se que suena raro, pero siempre he dicho así, el me miró y solo sonrió. – ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sip, hermana, estoy bien. Simplemente quiero hacer magia y ella nos dejó.

Me jalo del brazo para sacarme del aula pero antes me quite la túnica y saque el mapa de mi mochila; salimos, y nos empezamos a dirigir a los cuartos, había muy pocos en los pasillos para las habitaciones, pero no había ningún rastro del chico de ojos verdes.

Entramos en la puerta para las habitaciones de hechiceros y ahí choque con dos chavas; por suerte Emmett me atrapo sino hubiera dado un santo ranazo. Observe a las chavas, me miraban algo apenadas…

-Lo lamentamos, es que veníamos en nuestra nube, no fue nuestra intención

-Tranquilas, no hay problema, yo también iba pescando moscas; sin moretón no hay culpa. Me llamo Bella y él es mi hermano Emmett- dije presentándome y a mi hermano.

-Mucho gusto, oye hermana me tengo que ir a hacer eso que te dije, perdonen por irme así, hasta luego.- Dijo Emmett despidiéndose de nosotras, seguía sin poder creer que quisiera hacer la tarea tan pronto, él no era así. En fin, miré a las chicas a la defensiva por si querían hacerme una broma o algo así.

-Me llamo Lola y ella es mi compañera de cuarto Karina- dijo una de ellas.

-Hola, dime Kari. Así que eres hechicera… ¿tienes algún don?- preguntó la segunda, no sabía si decirles o no, y por lo visto la que responde al nombre de Lola lo siento, o lo vio en mi rostro.

-Tranquila, somos buenas. Solo queríamos saber, pero no tienes que decirnos- eso me bastó, sentí en cierto modo el impulso de decirles aunque fuera un poco vergonzoso.

-Bueno la verdad es que todavía no se cual es mi don, o si es que tengo un don.

-Oh, ojala y lo encuentres, yo te diré cual es mi don, bueno es algo genial y asombroso… me puedo hacer invisible. ¿No es fantástico?

-Claro, bueno eso creo- dije algo tímida, me sentía mal ella tenía un don solidificado y yo no.

-Bueno mi don es controlar las cosas o a personas con mi mente.

-Wow, eso es asombroso… ¿Lola?- pregunte con duda.

-Si, lo se. Puedo hacer que las cosas hagan mi voluntad; a veces es bueno. Oye nos tenemos que ir, pero ojala y nos volvamos a ver…

-Y ojala y pronto encuentres tu don- terminó de decir Kari.

Se alejaron, y me quede algo sorprendida por sus dones; no podía creerlo. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y cuando entre vi algo que nunca espere ver… Emmett hacía la tarea con una velocidad increíble pero también estaba leyendo… no lo pude evitar y me empecé a reír como una loca histérica.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-ES que no lo puedo creer, estas haciendo la tarea y…- me acerque a él y vi su hoja, eso fue todavía mejor –no escribes nada, solo son puntos y manchas y una "r" muy mal echa, ¿no qué ibas a hacer tarea?- le pregunte no podía aguantar la risa me dio más cuando el mismo vio su hoja, su sonrisa de orgullo de se fue por quien sabe donde, dejo de sonreír y en vez de eso hizo un puchero como cuando era niño y le dolía el estomago.

-Pero hice bien el hechizo…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Lo normal- lo observe esperando, suspiro y empezó a decir:

_Manchas y puntos forrrrmen letras y que se haga mi tarea_

Me reí todavía más, que acaso no se dio cuenta que dijo muchas "r" en si como que lo específico y aparate nunca dijo que dependiendo de lo que leyera, solo dijo que formaran letras y en cierto modo manchas y puntos. Él me miraba muy dolido, me traté de tranquilizar, pero él dijo algo que no logré captar y el libro se empezó a deshojar y cada hoja empezó como que a bailar alrededor de él, tenía una cara de asustado.

-¡Bella! ¡Ayúdame!

-¿Qué hiciste?- dije entre risas...

-_Libro y hojas, sepárense y hagan un baile… _ya no recuerdo que más.

-Emmett tu problema es que no especificas. _Pasta y hojas vuelvan a su estado original para un libro formar._

Se volvió a transformar en un libro, pero este seguía bailando y mi hermano estaba más asustado.

-¡Sigue bailando!

-Ya voy, espera déjame formar el hechizo. _Libro fiestero, deja de bailar para mi hermano tranquilizar._

Dejo de bailar el libro, pero Emmett tenía la cara de asustado que nuca había visto en él. Me miró como si fuera a quemarme con la mirada lo único que dijo fue: corre.

Empecé a correr en toda la habitación tratando en vano de huir de él, pero era más rápido que yo; me atrapo y me echo en su hombro sin ningún esfuerzo me llevo al sofá y me empezó a hacer cosquillas, el sabía dónde era mi punto más débil de las cosquillas, no paraba de reírme incluso me andaba ya del baño quería hacer pispis, pero el me tenía atrapada…

-Para Emmett, necesito hacer pis…

-No hasta que te disculpes.

-Nunca- dije el aumentó las cosquillas, ya estaba apunto de hacerme cuando dije –Ya, para, para, lo siento. Para- dije ya sin poder aguantar más.

-Eso es mucho mejor, me soltó y me fue como alma que lleva Marlín al baño…

Cuando salí Emmett estaba ordenando el desastre, -¿Quieres que te ayude con tu tarea?- le pregunte cuando vi que recogía su hoja donde según llevaba una parte de la tarea.

-Lo vas a hacer. Si no te toca otra guerra de cosquillas.

-Que gracioso. Mira para empezar el hechizo va así:

_Un resumen debo entregar, para una calificación obtener. Pluma escribe lo que sea importante del libro de la clase._

Cuando lo dije, la pluma se alzó lista para escribir.

-Vez, ahora lee, el texto y como vayas leyendo va a ir escribiendo, si quieres puedes decirle que agregue cosas, se borrarán si no es lo que quieres, pero escoge bien.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó cuando me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, y explorar un poco; después haré la tarea. Si tienes problemas llámame, tendré mi celular por si ocurre algo.

-Gracias hermana, después anotaré todo los hechizos que me salgan bien.

Rodeé los ojos y seguí mi camino, cuando salí de las habitaciones, me dirigí a lugares sin rumbo y grabando cada parte del Instituto en mi mente.

Descubrí pasadizos, o tal vez solo eran para llegar más rápido a algunas clases sin ser vistos por los humanos; llevaba mi varita por si la necesitaba. Descubrí como llegar a la biblioteca, y también a algunas aulas de clases normales; descubrí una cafetería común y corriente, a dos puertas que nunca pude abrir estaba el gran comedor. De pronto me encontré con un hermoso patio; pero lo que lo hacía más hermoso era quien estaba en el… era el de ojos verdes… Edward si mal no recuerdo su nombre.

Quise acercarme, pero una chava me miraba como con advertencia, dijo algo y todos se voltearon a verme, en algunos de ellos sus ojos demostraba furia, cuando él me vio sentí una necesidad de correr a sus brazos, pero algo le dijeron y frunció el ceño y cuando me volvió a mirar lo hizo con indiferencia y cierta molestia… me sentí mal por esa mirada y sentía un nudo en mi garganta ¿acaso quería llorar? ¿Por qué? Si yo no sabía las respuestas menos ustedes… creo. Me aleje un poco y me dirigí a una banca que estaba libre, ahí me encontré con la chava que había congelado a Tyler.

-Hola- dije algo tímida.

-Hola…

-Bella, me llamó Bella- aclare cuando trató de decir mi nombre.

-Oh, mucho gusto me llamó Eunice, creo que te vi en la clase de…

-Si, estoy ahí, te vi ya sabes, a Tyler.

-El se lo busco, no dejaba de decir puras groserías y nada más me andaba faltando al respeto.

-Ya lo creo- dije mirando hacia el grupo donde se encontraba Edward, él quedaba frente a mi, y me veía con algo de indiferencia pero en sus ojos también vi ¿amor? No capaz y estoy delirando.

-¿Sabes quienes son?- le pregunte a Eunice, ojala y me dijera que eran hechiceros o tan si quiera él.

-No, no los he visto, a lo mejor y no son hechiceros, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad.

-Claro, fingiré que te creo. Sabes, me tengo que ir, creo que nos vemos luego, ha sido un placer.

-Si, igual.

Mire de nuevo a Edward, y él me estaba observando cuando se percato de mi mirada aparto la suya, vi como una chica le decía algo, y el respondía y me señalaba con la cabeza nada disimulado; todos se giraron de nuevo a mi, percate una mirada que me estaba taladrando, él le recrimino algo a alguien y esa mirada se fue. Siguieron platicando y él me ignoró por completo, no volvió a mirarme en el rato que estuve ahí; no pude soportarlo más y decidí irme de ese patio.

Seguí explorando y encontré otros lugares, y demasiadas puertas. Algunas no las podía abrir, y decían algo extraño en la puerta parecían signos raros, supongo que era para otros estudiantes. Llegué a una estatua como un escudo pero era extraño, no le encontré sentido ni forma.

Lo ignoré y seguí caminando descubrí un pasillo que parecía no terminar, de repente sonó la campana, me asuste un poco; sin embargo busque como regresar a mi cuarto; pero ya ni sabía donde estaba.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto un chico bien parecido, era de tez morena y era algo alto.

-Es solo que no se como regresar a las habitaciones- dije un poco preocupada.

-Tranquila, solo sigue esas escaleras, y después giras a la derecha y ya llegaste, no estás muy lejos la verdad- dijo dándome una sonrisa.

-Gracias, eres muy amable…

-Jacob.

-Jacob- repetí; me aleje de él, seguí la ruta que el me indico y si llegue a las habitaciones; pero antes de dirigir a cualquier puerta me quede afuera pensando en Edward y su actitud, acaso es que nunca iba a saber porque era así conmigo, no creo que no.

Moví mi cabeza y lo vi, acercarse con una chava, con la que había ido detrás de él desde antes; él me miró y ella le dijo algo pero el solo negó con la cabeza y camino sin dirigirme una palabra… ella en cambio trato de hablarme pero él la jalo y no la dejo decir nada, vote hacia otro lado, no quería verlo, solo escuche una puerta y cuando quise ver donde había entrado, ya no había rastro de él.

Pov. Edward

Después del pequeño pleito en la clase; nos reunimos, eran dos hombres y una mujer como hijos de Hades, de Poseidón eran tres mujeres y dos hombres. Con ellos me llevaba mejor, sentía que ellos me entendían era algo raro; pero no lo podía controlar era sin mi consentimiento y mi aire de superioridad había aumentado, no se porque me estaba pasando esto.

-Bueno creo que ya termino la clase, pueden conocerse, pero les aconsejo hacerlo fuera de aquí ya que será más fácil que vayan a su siguiente clase.

Todas asentimos, sin embargo todavía podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

-Vamos, hay que hablar en el patio que esta afuera- dijo una hija de Hades.

Todos las seguimos, Tanya iba pegada a mi, me empezaba a agradar tenerla a lado, pero Alice se metió y me jalo –No estés tan cerca de ella, su don es crear lazos de amor con las personas.

-Lo siento.

-Bien aquí podemos hablar, solo no suban el tono de voz. Mi nombre es Patricia, pero díganme Patry como es algo lógico soy hija de Hades y bueno mi don es el fuego como el de mis medios hermanos.

-Bien, yo soy Alice soy hija de Zeus y mis dones surgen cuando menos lo espero, sin embargo se que puedo controlar el clima.

-Yo soy Tanya y mi madre es Afrodita, mi don es crear lazos de amor con la gente o entre ellos. Es útil, y bueno coy muy amorosa- dijo lo ultimo dirigiéndose a mi.

-Yo soy Klaus, soy hijo de Poseidón y mi don al igual que el de mis medios hermanos es controlar el agua, nuestro elemento.

-Mi nombre es Edward y doy hijo de Zeus, soy hermano de Alice, mi don es procrear tormentas, y bueno hace un momento acabo de leer sus pensamientos, no se a que se deba…

-¿Quién es esa que nos observa tan detenidamente?- preguntó Patry, todos miramos a dónde ella observaba y vi a la chica de ojos achocolatados, sentí una dicha de saber que estaba aquí, quise abrazarla y besarla.

-Creo que su nombre es Bella, no recuerdo bien; pero ya la había visto. Solo que no se si sea como yo…

-Sea o no sea, es enemiga; y más porque si fuera como nosotros no se nos unió así que la hace enemiga; olvídate de ella.

-Pero se ve que es buena onda- objeto Alice, pero todos le mandaron una mirada asesina, así que se volteó al darme cuenta de eso, la mire con indiferencia y me giré trate de ignorarla pero fue imposible. Se fue a sentar con alguien trate de saber de que hablaban pero fue en vano, de repente ella se paro y se fue sin dirigirme una mirada.

Todavía seguíamos hablando de cómo organizarnos y todos eso; así que deje de prestar atención.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, si no es que al rato en las clases normales- dijo Alice.

Nos alejamos y empezamos a caminar hacia los dormitorios, ahí me encontré con ella; estaba en el pasillo pero no daba la impresión de alguna puerta en especial. -¿Hablaras con ella?- preguntó Alice, negué con la cabeza, _pues yo si_ escuche la voz de mi hermana en mi mente, si quería hablarle es que de plano necesitaba a una amiga, la jale del brazo cuando vi más clara su intención, ella me miro confusa y luego con tristeza. Vi como la chica de ojos achocolatados giraba la cabeza a otro lado y rápidamente cruce la puerta de mi mundo; me dio angustia verla sola; a demás en su mirada había algo que no supe entender, camine sin estar pendiente de nada hasta mi habitación; entramos y Alice me paró en seco ya dentro del cuarto.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar con ella?

-Porque no debemos hablar con nadie, todos son nuestros enemigos…

-Déjame decirte que también lo es Tanya, quiere atarte; por suerte no la he dejado, pero ella no es enemiga, quiero conocerla; y quiero poder ser su amiga.

-No lo serás, ella es el enemigo; sino es como nosotros con mayor razón.

-A mi no me importa eso. Pero te diré algo, voy a hablar con ella cueste lo que cueste.

-Sabes que haz lo que quieras.- Me dirigí a mi cama, y pensé en como iba a cambiar mi mundo desde este momento.

**Hola! Perdonen la tardanza, en fin… actualizare más seguido es una promesa y por crepúsculo; dejen rr y grax x las alertas, favoritos y coments; si quieren aparecer solo díganme como, me refiero a como hechiceras, humanas, vampiras o semi-diosas y que poder les gustaría tener si no llegaran a escoger humanas. También si escogen semi-dioses de quién les gustaría ser hijo, o hija (cuentan ninfas, y otras criaturas) Si tienen alguna duda aprieten el botón verde. Alégrenme el día con un rr, besos y abrazos vampirescos. **

_**NUNK DEJEN DE SOÑAR… Y NO DEJEN QUE NADIE DESTRULLA SUS SUEÑOS… atte:**_

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	7. Cambios

**Capitulo 6: Cambios.**

**Paty y Lola: Amiguis va para ustedes grax x su apoyo incondicional.**

**Stephanie: No sales todavía ya que no he puesto sobre los hechiceros pero en el próximo ya sales te lo prometo.**

**Los personajes no son míos; solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

Pov. Edward

¿Cuánto más podría cambiar mi mundo? Creo que eso nunca lo podría responder con seguridad, creo que fui un poco dura con mi hermana pero ¿por qué no entendía que bien podía ser un enemigo o incluso alguien que no fuera como nosotros?

_¿Por qué no me deja hablar con ella? Ella no es mala y se lo voy a demostrar seré su amiga cueste lo que cueste… solo ¿qué como le hago si no coincido con ella?_

-No lo harás. A demás eso provocaría que los demás te echaran y te dejaran de hablar- respondí algo contrariado en mi mente por lo que me importaba que los demás dejaran de hablarnos.

-No me interesa eso, solo quiero ser su amiga, Edward por favor déjame conocerla.

-Alice se que no te gustará sentirte rechazada. Hazme caso…

-Un momento ¿desde cuándo te interesa eso?

-No lo ce, solo sé que no seré mas un rechazado por los demás, ahora soy un Edward diferente.

-¿Quién eres? Tú no eres así; algo te cambio pero no me importa me aceptarán por lo que soy no por quien me junte… si les molesta lo siento pero no me interesa deberías tomar en cuenta eso- y salió del cuarto… en eso tocaron la campana en general, genial una clase normal. Bueno mientras más pronto mejor.

Tome mis cosas; y salí de las habitaciones y empecé a caminar hacia donde indicaba el mapa y me horario de clase; es Lunes así que me toca mi clase de Francés no sé porque la dan, pero supongo que tenía que tomarla a fuerzas. Según yo podías escoger las clases de lengua pero yo no pude hacerlo cuando mi hermana lleno esos papeles lleno el mío también y puso clase de francés como lengua opcional.

Por fin; llegue al salón de clases… entre y estaba una profesora acomodándonos, no lo podía creer no tendríamos la elección de escoger… y entonces la vi ahí estaba la chica que me traía confundido. No podía creer que me tocaba con ella.

-Srita. McCarty siéntese en la tercera fila, primer lugar- se dirigió hasta donde le indicaron por lo visto no se había percatado de mi.

-Sr. Masen siéntese a lado de la Srita. McCarty- genial esto solo me pasaba a mí; camine hacia mi lugar y no pude evitar sentir la enorme necesidad de tocar a esta chica.

La profesora siguió acomodando a todos los alumnos que estábamos ahí… tenía curiosidad de saber quienes eran cada ser pero de la que más me intrigaba era esta chica que tenía a lado que en ningún momento había levantado la cara para mirarme.

-Bien, esos serán sus lugares en mi clase les impartiré la clase de francés. Bonjour mon nom est Elena J'ai lentement l'apprentissage de leurs noms. Les fait un examen écrit d'aujourd'hui et de demain par voie orale pour voir comment ils savent francces.

Entrego unas hojas a cada uno y luego dio la señal para empezar a hacer el dichoso examen. Lo malo es que sabía un poco pero aun así no tanto; hice mi mejor esfuerzo era como para ver la ortografía venía la palabra y un espacio para ponerla en francés.

El examen llevo toda la hora, entregue mi examen algo rápido, cuando me fui a sentar de nuevo tras entregarlo ella se paro y lo entrego. Fuimos los primeros por lo que me di cuenta; me gire hacia otro lado menos hacia ella; sentí como aspiraba fuerte pero no pude averiguar porque ella no podía saber lo que me importaba.

_Ella es tan linda desde ahora odio a ese tipo que esta a lado de ella y que suerte tiene por estar a lado de ella y ni siquiera aprovecha esa suerte._

¿Acaso a cabo de escuchar los pensamientos de alguien? Gire mi cabeza hacia donde había escuchado ese pensamiento que provocó algo dentro de mí una mezcla de sensaciones como las que sentí cuando ese tipo le hablo a Bella en el comedor. El al percatarse de mi mirada la giró hacia su examen de nuevo.

Creo que debería tratar de socializar con ella –hola mi nombre es Edward… ¿y tu eres?- pregunte no muy seguro de que me contestara y en voz baja para que no nos regañaran.

-Isabella pero prefiero Bella- dijo con una voz que era como el mismo canto de los ángeles para mí.

-Eres nueva, supongo- dije tratando de averiguar si soltaba algo de su mente o de su boca, pero en su mente no escuchaba nada solo un silencio total ¿acaso no podía escucharla?

-Si, y tu también. Sabes creo que ya nos habíamos presentado en el tren….

-Claro ahora recuerdo; pero sabes creo que te vi en la mañana con alguien.

-Era una amiga- dijo algo cortante. Eso me molesto, como se atrevía a hablarme así.

La ignore ella se perdía de que yo le hablara… ya que seré un chico popular ahora y en este colegio no seré del montón o el de buenas calificaciones ahora seré más.

-Essais et donnent de leur temps s'épuise- dijo la profesora al poco rato después de mi fracasada platica con esa chica que me volvía loco y de mi rara descocan y la importancia que le había dado al ser popular. Pero no lo haría solo necesitaba a los demás para poder hacer esto posible.

-Nous pouvons retirer?- pregunte algo desesperado necesitaba hablar con algunos de mis compañeros.

-Oui, bien sûr, nous sommes dans la classe supérieure- contesto la profesora en general y un poco sorprendida de la pronunciación; ni siquiera yo había averiguado aún de donde saque el significado de las palabras… yo no hablaba francés.

Salí lo más pronto del salón y trate de buscar a alguien de mi equipo o de mis primos lejanos o medios primos no sé como referirme a ellos.

-¿Realmente quieres hacer eso?- pregunto una voz a mis espaldas y por desgracia y sorpresa de que rayos estaba hablando.

-No sé a qué te refieres Alice- deja en el tono más inocente que pude improvisar.

-Ni yo sé como lo vi, pero vi que planeabas ser popular como el futuro- dijo en un susurro para que solo yo pudiera oírla y es que ya varios estaban deambulando por los pasillos para ir a su próxima clase.

-Alice, Edward ¿cómo les fue en su primera hora?- pregunto Paty acercándose a nosotros.

-A mi me fue bien, tuve un examen escrito de francés pero lo más seguro es que haya pasado.

-Eso está bien, y tu…- Paty dejo su frase a la mitad y trato de buscar a Alice en la multitud de alumnos que andaban en los pasillos. –Oye ¿qué le pasa a tu hermana?

-Créeme ni yo lo sé… oye quería hablar contigo de algo.

-Claro dime… bueno pero primero ¿qué clase te toca?- pregunto Paty mientras miraba su horario. _Deportes, bueno soy buena solo espero que no se muy mala onda el profesor o profesora que nos toque._

-A mí también me toca deportes- dije y después caí en la cuenta que ella solo había pensado eso más no lo había visto.

-Eso no lo dije- respondió Paty –pero ya que tenemos la misma clase vámonos y me vas contando en el camino.

-Claro- respondí algo absorto en mis propios pensamientos como para prestarle atención realmente, camine pero solo mi cuerpo seguía movimientos pero no me percataba de que como movía mi cuerpo.

Le conté mi plan para cambiar ella escucho sin decir ni una palabra hasta que termine suspiro y me miro con cara de momento estoy pensando.

-Deja voy a cambiarme cuando salga te digo mi punto de vista- dijo y yo solo asentí y me fui a cambiar también.

_Tiempo después…_

Salí de los vestidores y fui directo al salón, cuando entre me encontré a Paty, ella era muy buena persona a pesar de quien era su padre y de que aparentaba ser lo contrario. Tenía un aura limpia y pura… ¿desde cuándo veo las auras? Ya me tengo miedo a mí mismo.

-Te voy ayudar y sé que los demás también… he oído que hoy hay pruebas para entrar a equipos de deportes, solo tienes que escoger a cual quieres entrar. Cuenta con mis medios hermanos y conmigo también.

-Gracias, sabes si hay alguien más ya sabes…

-No, mejor vamos si no…

Entramos en el salón y ahí vi a un hijo de Poseidón y al grandulón que estaba con Bella en el comedor tuve un impulso de golpearlo pero no sabía porque… ni siquiera sabía si él era su amigo o que era de ella.

-Buenas tardes a todos soy su profesor de Deportes mi nombre es Paul. Antes de empezar quiero decirles que va a ver equipos de softball, basquetbol, tanto femenino como masculino al igual que de volibol; también va a ver un equipo de porristas; nuestra mascota del colegio es un jaguar; así que de ahí empezaran por el momento no habrá capitanes sino hasta después; y las practicas serán en la tarde, pueden checar los horarios en el pizarrón de anuncios. ¿Alguna duda?

-Este será tu modo de llegar a donde quieres solo no abuses- dijo Paty en un susurro.

Nadie levanto la mano así que la clase comenzó, empezamos con un poco de calentamiento y después nos puso a correr en parejas… durante un momento gire mi cabeza para ver al musculoso ese poner una cara de baboso al ponerse a lado de una chica que bien podría ser modelo, tenía un cuerpo escultural era alta y rubia y se veía que era toda una Barbie ya que por lo visto no le interesaba el deporte pero a la vez se veía que no se dejaba de nadie.

Empezamos a correr, algunos no sufrieron ni un poco por correr si no que lo hacían lento y por lo visto no les agradaba eso.

Otros terminaron muy exhaustos y otros más o menos, pero Paty estaba feliz de poder estar corriendo, a ella le gusta deportes por lo visto.

-Bien ahora formen equipos para jugar un partido de basquetbol- dijo el entrenador, estábamos divididos en la cancha así que decidimos que fuéramos así la mitad contra la otra mitad.

Empezamos el partido y los que más jugábamos éramos Paty, el grandulón, la rubia, y el hijo de Poseidón que no hablaba mucho.

Todos los demás parecían dormidos y nosotros cinco les estábamos dando una paliza al otro equipo, no me percate de que ya estaba acabando la clase hasta que el profesor nos hizo detenernos y deciros que ya nos fuéramos yendo.

Así transcurrió el resto del día, y descubrí que con ella solo me tocaban las clases de francés y ciencias que daban en general.

Hasta que llego el momento de las pruebas… Paty me deseo suerte y dijo que tenía que irse para hacer la tarea pero que aun así podía contar con ella.

**Hola! Por fin capi nuevo. Ténganme paciencia y tmbn que si alguien quiere salir me digan cómo quieren salir y con qué nombre y si buenas o malas. En fin gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr.**

**NUNK DEJEN DE SOÑAR.**

**Besos y abrazos vampirescos… JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	8. Conociendo a más gente

**Capitulo 7: Conociendo a más gente.**

**Lola: Ya no te enojes aquí sales más.**

**Blankilla gracias por tu apoyo, te quiero.**

**Los personajes no son míos solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

**Pov. Bella**

No me pudo ir peor; dos clases con él; fuera de eso, me toco con una chava buena onda, ya me había topado con ella era Lola, nos toco una clase juntas, y el profesor nos dijo que nos teníamos que conocer, así que estuve platicando con ella.

_Inicio del Flash Back_

_Entre en el salón, era mi segunda hora y tenía clase de ética; entre y me tope con Lola; gracias a Merlín está vez no chocamos, simplemente nos sentamos juntas._

_-Buenas tardes jóvenes- dijo el profesor al entrar; se veía algo raro, llevaba pantalón de traje pero tennis, o bueno tipo tennis.-Seré su profesor de ética, antes de que empecemos a ver temas… quiero que hablen con su compañero para que se conozcan más. La próxima clase deberán representar a su compañero._

_-¿Quieres estar conmigo?- pregunto Lola._

_-Claro.- respondí con alegría; así no tendría que mentir en algunas cosas, a ella le tenía confianza aunque no se porque._

_-Haber… empieza tu- respondió Lola, en su mirada pude ver que no tenía caso discutir el turno._

_-De acuerdo, mi nombre es Isabella McCarty, pero prefiero Bella. Tengo un hermano llamado Emmett es un poco infantil; en fin. Soy tímida, nada buena en deportes como en football y eso; sin embargo soy muy buena para gimnasia, si es raro- Lola asintió, pero sonrió y asintió- Bueno no se que más decir…_

_-Te hare preguntas… Música._

_-Escucho de todo soy abierta, pero prefiero la clásica e instrumental y un poco el pop._

_-Comida- cuando dijo eso, hizo un gesto chistoso, sus ojos rotaron y su lengua la saco como si imaginara una comida._

_-Eso fue raro Lola- le dije riéndome un poco._

_-Lo siento es que me encanta comer y… mejor luego te digo, cuando me toque. Pero continúa tú…_

_-Ok, bueno me gusta mucho la comida pero en especial la italiana._

_-Sabe rica; aunque yo como de todo. ¿Te gusta leer?_

_-Me encanta; prefiero libros románticos. Solo una vez leí uno diferente, pero fuera de eso no._

_-¿Qué libros has leído?- preguntó y pareció que le agrado poder encontrar a alguien con un gusto por los libros._

_-Bueno los qué mas he leído son: Cumbres borracosas, Romeo y Julieta, y Orgullo y Prejuicio; y más pero son los que más me acuerdo._

_-Esos yo también los he leído. Son muy…_

_-Románticos- termine por ella._

_-Bueno continuemos… mascota._

_-Me gustan mucho los perritos; y un animal que no sea mascota Delfín o un caballo._

_-Sabes montarlos?_

_-No, pero quisiera aprender._

_-Te puedo ayudar si quieres._

_-Claro me encantaría._

_Nos reímos y seguimos conociéndonos; luego le toco su turno y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos cosas en común, bueno en gustos._

_Termino la clase, y caminamos a la siguiente clase; mi salón estaba de paso al de ella._

_-Nos vemos, luego._

_-Claro- le conteste cortésmente a Lola; entre a mi siguiente clase música._

_Fin del flash back_

Y es donde me encuentro ahora, el profesor estaba dando indicaciones de su clase; estaba prestando atención a medias, pero aun así las anotaba para que no me olvidasen. Observe a los compañeros que estaban alrededor mío. Preste atención a una chica, menuda pero tenía la impresión de haberla visto antes, en si estaba a una banca vacía de mi. Se cambio de lugar y estuvimos sentadas juntas.

-Hola- dijo con voz alegre pero un poco nerviosa. –Soy Alice Masen y tu eres?

-Soy Bella… un momento ¿Masen?- pregunte a caso eran hermanos?

-Si, acaso conoces a otro Masen?

-Edward Masen, ¿es familiar tuyo?- pregunte.

-Si de hecho es mi hermano mellizo- contesto mientras anotaba algo en su cuaderno del pizarrón.

Mire al frente y comencé a notar los instrumentos que podíamos tocar; lo malo era que no era muy buena para la música en instrumento, excepto la guitarra y cantaba también pero no creo que eso ayude.

-Miren chavos; la próxima clase si empezaremos con un ensayo; así que pueden traer sus propios instrumentos o tomar de aquí excepto los de aliento. También necesitare algunas voces; si les interesa algún instrumento pero no lo saben tocar, pueden acercarse a mi y yo les enseño a tocar ese instrumento; a veces veremos practica o clase de teoría.

-Terminen de copiar y ya se pueden retirar- las clases pasaban rápido.

-Bella… ¿puedo cenar contigo?

-Por mi no hay problema, pero es que me voy a sentar con…

-Bueno en la próxima, ¿si?

-Claro- no se porque pero no iban a aceptar mucho que alguien que no fuera hechicero se sentará con nosotros.

Se fue, y así paso el día, entre clases, en ninguna me toco con Emmett; no se si sea bueno o no. Pero así puedo estar un poco más libre. Porque estaba dispuesta a cambiar; aprovecharía algunas cosas buenas de mí.

Pov. Emmett

Creo que ya se imaginan como transcurrió el día pero yo quiero agregar algo más, bueno es que ya saben, las clases, el primer día, todos se presentan, casi no te dejan tarea ese día pero al segundo se desquitaban.

En fin, la clase que más disfrute fue la de deportes, no solo porque me encantaran los deportes, sino que ahí volví a ver al ángel del tren… creo que estuve con una cara boba durante toda la clase; es que ella es tan hermosa, es perfecta para mí. Me entere que su nombre era Rosalie Hale y que tiene un hermano llamado Jasper, también estuve con el en una clase, me dio algo de miedo pero trataba de ignorarlo lo malo es que no tuve mucho éxito ya que es mi compañero de banca.

Trate de hablarles a ambos, pero Rosalie no me hizo caso; en cambio Jasper hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno; aunque no sé porque le molestaba tanto mi presencia. Lo conocí un poco y me agrado, y creo que después yo a él también le agrade, quedamos que algún día nos reuniríamos para jugar y cosas así.

No tuve todas las clases pero las que tuve no estuvieron tan mal. En la tarde iré a las prácticas para el equipo de basketball; y creo que Jasper también iría.

Ojala y este año no me cueste trabajo sacar buenas calificaciones; y menos en mis clases de hechicería.

Pov. Jasper

Esto se hace muy tedioso; hasta ahora no me tocaba en ninguna clase con Carlise y Esme, sin embargo esto es siempre igual. Hoy conocía al pretendiente de mi hermana; es raro decirlo pero me agrado incluso por un momento se me olvido como se le quedo viendo a mi hermana.

Coincidíamos en algunas cosas; sin embargo tenía que conocerlo más… y soportar su olor más.

No es que oliera mal, pero su sangre era un canto total; sin embargo no tuve problema en controlarme; su sangre olía igual de rica que la de los demás así que no tenía mucho problema para controlarme.

Pov. Rosalie

Genial hoy vi a ese tonto, el grandulón. Pero debo admitir que era guapo, estuve con él en deportes una clase que consideraba una cárcel total; no podía moverme libremente. Supe que su nombre era Emmett; pero y ya. Su sangre era muy dulce y cantaba para mí con una intensidad increíble; pero trate de ignorar ese instinto más que nunca. Cuando terminaran las clases y todos estuvieran dormidos iría a cazar; con Jasper en eso quedamos. Tratar de comer aunque sea un aperitivo para mantener la cordura rodeados de tanta sangre.

**Hola! Aquí un nuevo capitulo ojala y les guste. Se que es corto pero me concentrare un poco en las clases sobrenaturales.**

**Sobre el capi anterior se que no todos saben francés (yo tampoco pero alguien me ayudo a escribir esto) bueno si quieren les puedo mandar la traducción solo déjenme su correo. Perdón a las que no las he sacado, pero saldrán en lo sobrenatural. Si quieren salir avísenme y las que no tiene cuenta déjenme un correo para localizarlas y decirles cuando actualice. Pasen y lean mis otros fics, NUNK DEJEN DE SOÑAR.**

**Besos y abrazos vampirescos…. JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	9. Pruebas

**Capitulo 8. Pruebas**

**Gracias a alice9cullen, ****YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, 7La'-'Brujitha7, maggitolinda, isabella cullen 17, rosalie-key, sasmora, hayde, gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn, ashly cullen: (Ya casi sales, tenme paciencia. ), aliswandecullen, Jay-Dope, sofia cullen de black swan, btvs22, julian, lore y por supuesto a Blankilla, Lola y Patry; por su apoyo incondicional. Grax por los rr, alertas y favoritos recomiéndenme.**

**Los personajes no son míos solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

Pov. Edward

Bien las practicas serian antes de la cena; me pregunto como cambiara mi vida después de todo esto; para bueno eso espero; solo que debo encontrar a mi hermana…

_¿Por qué me habrá dicho que no podía sentarme con ella? Bueno al menos tengo una clase con ella… poco a poco seré su amiga. Ojala y no haya pensado mal de mi pero vi a los chicos de lejos y no quería que fueran groseros con ella… y si le decían a mi hermano se pondría…_

-¿Cómo me pondría Alice?- pregunte cuando la vi pasar. Ella se congelo y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada de tu incumbencia y sin importancia, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer- dijo y se dirigió a las habitaciones solo la vi entrar al cuarto y me fui al gimnasio.

Camine por los pasillos y vi a varios estudiantes, nunca me imagine que fuéramos tantos; cuando por fin llegue me encontré con un hijo de Hades, me saludo con la mano y me dirigí hacia él.

-Edward, ¿cierto?- preguntó con la mano extendida.

-Si y tu eres- pregunte al estrecharle la mano.

-Soy Demetri. ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué tal las clases?

-Bueno no me puedo quejar- el sonrió pero no hablamos más; llegaban varios, unos eran demasiados delgados y bajos para entrar al equipo de basquetbol.

Había algunas chicas por ahí, pero se dirigían a otra parte del gimnasio. Todo marchaba bien hasta que vi entrar al grandulón… no se porque me molestaba tanto si a mi ella me daba igual.

Detrás de ellos entro el profesor de deportes, llevaba una tabla, nos observo a todos y después a su tabla y luego hablo:

-Buenas tardes muchachos; soy el entrenador del equipo de basquetbol, les hare unas pruebas y poco a poco iré sacando a los que no son aptos; den lo mejor de si; y suerte para todos.

-Suerte "primo"- dijo Demetri haciendo unas comillas al decir primo.

-Igual- respondí.

Pov. Jasper

-Vamos hombre, que la verdad no creo que nos vayan a sacar, tenemos las cosas necesarias para entrar.

-Claro que si Jasper, pero yo si quedo tú tal vez…

-Oye- le dije a Emmett dándole un golpee en la cabeza pero no tan fuerte sino lo podría lastimar. Cuando entramos vi a mi hermana a lo lejos, el todavía no la miraba y ojala y no lo hiciera hasta después sino se iba a desconcentrar. Wow! Que odio tan fuerte le tienen a Emmett; pero ¿quién? Localice un punto de odio por parte de un chico algo desgarbado pero aun así con una autoridad y mirada felina.

-Oye conoces a ese chico?- le pregunte todavía impactado por el odio.

-Cual? El que está atrás?

-Si ese mismo.

-Ammmm…. No lo creo; oh creo que… no.

Reí ante la forma en que lo dijo; asentí y me percate de que el entrenador ya estaba llegando; nos puso primero a correr, algo fácil para mí pero algo estresante.

Cuando terminamos, hicimos pases al pecho y luego lanzamientos en parejas.

-Muy bien chicos; ahora lamento decirles que hay unos que van a salir, yo tengo aquí sus nombres, en las clases de deportes les diré quienes se quedan; y avisare cuando es el próximo ensayo.

-Oye Paul, ya es mi turno- dijo una voz que reconocí a la perfección pero no podía ser ella; ella iba a impartir algo más, bueno nunca dijo que iba a dar, pero no; deportes no. Tenia que voltear para saber si lo que mis oídos escucharon era verdad.

-Lo siento Esme- cuando escuche el nombre yo ya estaba viéndola, no lo podía creer solo falta que Carlise vaya a dar teatro.

-Bien chicos salgamos, que les toca a otras personas el gimnasio- salimos todos, bueno yo me quede al final, tenía que hablar con ella…

-Esme ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte cuando todos salieron.

-Voy a dar la clase para porristas y volibol. Es tan raro…

-De hecho si- dijo Rose a lado mío; supongo que escucho también. No podía creerlo; como Esme iba a dar esa clase.

-Chicos tengo una clase que dar, y Rose si te vas a quedar fórmate allá, y tu Jasper a menos que quieras unirte a las chicas sal de aquí.

-Creo que mejor me voy- dijimos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo, Esme sonrió y yo me encamine a la salida, iba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no preste atención a que una chica iba justo en mi camino, choque con ella.

Era baja, pero delgada y tenia tez blanca y sus ojos eran un color verde esmeralda, la sostuve antes de que tocara el suelo y se golpeara.

-Lo siento- dijimos los dos, aunque ella se quedo a mitad de la frase, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza y su respiración se volvió más larga como un suspiro, pero eso no importo mucho, lo único a lo que yo estaba atento era su corazón y a su sangre, el sonido al recorrer su cuerpo y su olor que era el más esquisto de todos los olores del mundo, uno que me incitaba demasiado. La enderece y solo asentí con la cabeza y Salí rumbo a las regaderas.

Pov. Alice

Ese chico si que era mi chico ideal, me dirigía a las audiciones para porristas cuando choque con un chico por andar pensando en ella; y en mi hermano, lo desconocía, era diferente… pero el punto es que choque con un chic súper guapo y fuerte por lo que pude notar en sus brazos. Pero actuó algo raro, pero ya estaba lista para entrar a las porristas ¿qué porque termine aquí?

Pues a mi siempre me ha encantado bailar, y soy buena en eso, en mi otra escuela era del equipo pero siempre me alejaba me sentía diferente a todos ellos, y bueno aquí se que no todos como yo pero estaban igual… la única amiga que llegue a tener se llamaba Cynthia; estábamos en contacto y ella sabía lo que era, pero era un secreto entre nosotras.

Las dos estábamos en el equipo; pero nunca estuvimos pegadas a ellas; estuve platicando con ella y nos mandamos mensajes entre clase y clase, ella seguía en la misma escuela, sin embargo teníamos otros amigos, así que no la deje sola; pero yo con los demás no me llevaba solo con ella.

-Vamos Bella no va a pasarte nada, tu dijiste que eras buena en gimnasia, es mas o menos lo mismo- entro diciendo una chica.

-No, Lola ya te dije que no. No pienso entrar- dijo Bella, tratando de resistirse al ser llevada al interior. –Me puedo caer…

-No lo harás, no lo permitiré, yo entrare también, pero por fa; hay que entrar juntas.

-De acuerdo- dijo Bella, un poco confiada.

-Hola Alice- dijo una voz a mis espaldas que esperaba no escuchar.

-Patry- dije un poco seria.

-Oye mira; yo no tengo nada en contra tuya; no se cual es tu problema conmigo; pero si te molesta mi actitud…

-Tu estas cambiando a mi hermano…

-El quiere cambiar; yo lo ayudo. Vamos hay que hacer una tregua, nos queda bastante tiempo de convivencia juntas; ¿qué dices?

-Solo es una tregua, y veremos que tal- dije convencida, estreche su mano en forma de trato.

-Bien chicas, mi nombre es Esme y seré la maestra en cierto modo de las porristas pero también de las del equipo de volibol, por el momento no habrá capitana, ustedes la elegirán después pero aun así si tienen duda me pueden decir a mi. También veré para las de volibol; ese será al rato; ahorita estaré en las porristas, empezaremos a calentar un poco y después veremos una corta coreografía y después diré quienes están dentro y quienes fuera. ¿Alguna duda?- pregunto la profesora Esme, se veía dulce y joven, nadie levanto la mano.

Empezó con calentamientos fáciles, pero después teníamos que utilizar flexibilidad; varias no podían y no hacían el trabajo, ella anotaba en sus hoja sin embargo no decía nada.

Después de hacer unos calentamientos puso una coreografía sencilla pero tenía cierta dificultad. Era una coreográfica de porrista; había hombres y todos lo hicieron bastante bien; incluso Bella; había una chica que era espectacularmente hermosa, era alta y rubia de tez pálida y ojos color miel como los de mi amor platónico, el chico con el que choque.

-Chicas terminaos por hoy; yo avisare si entraron o no.

Terminamos, y todas nos dirigimos a las regaderas; y ahí vi a Tanya, ella me miro sin embargo no me hablo. Me arregle y Sali, trate de buscar a Bella, pero no la vi.

Pov. Bella

Las pruebas no habían sido tan malas, nosotras nos dirigimos a las habitaciones luego que termino la practica para asearnos en mi cuarto; Emmett por suerte no estaba; yo entre primero y luego ella; cuando terminamos, la mire esperando a que dijera algo…

-De acuerdo; quería entrar, pero no sola. A demás eres buena, no eres tan mala; a demás te aprendes rápido los pasos, te propongo algo tu me ayudas si quedo y yo te enseño a cabalgar.

-Está bien; pero hay que empezar lo más pronto posible con lo de equitación.

Asintió con la cabeza y dijo: -Oye tengo mucha hambre nos podemos ir a cenar ya; ya es la hora- me reí y recordé que le encanta comer.

-Claro comelona, vamos.

Caminamos hacia el gran comedor; busque con la mirada a Emmett, estaba con un chico delgado pero tenía una mirada algo perturbadora; estaban sentados platicando amenamente… -¡BELLA!- gritó desde la mesa donde estaba él; camine hacia él y jale a Lola conmigo; ella veía con una mirada algo extraña a la comida.

-Hey Bella, mira el es Jasper… Jasper ella es Bella mi hermana; y ella es Rose la hermana de Jasper- cuando dijo su nombre lo dijo un poco sonrojado y como con amor, no tuve que tener un don para sentir las emociones de los demás para saber que mi hermano estaba babeando literalmente por ella.

-Un gusto- dije a los hermanos –ella es Lola, una amiga, Lola el es Emmett mi hermano…

-Ya nos conocíamos se te olvida- dijo con un tono algo desesperado.

-Claro, perdón. En fin creo vamos a ver que hay de comer…

-Pensé que nunca dirías eso…- dijo Lola jalándome hacia la barra de comida.

-Tráiganme a mi también- grito Emmett aunque lo escuche antes de echarse a correr hacia la comida.

Llevamos comida para Emmett, y prácticamente lo mismo en cantidad para Lola; yo lleve poca, yo no comía mucho, sin embargo me impresione al darme cuenta de que Lola comía casi o sino más que Emmett…

Comimos y platicamos; había más en la mesa pero nosotros cuatro solo hablábamos entre nosotros… -Bella!- grito alguien a lo lejos, gire y vi a Eunice, venía con una chica de estatura mediana…

-Hola, deja te presento ella es Stephanie… Stephanie ella es Bella una amiga.

Le presente a los que estaban con nosotros, y ahora platicamos, por creo que vi a la chica en la clase de hechicería pero no le podía preguntar; todos platicábamos a gusto. Pero de pronto la plática termino en un pleito por un panecillo.

-No Emmett, tu ya comiste dos, a mi me toca este.

-No Lola, a mi me toca, tu también ya comiste dos; es mi turno.

-No yo lo quiero.

No podía creerlo los dos parecían niños chiquitos.

-De que pelean, ni uno ni otro mejor yo-dijo Eunice.

-Mitad y mitad si Eu- dijo Stephanie; partieron el panecillo a la mitad y se lo comieron mientras que Emmett y Lola los miraron incrédulos.

Yo junto con Rose y Jasper nos reíamos a carcajadas de sus rostros; solo señalaban el panquecillo y se lo saboreaban sin tenerlo, pero Eunice y Stephanie si se lo estaban saboreando y lo hacían a propósito me daba cuenta.

Gire mi cabeza y vi a Alice en otra mesa con varios chicos que bromeaban ella se reía y todo pero en sus ojos vi su anhelo de hablarme. Pero algo se lo impedía.

Pov. Rosalie

No fue tan malo, estuve conviviendo en la practica con una chica que se llama Alice; y en la cena estuve hablando con unos chicos muy buena onda, que todo empezó con el chico grandulón, Emmett que se hizo amigo de mi hermano. Platique con su hermana Bella, y unas amigas de ella: Lola, Eunice y Stephanie.

No estuvo tan mal, lo que si me dejo traumada fue lo de mi mamá Esme, no podía creer que fuera a ponerse de entrenadora. Sin embargo no estuvo tan mal, fue un ensayo agradable. Estoy considerando que el fin de semana nos vayamos de shopping; ya que los fines de semana los tenemos libres… seria una buena forma de solidificar amistades, a lo mejor invite a Alice…

**Hola! Aquí de nuevo, espero y les guste. Sugerencias, dudas, y tmbn peticiones para participar dejen un rr; ya saben que quieren ser, buenas o malas, que poder y si escogen semidiosas o semidioses quien les gustaría que fuera su padre; dejen rr.**

**NUNK DEJEN DE SOÑAR…**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	10. Dones, vuelo y sueños

**Capitulo 9: Dones, vuelo y sueños...**

**Gracias a alice9cullen, ****YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, 7La'-'Brujitha7, maggitolinda, isabella cullen 17, rosalie-key, sasmora, hayde, gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn, ashly cullen, aliswandecullen, Jay-Dope, sofia cullen de black swan, btvs22, Julián, Lore y por supuesto a Blankilla, Lola y Patry; por su apoyo incondicional. Grax por los rr, alertas y favoritos recomiéndenme.**

**Quería decirles que he creado un blog, apenas estoy empezando así que no tiene mucho, pero si se dan una vuelta seria genial y si dejaran su comentario; ahí pondré avances posiblemente… pásense por mis otros fics.**

**Blog: .com/**

**Los personajes no son míos solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

Pov. Edward

En la cena conocí a una hija de Atenea y a una de Hera; las dos estaban en nuestro grupo, los otros estaban en sus asuntos, sin embargo nosotros platicamos. Fue una plática muy amena sus nombres eran; de la hija de Atenea era Priscila y la hija de Hera es Ashley; dos personas muy agradables; aunque Priscila me di cuenta que era un poco rencorosa y sobre todo con los hijos de Ares; y con los de Afrodita; sin embargo era muy empática. Por otro lado Ashley es una chica muy buena onda; incluso un poco reír a Alice, pero el encanto duro poco que después miro a la mesa de Bella y en sus ojos (dejando aun lado que leí su anhelo en su mente) que quería estar con ella. Priscila se separo un poco ya que Tanya estaba muy pegada a mí; y no dejaba de platicar con nosotros así que Priscila se alejo.

Trataba de estar al pendiente de la plática de mi mesa; pero podía oír las risas de la mesa de Bella; se la pasaban en grande por lo visto; pero yo también me estaba divirtiendo con mis nuevos amigos aunque en fondo tenía el mismo deseo que mi hermana; estar con ella.

-Entonces mañana tendremos dos horas especiales, no Ed?- preguntó Tanya sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si; bueno la verdad no se; pero espero y que sean mejores que la que tuvimos hoy.

-Yo te apoyo en eso Edward, no creo soportar más el actuar de los demás todos somos familia y debemos estar unidos- dijo Ashley; en cierta forma percibí una parte de Hera en eso; nunca la conocí y a lo mejor y nunca la conozco pero a lo mejor y ha de ser como una madre para varios, después de todos técnicamente es la esposa de mi padre, aunque también era su hermana mayor. Pero en fin; Hera era la diosa del matrimonio y de los nacimientos y era muy maternal ya que quería darles un ejemplo a los dioses y a los mortales.

-¿Qué piensan de los demás estudiantes?- pregunto Klaus, cambiando de tema al ver como Tanya miraba con odio a los ojos a Ashley, ella no se percato pero los demás si.

Ashley se veía muy inocente yo creo que ella se creería todas las mentiras.

-La verdad no se, lo único que se es que ya quiero que sea mañana ya quiero tener mis clases especiales; a demás no tuvimos hoy todas las clases así que quiero tener todas las clases; y también ya quiero que sea el fin de semana creo que nos van a dejar salir; quiero ir de compras, conocer los alrededores ver las plazas y ver que tipo de tiendas hay.

-¿Te gusta ir de compras?- pregunto mi hermana incrédula; me alegre y no pude evitar sonreír; en sus ojos vi una chispa de luz. Si algo ella no podía ignorar era ir de compras.

- Σαφής (Claro). ¿A quién no le puede gustar ir de compras? Es la mejor actividad; bueno también hay otras cosas, pero esa es una de mis favoritas.- Contesto Ashley.

-Wow; que bien. A mi también me gusta mucho ir de compras, creo que es el mejor deporte que puede haber.

-Qué bien. ¿Oye quieres venir conmigo?- que bien, al fin iba a tener una amiga mi hermana bueno a parte de Cynthia; bueno ojala y si se de su amistad y así se olvide un poco de hablarle a Bella.

_Y si le digo si puedo llevar a alguien más… no mejor no… creo que tal vez en la próxima…_

Retiro lo dicho; mi hermana va a tardar en socializar más de lo que yo creía.

-Esta bien; este fin de semana esta bien?- pregunto, la mire incrédula.

-Claro, es más que perfecto.

Se sumergieron en una plática muy entretenida acerca de moda. Mientras yo platicaba con Klaus; Patty y sus hermanos platicaban con Priscila, se veían muy amigables todos, sin embargo había algunos de nuestra mesa que no se integraban a la plática; sin embargo Tanya platicaba con sus amigas y ellas no decían ni pio o bueno no hablaban.

Así paso la cena; de pronto Alice empezó a reír junto con Ashley.

-¿De qué se ríen?- pregunte; al verlas muertas de risa.

-De nada, tonterías nuestras- dijo Ashley. Lo pensé durante un momento me encogí de hombros y seguí platicando con Klaus; en si no era una conversación súper interesante; al contrario era sobre cosas superficiales.

Lo que más me agrado de la cena; fue que pude escuchar reír a mi hermana; desde que llegamos casi no se ha reído; más bien si se río una vez fue mucho.

Pov. Bella

Después de reír un rato por los picheros de Emmett y de Lola; decidimos irnos a dormir… nos despedimos en los dormitorios; ya varios regresaron a ellos; Rose y Jasper dijeron que tenían algo que hacer; así que no supimos en donde era su cuarto. Los demás entramos en la misma puerta la primera.

Cuando entramos todos nos fuimos a sus respectivos cuartos; Emmett y yo entramos; iba a sentarme para revisar mi correo pero Emmett me gano, iba a protestar ya que la lap-top era mía…

-Lo siento, tú todavía no acabas tu tarea; así que hasta que acabes podrás ver tu correo o los videos que quieras o lo que sea que hagas cuando estas en la computadora.

-Como piensas entrar en tu usuario- le dije irónicamente, no tenía mi contraseña.

-Crees que no lo cree; por las barbas de Merlín, Bella creí que ya sabrías que crearía un usuario para mi; ya pase toda la información.

-Emmett; eres de lo pero…

-No soy lo mejor de lo mejor; ve a hacer tu tarea- me ordenó no me quedo de otra.

Me dirigí hacia mi mochila; saque lo necesario, lo deje sobre mi escritorio ya que él puso la laptop en su escritorio, así que me dejo libre el mío. Dije el hechizo necesario y logré terminar pronto mi tarea.

Sin embargo tenía algo de sueño así que en cuanto termine me dirigí al baño para asearme, mire a Emmett y el estaba viendo una película en la computadora; solo me reí tenía una cara linda cuando veía algo embobado.

Entre en el baño y puse el cerrojo; deje caer el agua por mi cuerpo desnudo, poco a poco sentí como me relajaba y me daba más sueño; cuando termine me puse mi pijama y me lave los dientes; lave mi cara. Y en cuanto salí vi a Emmett esperando para poder entrar.

-Al fin, pensé que nunca saldrías Beli-Bells- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Cállate Emmett- respondí y me dirigí a mi computadora, abrí sesión, y comencé a escribir lo que sucedió hoy; cuando termine Emmett todavía no salía del baño así que apague las luces; y me dirigí a mi cama; en cuanto toque mi almohada caí perdida en un profundo sueño.

En mi sueño estaba en un claro; a lado mío estaba alguien pero de espaldas a mi. Esa persona extendió su mano y de ella surgió un rayo que fue directo a algo; había algo enfrente de nosotros y no era nada humano; de pronto me rodeo una corriente de aire; y una ola de agua surgió de la nada.

-¡Bella! TIENES QUE CORRER; NO ES SEGURO; HUYE!- me dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Edward; pero de pronto me vi fuera de mi persona en ese sueño; y vi todo como un narrador.

-NO TE PIENSO DEJAR SOLO EN ESTO- dijo mi yo que tenía una participación en el dueño. Edward gruñó, y jalo mi mano, bueno su mano (nunca he sido buena para eso) en fin jalo la mano de mi otro yo; y empezó a correr; no lograba ver lo que nos perseguía; sin embargo me percate de que pronto el señalo el cielo y como que jalo aire; y el vapor de una nube nos empezó a rodear a ambos.

De pronto estuvimos en otro lugar; este se veía como un templo pero no había ninguna estatua; pero ahí estaban Rose y Jasper, y del fondo salió Emmett… solo miraban a Edward con curiosidad. De pronto a Jasper y a Rosalie su mirada les cambio; se hizo más obscura y me dio miedo.

-Bella corre, ninguno de ellos es seguro- grito un chico detrás de mí; me fije bien en su rostro y vi que era Jacob el chico que me había ayudado a encontrar las habitaciones. -Son sobrenaturales no son humanos- dijo como tratando de hacerme entrar en razón.

-Pero…

-Vamos Bella!- y de pronto ya no estaba; me gire y lo busque a mi alrededor; ahora Rosalie tenía en brazos a Emmett, y Jasper a Alice; la hermana de Edward, el cual era aprisionado por Jacob y algo más…

Emmett y Alice estaban sin vida en los brazos de los hermanos Hale; pero me fije y vi que debajo de ellos estaban todas mis nuevas amigas… Lola y otra chica que no supe quien era, las dos trataron de ayudar a Edward; pero Jacob en un movimiento rápido las apuñalo a las dos.

-¡No!- grito Edward; Rosalie y Jasper miraron hacía arriba, donde estaban Lola y esa chica y en su mirada vi algo relacionado con el hambre.

-Bella corre, es un caz…- y Edward cayo al suelo, con una herida en el pecho, en su mirada solo se veía preocupación.

-No!- grito de pronto la entrenadora de porristas Esme, mire desesperada.

Mire de regreso a Edward y saque mi varita; no se donde la tenía; pero aquí si sentía el sueño, al ver esa varita Jacob salto hacía mi; pero con un…

-No!- grito Edward; cuando volví a mirar Jacob corría hacia mi para matarme; grite y de pronto…

Me desperté. Fue un sueño; solo un sueño… pero que sueño.

-Estas bien?- pregunto de pronto Emmett, algo asustado y somnoliento.

-Si, lo siento es que era un muy mal sueño- conteste tratando de ocultar el pánico en mi voz –anda ve a dormir un poco más- mire el reloj que estaba sobre mi buro y eran las tres y media de la mañana, gire mi rostro hacia Emmett, el no confió mucho en mi voz pero su deseo de volver a dormir lo venció.

Me volví a acostar y me quede mirando al techo; consideré todo lo que sucedió en mi sueño; pero pronto el sueño me venció esta vez y no trate de luchar sino que me deje llevar hasta que quede profundamente dormida…

_Ring…ring… ring…_

Me levante de un salto; sentí el despertador prácticamente en mi oreja; mire sobresaltada a mi alrededor y Emmett tenía una cara que decía _yo no rompo ni un plato…_ ja que eso se lo crea alguien más pues tal vez el no rompía ni un plato, pero rompía toda la alacena.

Lo mire durante unos segundos, y poco a poco en su rostro apareció una sonrisa burlona, trate de pararme para correr tras él; sin embargo mi torpeza se hizo presente y me resbale y caí al suelo, mi amigo que nunca me abandona, Emmett se espanto y fue a ver si estaba bien.

-Bells, estas viva aun?- dijo extendiéndome la mano; vi que no estaba bien parado; así que lo jale de la mano con todas mis fuerzas y el cayo a mi lado; nos empezamos a reír.

-Bueno, ya. Me iré a bañar- dije cuando por fin controle mi risa, el asintió y se paro y me ayudo a mi; me dirigí al baño, me estaba bañando cuando recordé mi sueño, sentí un escalofrío correr por mi espalda trate de ignorar el sentimiento de miedo que me llego por sorpresa, cuando Salí, Emmett entro; empecé a escuchar una canción; pero venia de la regadera…

_I drive these brothers crazy,_

_I do it on the daily,_

_They treat me really nicely,_

_They buy me all these icies._

_Dolce & Gabbana,_

_Fendi and NaDonna_

_Karan, they be sharin'_

_All their money got me wearin'_

_Fly but I ain't askin,_

_They say they love my ass 'n,_

_Seven Jeans, True Religion's,_

_I say no, but they keep givin'_

_So I keep on takin'_

_And no I ain't taken_

_We can keep on datin'_

_I keep on demonstrating._

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_You love my lady lumps,_

_My hump, my hump, my hump,_

_My humps they got u,_

_She's got me spending._

_(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me._

_She's got me spendin'._

_(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me_

Emmett estaba cantando una canción de The Black Eyed Peas; pero no una como la de Pump it, no era la de My Humps, me reí y trate de ignorarlo y prepare mis cosas para ir a clases; a primera hora tenía otra vez, una clase especial; pero era de vuelo; me preguntó como le harán para que los humanos no se den cuenta, esa es una pregunta interesante.

-Estoy listo hermana, vámonos ya a desayunar- dijo Emmett jalándome del brazo, el ya llevaba su mochila y yo también. Solo que me iba a asegurar de no vomitar, por lo que no pensaba comer.

Cuando llegamos, ya estaban sentados todos; Emmett prácticamente corrió hacia la barra de comida, donde se encontraba Lola mirando con unos ojos la comida, en ese aspecto son tal para cual; yo me dirigí a la mesa, no pensaba comer, no quería marearme en la clase, tal vez después comería pero no ahora.

-Hola, chicos- salude sentándome a un lado de Jasper y Stephanie.

-Que tal- dijo Jasper, me dio risa la forma en que lo dijo…

-Oye Bella, estaba pensando ir de compras el fin de semana vienes conmigo? También va a ir Lola, Stephanie, Eunice, y bueno tú, si quieres claro…

-La verdad Rose no me gusta mucho ir de compras, pero iré para pasar un rato agradable con amigos…

-Que bien; también vendrás tu Jasper.

-¿Yo? ¿Por que?- pregunto algo sorprendido y con una cara de miedo que nos dio risa a los que estábamos ahí.

-Bueno verás… alguien debe de cargar las bolsas que nosotras no podamos cargar.

-Las puedes ir a dejar en tu coche Rosalie- respondió de forma brusca.

-¿Tu coche?- pregunto Eunice incrédula.

-Si, es que me lo trajeron en la tarde, pero aun así en lo que caminamos tienes que cargar las bolsas o simplemente ayudarnos.

Jasper miro con odio a su hermana, y sentí un poco de ese odio o más bien de molestia en el aire, moví mi cabeza para tratar de alejarlo, -Esta bien- respondió Jasper dándose por vencido.

-Perfecto- respondió una muy orgullosa Rose.

-¿Qué es perfecto?- dijo Lola acercándose; tría algo de comida, pero está vez Emmett le ganó; Lola se veía muy delgada a pesar de todo lo que comía.

Comenzamos a bromear, las chicas platicando de lo que podían comprar, de adonde podrían ir y Emmett y Jasper, de videojuegos, y no se que más. Yo escuchaba la plática de las chicas, si me preguntaban opinaba… pero de pronto me hicieron hablar más, o bueno Lola y Rose.

-Bella, por cierto hay que ver dónde podemos practicar equitación- dijo de repente Lola

-Sabes de equitación?- pregunto Rose.

-Sí, y le voy a enseñar a Bella, no quieren venir con nosotras a practicar equitación?- preguntó Lola.

Rose miro con ilusión a Lola pero algo hizo que su mirada perdiera brillo –yo no puedo, creo que tengo como una alergia a ellos, una vez lo intente pero me puse mal…

Yo si, me encantaría. De por si me gusta aprender cosas nuevas- dijo Eunice muy contenta.

-Hola, chicos. Lamento llegar tarde, es que me quede dormida- dijo Karina sentándose en la mesa.

-No te preocupes, oye quieres el fin de semana de compras?- pregunto Rose.

-Claro, me encantaría- respondió. Se puso al tanto de todo, y también se unió a las prácticas de equitación.

-Creo que yo también voy- dijo Stephanie. –Me encantan los caballos; así que por mi encantada- dijo muy alegre.

Tocaron el timbre y todos tomamos nuestras cosas; yo saque el mapa de mi mochila y me dispuse a caminar hacia el patio que me indicaban para mi clase de vuelo en escoba, eso si se iba a similar a las leyendas de brujas en escobas… cuando iba a abrir una puerta alguien salió de ella, y choco conmigo, no logre equilibrarme e iba ir al suelo, pero esa persona me detuvo en sus brazos.

-Lo siento ¿estas bien?- dijo Edward, el chico de ojos verdes, quede algo confusa y a la vez perdida en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Creo que si- dije cuando logre recuperar la voz y estuve algo segura de que no haría que el se diera cuenta lo que causa en mi.

Me ayudo a equilibrarme y me soltó cuando vio que ya podía mantener el equilibrio, me miro de una forma que nunca había visto en él; era muy diferente a las que me llegaba a dirigir regularmente. Deje de concentrarme en lo que había a mi alrededor y en lo único que ocupaba mi vista eran sus ojos, el tampoco miraba a ningún lado, poco a poco fue tomando mi cintura entre sus manos yo las coloque en su pecho y las fui guiando a su cabello, nos fuimos acercando poco a poco nuestras narices se rozaban y…

-Edward, vamos que se nos hace tarde- dijo una voz chillona detrás de mi; el reaccionó y se alejo de mi y una mirada más parecida a la que siempre me daba apareció como una mascara.

-Que crees que hacías eh?- dijo con tono frío eso me desconcertó más; fue como si lo hubieran cambiado en ese momento en cuanto apareció ella. Me dolió pero a la vez me hizo enojar, él se alejo junto a la chica no le preste mucha atención veía todo rojo, por que me echaba a mi la culpa? Es más… por qué me echaba la culpa? De qué?

-Que bueno que te veo, vámonos o llegaremos tarde- me tomo Lola Eunice por el brazo y me jalo hacia el patio, era algo alejado de toda la escuela, debían utilizar un medio mejor para llegar más rápido que el medio de ir caminando.

-Pensé que no llegarías Bella- dijo con un suspiro Karina y con ella también suspiro Stephanie. Nos reímos busque con la mirada a alguien más. Pero nada, parece que solo éramos nosotras o bueno de quien conocemos…

-Miren ahí viene alguien con capa, a lo mejor y es el maestro- dijo Eunice, saque de mi mochila mi túnica y al igual que los demás, ya todos teníamos las túnicas, solo faltaba una cosa, las escobas o en donde volaríamos.

-Buenas Días soy el profesor Emiliano y soy el profesor de vuelo. Espero que ayer les hayan dicho las reglas, pero por ahora principalmente les quiero decir una cosa, nos limitaremos a volar en esta área no más.

Mientras hablaba sonreía, de inmediato a mi mente vino la imagen del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas; creo que sonreía igual que él.

-Bien, primero volaremos con escobas después sin ellas; no todos pueden hacer eso; así que no se preocupen si no pueden- término y sonrió de nuevo. Ya me estaba dando miedo.

Dio un chiflido como si llamara a algún perro; pero en lugar de que llegará un perro, llegaron varias escobas.

En esta clase, nos tomaremos el tiempo para escoger una especial para ustedes, el año que entra tendrán que comprar la nueva versión.

Durante la clase, todo estaban tomando una escoba, la primera vez el profesor nos enseño el hechizo para saber si era la nuestra.

-El hechizo o bueno palabra es ARRIBA, pero antes quiero decirles que siempre hay alguien que puede dominar todas. Pero como quiero ver eso, todas las escobas las juntaremos y dirán uno por uno arriba, para que su escoba especial los obedezca.

Termino de decir eso y volvió a sonreír que acaso nunca se iba a cansar. En fin, así se paso la clase, uno por uno paso a hacer el intento; pero la mayoría de nosotros no lo decía bien, todos por pena o por lo que quieras o lo decíamos muy fuerte o muy bajo. Cuando por fin nos salía bien, se levantaba una escoba, pero déjame decirte lo que me paso a mí…

Bien pues verás yo fui la primera, mala suerte diría yo y no me equivoque. Lo dije muy bajo, primero pero luego muy fuerte, el profesor decía cosas como "tu puedes" y con su sonrisa estilo gato de Alicia, cuando por fin lo dije bien ocurrió algo que no pensé que ocurriría, todas las escobas se levantaron; fue una gran sorpresa… el profesor sonrió más y solo dijo –Puedes tomar la que gustes… pero yo te recomiendo está- dijo y tomo una y me la dio, su sonrisa se hizo todavía más pronunciada… -gracias- dije con una leve sonrisa.

Todos pasaron y bueno solo se levanto una escoba no creo que fuera algo especial o eso creo. Cuando terminamos solo nos dijo que mandáramos a nuestras escobas al lugar donde todas estaban y nos dijo que lo hiciéramos con un chiflido, pero había un problema yo no se chiflar…

-Puedes hacerlo con un aplauso para llamarla y dos para que se vaya- dijo el profesor dándome ánimos, lo hice y por lo visto entendió. –Ahora llámala solo para que vea como debe acudir a ti- di dos palmadas y mi escoba acudió a mí.

-Isabella, sabes hay un equipo de Quidditch te gustaría formar parte de él?- pregunto, no supe que responder más que tenía que pensarlo, ni siquiera sabía que era eso.

-No lo se, la verdad es que…

-Piénsalo y me dices en la próxima clase, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo interrumpiéndome, asentí y me fui con las chicas que me estaban esperando.

-No puedo creerlo levantaste todas, fuiste la única, me pregunto que significa eso?- dijo Karina muy emocionada.

-No creo que signifique nada- o de eso me trataba de convencer… Pero me sentía más poderosa.

Pov. Edward

No creo que haya habido otro día en el que más trabaje mi don, esta clase me agoto por completo, estuve toda la clase controlando tormentas, pero a la vez mandaba ataques y también me defendía. Resulte ser muy bueno, sin embargo me canse como nunca, pero lo bueno fue que no lo hice solo; lo que sucedió es que fue una batalla entre equipos todos contra todos; el problema es que no podía sacar el momento que tuve con Bella, apunto de besar sus labios, esos labios que me vuelven loco y que en ese momento me pedían a gritos que los besara… pero la vida me tenía rencor o algo así por que llegó Tanya y me impidió besar a esa chica que entraba en mis sueños cada noche… la chica que me hacía sentir mil sensaciones con solo verla… aunque eso no cambia nada… ella no ha estado en ninguna clase especial, a lo mejor y ella no es como yo o como mi hermana, tal vez no sea una semi-diosa. Aunque para mi era mi diosa personal. Lo nuestro no puede ser, esa es la triste verdad…

**Hola! Se que me tarde, pero déjenme decirles que este es el capi más largo que he escrito, se que no dice mucho, excepto en algo de los sentimientos, tuve que recordar momentos que eran geniales para mi, en fin. Salen más personas que me lo pidieron, ya saben quieren salir háganmelos saber. Y sobre el profesor de vuelo, me inspire en un profesor mío, y si sonríe mucho hasta cuando te dice que te va a reprobar sonríe, jaja en fin dejen rr y un beso a tods...**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10**

Gracias a: Haydee, YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, dany-cullen-patt, etzelita, Thea2612, isabella cullen 17, sakura-shippuden, ashly cullen, aliswandecullen, .angel, diosapagana, vampirescullenswanByE, Jay-Dope, Ninee95, 7La'-'Brujitha7, MiiRiiaM Cullen, kairy kinomoto, sweet broke heart, Thea2612, Julián-Jared, Lola, Patty, y Eunice.

Miriam y Miriam: Me pidieron salir las dos de vampiras… si pueden darme algo para referirme a cada una; si no me voy a hacer bolas pelotas… me confundiré… grax.

Grax por sus alertas, favoritos… lean nota de abajo.

**Los personajes no son míos solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

Pov Bella

Después de mi clase de vuelo, me dirigí a la clase de matemáticas que tenía. Esa clase no la había tenido; así que no sabía con quien la tenía. Pero resulto que con ninguno de mis amigos, o alguno de los conocidos. Eso no me agrado, aunque no podía esperar a que alguno de ellos estuviera todo el tiempo conmigo.

-Hola, eres Bella, cierto?- pregunto alguien acercándose a mi. Era una chica de mi misma estatura. Solo que usaba un poco de tacones, así que no sabía con claridad si era de mi estatura.

-Si, ¿y tu eres?- pregunte, ya me estaba acostumbrando a que se acercaran a hablarme de la nada.

-Soy Elisabeth, es un placer. Vi lo que sucedió en la última clase, o bueno la clase que tuviste antes ¿vas a mate?

-Eh… si.

-Que bien, yo también; podemos ir juntas- dijo muy alegre. Llevaba una mochila y a parte llevaba un cuaderno en la mano. Me pregunto que será lo que contiene, lo sostiene como si su vida dependiera de ello. El salón estaba cerca así que no nos tardamos en encontrarlo; cuando entramos ella se sentó en un lugar hasta atrás. La iba a seguir, pero decidí mejor sentarme en el centro, no me agradaba estar asta delante pero tampoco hasta atrás.

Ella, se puso a escribir en su cuaderno, me fije en los movimientos de sus manos, parecía como si lo hiciera inconscientemente; de pronto ella levanto la vista asustada y busco mi mirada; no le costo trabajo encontrarla miro atrás mío, y de pronto el salón que había tenido cierto punto de ruido quedo en silencio, me gire y vi a mi peor pesadilla… si Edward, adivinaron. Otra clase con él… solo que algo había cambiado en él, se veía como tenebroso. Detrás de el entro su hermana Alice.

Ella se acerco a mi y me saludo, su hermano la miro mal y ella se separo; no prestaba a tención a nada más que a sus ojos, mi mirada se dirigió a su boca, sus labios entreabiertos… recordé el momento en que había estado a punto de besarlo; pero también recordé como actuó cuando la chica le habló.

-Nunca me había encontrado con un salón tan callado. Soy Vladimir, su maestro de matemáticas… ¿Qué hace ahí parado jovencito? Creo que solo hay un lugar; así que…- dijo el maestro esperando a que Edward se moviera.

Cuando lo hizo se empezó a dirigir hacía mi; mire cual era el lugar vacio y genial era atrás mío; acaso tenía que estar cerca de él en todas las clases. Por las barbas de Merlín, es que acaso estaban todos en mi contra… paso a mi lado, y cuando se sentó, sentí un suspiro a mis espaldas, no me gire no quería encontrarme con su mirada.

-Bien esos serán sus lugares; veremos un poco que tanto saben, les hare este pequeño examen y tranquilos que no contará para su calificación pero aun así contesten lo que saben- dijo él muy tranquilo. Tomo un bonche de exámenes y los fue pasando a las filas por montones.

Cuando comenzaron a pasar los exámenes, le entregue a Edward el bonche pero con miedo de verlo a los ojos; sin querer nos rozamos y con ese contacto sentí millones de descargas y todas se alojaron en mi estomago. Me gire y respire hondo; comencé a contestar el examen aunque no del todo concentrada y eso no era bueno. No se me facilitaban las matemáticas ni nada relacionado pero tampoco se me facilitaba la historia. En fin el punto es que no ayudaba que el chico por el que mi corazón latía… un momento, yo no pensé eso. A quién engaño me gusta, pero se que a él no le gusto, nunca le podría gustar a alguien como él. Trataba de concentrarme, pero sentía su mirada en mi cuello, no me pude concentrar más y entregue mi examen, el profesor me dijo que podía salir.

Cuando salí del salón, respire hondo… de pronto quería llorar por el y porque me lastimaba y tal vez el no se daba cuenta pero lo hacia.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo un voz melodiosa, que supe identificar.

-Eso no creo que te interese- le dije con dolor en mi voz; no quería llorar, pero mis ojos me picaban con fuerza.

-La verdad, me interesa y más de lo que crees- dijo con voz firme pero a la vez como en un susurro.

No dije nada, solo levante un poco la vista pero no lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos; me gire a un lado para pasar y poder irme. –Hey! ¡Espera!- dijo el siguiéndome, no me detuve aunque estuve a punto de hacerlo. De pronto me vi aprisionada entre su cuerpo y los casilleros, tenía sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije con rabia y dolor.

-Quiero saber porque te saliste así del examen- me dijo con voz apremiante y exigente.

-Sabes ese es mi problema no el tuyo; en serio, ¿por qué de pronto te interesa lo que haga? ¿Acaso sufres de bipolaridad o algo similar? ¿O solo tratas de confundirme con tu actitud? Porque déjame decirte que estas teniendo excito…

-No solo quiero conocerte, pero no me dejas acercarme…

-Bueno tampoco es que lo hayas intentado.

-De hecho lo hice en la clase de francés.

-Solo en esa ocasión, después me dejaste claro que te dejara en paz.

-Yo no dije nada acerca de eso.

-Bueno pero eso fue lo que sentí, así que, nos vemos tengo cosas que hacer…

-Vamos que puede ser más importante que yo, ¿eh?- dijo con voz arrogante, eso si que no.

-Sabes no se como eres o como son las personas contigo; pero no eres el ombligo del mundo y no se porque te sorprende que tenga cosas que hacer, créeme que lo que yo hago es mejor que andar confundiendo a la gente o incluso mejor que haciéndoles creer que soy buena gente y de repente cuando aparece una chica de la nada cambio totalmente…

-Ok ya entendí. Pero es que si tan solo pudiera de…

_Ring, ring. _Y la campana me salvo.

-Lo siento debo irme, en serio.

-¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?- pregunto, mire mi horario y vi el nombre defensa contra las artes obscuras. No podía decirle eso.

-Una clase, nos vemos- dije y me aleje entre la gente.

-¿Dónde te metiste?- pregunto Elizabeth; se le veía preocupada pero no sabía porque.

-Estuve hablando con alguien.

-Una amistad surgirá, pero el amor también surgirá. Ambos tendrán un peligro que afrontar, pon atención de con quien te juntas, que pueden ser engañosos.

-Oye estas bien?

-Claro, solo ten cuidado con lo que te dije, tu futro es raro y bastante confuso.- Dijo con al voz perdida, abrazo más su cuaderno no creo que fuera consiente de ese gesto.

-Claro, gracias… creo. Debo irme- dije y me dirigí al aula de duelo.

Camine por pasillos, entre y vi a varios ahí. Ya había un maestro.

-Gracias por acompañarnos señorita- dijo el hombre que parecía ser el maestro.

-Bien ahora que ya estamos todos, empezaremos, en esta clase tendrán que poner aprueba sus poderes, los que no tienen o no saben cuales son, aquí los descubriremos y también tendrán que recordar todos los hechizos que hayan aprendido o los que vayan aprendiendo, en esta ocasión nos concentraremos en la protección y en revertir lo que sus enemigos les lancen. Lo que sea, ya sea un animal o un hechizo. Así que a ver, ustedes dos pasen. Las que acaban de llegar tarde.

Camine a la plataforma que había, me pare en seco al ver que Elisabeth era la otra que había llegado tarde.

-Bien, si ella te lanza un hechizo para inmovilizarte, como te defenderías- solo miro pensando unos momentos, no respondí nada así que el prosiguió –tendrás que decir "_protego" _y levantar tus brazos en forma de una_ x, _tu varita la traes, ¿verdad?

-Si claro.

-Estupendo; es lo mismo para ti; veamos que hechizos se saben.

Empezamos a lanzarnos hechizos, cuando por fin el maestro dijo que nos detuviéramos, lo mire agradecida; así continuo la clase, realmente fue agotador. Nunca me había sentido tan cansada como ahora. Cuando sonó la campana, camine hacía mi casillero, tenía que recoger mis cosas para la siguiente clase.

- ¿Quelle est votre prochaine classe? (Cual es tu siguiente clase)- pregunto una voz a mis espaldas; no respondí, sabía quien era pero que se… tranquila Bella, es que no lo entiendo, el era diferente a veces.

-Ok, si no quieres hablar solo tenías que decirlo, pero desde un principio para no tomarme las molestias de tratar de hacerte plática y prácticamente quedar en ridículo- dijo con la voz fría. Ven esto es a lo que me refiero, cambia de emociones más rápido que una chica en sus días rojos, o incluso que una embarazada.

Me quede parada viendo como se alejaba y se perdía entre la gente, suspire, no podía hacer nada para evitar que cambiara de humor; seguí caminado hacía mi casillero.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- dijo Lola, parándose a lado mío. Ya me había detenido frente a mi casillero.

-Mal, me toco con Edward otra clase, y de repente empezó a comportarse como si le importará; sin mencionar que estoy muy cansada como para asistir a más clases, después de la que acabo de tener…

-Aguarda; ¿quién diablos es Edward?- pregunto alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

-Alguien, no se mucho de él, excepto que se apellida Masen y que tiene una hermana. Estoy con el en matemáticas, francés y en biología; solo que espero no me toque en otra materia con él.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡QUE, CLARO QUE NO!

-Claro como digas.

-¿Cómo diga qué?- pregunto Rose, haciendo acto de presencia, atrás de ella venía alguien, una chica guapa, no tanto como Rose pero bastante como para hacerme sentir mal, tenía su cabello rizado con algo de flequillo.

-Les presento a mi prima Miriam Hale, ellas son Lola y Bella.

Asentí con la cabeza. –Chicas lo siento me tengo que ir. Rendez-vous les filles. (Nos vemos chicas).

Salí corriendo hacía mi salón. Tenía clase de literatura, era una clase que no me iba a perder por nada del mundo. Amaba esa clase, visualice el salón y apresure mi carrera, todavía no tocaban, pero quería poder tener un lugar en medio. Entre, y todavía había lugar… solo un lugar a lado de… Edward.

Esto no puede ser, ¿tengo todas las clases con él?, o ¿que sucede? Pase y me senté a su lado.

-Wow ¿a que debo el honor?- dijo con voz burlona.

-No me gusta sentarme hasta adelante o hasta atrás, prefiero en medio y dado que es el único lugar vacio…

-De acuerdo; dime ¿te gusta la literatura?

-Si, es una de mis materias favoritas. Así que se podría decir que amo esta materia… ¿a ti?

-Soportable- fue lo único que dijo y se volteo a no se que ver en su cuaderno.

Saque un cuaderno que siempre traía conmigo; ya sea para dibujar o incluso para escribir. Pero en está ocasión quería dibujar pero no sabía que… mire alrededor pero seguía sin poder dibujar algo. Cerré mi cuaderno frustrada, me acosté sobre mi escritorio, estaba más que cansada. Esa clase de defensa era realmente agotadora, no era bueno tenerla temprano.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Edward.

-No realmente. Estoy muy cansada- dije y al levantar mi mirada vi a Edward hincado frente a mi escritorio, así que lo tenía tan solo a unos cuantos centímetros.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase tuviste antes?- preguntó con demasiado interés.

-Lo siento, pero será mejor que se quedé así.

-Eres especial- dijo con una afirmación y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Claro que soy especial… todos lo somos; cada persona es especial ya sea porque tiene un don, como dibujar, o tocar un instrumento realmente bien. O incluso hacer algo que haga como nadie más sabe hacerlo. Todos somos especiales Edward- dije con la voz segura. Tal vez el sepa lo que pasa aquí, pero no podía decirle lo que yo era, o si era especial o no. Tal vez no sea lo mejor.

-Claro, tienes razón todos somos especiales. ¿Qué te hace especial a ti?- pregunto todavía con una esperanza en su voz… aunque no se realmente porque tenía esperanza.

-No se, creo que yo soy la excepción a esa regla, soy torpe. Y no soy muy agraciada.

-No es verdad. Tal vez algún día te des cuenta de lo equivocada que estabas acerca de eso, tal vez eres especial para alguien.

-Tal vez, para mi hermano, o mis amigos. Pero nunca seré de otra forma más que como amiga- le dije, y yo misma me percate del dolor en mi voz, yo sabía porque era ese dolor; yo no me sentía especial o más bien indicada para él.

-Muy bien; perdonen la tardanza. Soy su maestro de literatura, Eleazar. Me alegra que tengan ya sus lugares. Bien aquí veremos desde la literatura obligatoria, hasta propuestas de ustedes… **(N/A: les agradecería que si tienen una lectura en mente agradecería me dieran sus ideas con la información).**

**-**Esto será muy interesante- murmuro Edward.

-Primero que nada les dejare leer una obra muy común en la clase y que abrirá un debate, después de leerlo, claro. Esta obra será la de William Shakespeare, _Romeo y Julieta_- se escucharon abucheos, pero yo amaba esa obra, es una de las mejores. –Bien es suficiente, después podrán leer algo diferente, pero esta será l primera obra que leeremos, así que tienen hasta el Viernes para entregar un ensayo y ese día habrá debate sobre esta obra, espero traigan sus mentes frescas- después de esa tarea, empezó a hablar un poco sobre William Shakespeare; algunos datos sobre sus obras. Me gustaba la obra, y otras más pero muy pocas veces me interesaba sobre los autores. Empecé a hacer dibujos sin forma como en francés, sin prestar demasiada atención.

-Bella- dijo esa voz que hacía que se me cortara la respiración con solo oírla, pronunció mi nombre en un susurró, volteé a verlo y me señala un papel tirado cerca de mi lugar.

**Disculpa; pero tendrás de casualidad el libro; es que tengo otros pero ese me falta.**

Eso si que me sorprendió; lo miré sorprendida el solo se encogió de hombros al percatarse de mi mirada.

Es que yo también tengo que leerlo, así que no creo que eso sea posible.

Le devolví el papel, el lo leyó; sonrió, y pensó un momento en eso, miró al techo como si lo fueran a iluminar; escribió algo, y trate de descifrar que podía ser pero el mismo se tapo con un brazo. Me devolvió el papel.

**Y si lo leemos juntos? Podríamos reunirnos en la biblioteca. ¿Qué te parece?**

Volví a leerlo; definitivamente Edward tiene cambios de humor, ha e ser bipolar y el no lo acepta, podría aceptar esa propuesta; así sabría si él es especial, tal vez sea un hechicero… ¿y si es algo más? Pero bueno es una excelente excusa para averiguarlo.

Está bien acepto; ¿que te parece cada martes en la biblioteca después de clases?

Doble el papel y se lo devolví; el lo leyó frunció el ceño, pero lo medito un poco. Creo que no va aceptar; tal vez se lo va a pedir a la chica… -Está bien- murmuro, y me dio el papel, un momento cuando escribió en él?

**Pero el trabajo lo tenemos que entregar el viernes, mejor nos vemos desde hoy. Si nos turnamos para leerlo; si lo terminamos.**

Cierto, como lo olvide; en fin creo que tendré que hacer tiempo, solo espero que no nos quedemos muy tarde.

De acuerdo. Nos vemos saliendo de clases.

Le regrese el papel y el asintió y lo guardo, a lo mejor para tirarlo más tarde no lo sé.

-Bien, no olviden su tarea, para el viernes y traigan propuestas para ver en clase **(N/A: También va para ustedes)** nos vemos en la siguiente clase, que tengan buen día jóvenes.

No me percate que ya había sonado la campana; el profesor se retiro y todos empezaron a hablar y a salir del aura. –Nos vemos al rato. Tengo que irme quede con unos amigos. Adiós Bella- y se fue. Claro teníamos el receso; pero aun así me sentí decepcionada la no ser invitada a comer con él. Aunque no es que pensara que llegará a pasar, simplemente lo esperaba.

-Nos vemos Bella; mi hermano ha de andar en las nubes no me espero. Nos vemos en la practica, ¿no?- la mire extrañada, no es porque su hermana Alice no me hablará es solo que no se a que practica se refería. Se dio cuenta de mi confusión y me aclaro mi mente –La practica de porristas- dijo, me sonroje violentamente, como lo olvide ella estaba así. En fin creo que… la lectura, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tendré que hablar con él, pero en dónde.

-Tal vez. Alice ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar ahorita a tu hermano?- le pregunte con cierto miedo en la voz, bueno en sí era pena, pero no se porque me daba pena.

-Tal vez esté guardando sus cosas en su casillero, no le gusta cargar. Tal vez lo puedas encontrar ahí. Te llevo con él, vamos- me dijo ofreciéndome una mano, la tome solo para pararme. Tome mi mochila, y empecé a caminar detrás de Alice.

-Recuerdas la clase de música, sabes si tienes alguna duda, le puedes preguntar a mi hermano, es un experto en música. Estaba pensando que podríamos comparar clases para ver en que otra tenemos juntas.

-Si tal vez- respondí cortante.

-Bien, es el que está en el siguiente pasillo; yo tengo que hacer algo, pero lo encontraras, créeme.

-Y si no está ahí?- le pregunte antes de que se fuera.

-Lo va a estar, créeme. Confía en mí- y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue.

Camine hasta el siguiente pasillo; como podía estar ella tan segura de que iba a estar. Cuando llegué, había varios casilleros abiertos, no lo vi , así que iba a dar media vuelta, pero unas puntas cobrizas me detuvieron. Supongo que estaba agachado.

Camine hasta él, con cierto miedo –hola- dije demasiado alegre creo yo. El se sorprendió al verme, pero sonrió.

-Hola- respondió igual de alegre que yo.

-Esto… mira tengo ensayo de porristas, así que tendremos que fijar una hora después de clases, a lo mejor solo dos horas…

-Tranquila, yo también tengo practica de basketball; así que no hay problema, vemos en la tarde, de acuerdo?

-Claro, entonces será mejor que me vaya- respondí, me acomode mi mochila y me di media vuelta. Quería voltear pero a la vez no quería hacerlo. Me dirigí al gran comedor. Busque con la mirada a mis amigos y los encontré en la misma mesa. Camine hacia ellos… y estaba ahí Elisabeth y Miriam.

-Hola chicos- salude.

-Hola, que bien que ya llegaste, tenemos que ir por la comida. ¿Quieren algo ustedes?- pregunto Emmett a los Hale, los cuales negaron con la cabeza.

-Bien, vamos Bella.

Mire a nuestra mesa en lo que estaba formada; solo pedí una ensalada y una botella de agua; no quería más cosas. Mire con detalle a Miriam la prima de Rose y Jasper; bueno era parecida sus ojos eran del mismo color, y tenía su piel pálida y todo; sin embargo su cabello era castaño, fue lo que más note de diferencia, y no es que fuera muy observadora en ese aspecto; pero estaba seguro que eran unas personas muy agraciadas nada en comparación conmigo.

-Bella pásame la manzana que esta de tu lado, la roja- tome la única roja que había y se la di; tomé mi bandeja con mi comida y fui a pagar; poco después llegó Emmett con su bandeja también. –El chico de ojos verde esmeralda, ¿no?- pregunto, lo mire y vi que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si; tengo unas cuantas clases normales con él, y si no es un… ya sabes- dije cortante.

-Bella, eso no importa mucho, siempre y cuando haya amor o incluso amistad, no importa lo que sean.

-Si Rose no fuera hechicera, ¿seguirías con ella?- el dudo antes de responder, pero cuando volteo hacia la mesa donde estaban todos, la miro a ella sonrió y lo único que dijo fue _absolutamente_.

Pague la comida y nos encaminamos hacia la mesa; estaban riendo todos.

-Oye Emmett, hay que buscar más amigos- dijo Jasper en el momento en que Emmett y yo nos sentamos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Emmett realmente confundido.

-Bueno somos solo nosotros dos aquí, así que necesitamos a alguien más.

-Claro Jazz lo que digas- Emmett le dio el avión ya que estaba demasiado interesado en saborear su comida, nos reímos de eso; si que era un tragón mi hermano. No pude evitar, cuando mi giré para hablar con Elizabeth y con Miriam y conocerlas más; en fin mire hacia la mesa de él.

-Oigan, les quiero presentar a Miriam, bueno ella estuvo en mi clase de inglés. No conoce a nadie así que la invite a sentarse con nosotros- dijo Elisabeth señalando a una chica.

-Genial otra mujer más- refunfuño Jasper entre dientes.

-Hola, un gusto conocerte tocaya. Genial nos llamamos igual…

-Si, ahora tendremos que decir Miriam uno y Miriam dos o algo similar- dijo Rose interrumpiendo a Miriam.

-Hola soy Rose, te presento. Ellos son Emmett y Jasper, bueno Miriam, Bella, Lola, Eunice, Kari, y Stephanie- dijo Rose señalándonos uno a uno.

-Bien, sienttate, veamos. Primero hay que conocerte…

-Deja que coma Kari.

-Disculapla, le gusta conocer gente nueva- dijo Stephanie disculpando a Kari. Hicimos un lugar para ella; le ofrecimos comida; y empezó a contarnos cosas acerca de ella… volví a mirar y otra vez me estaba observando; gire mi cabeza violentamente cuando advertí la mirada de otra persona que estaba en su misma mesa; me encontré con la mirada de Eunice, se río y siguió hablando pero su mirada me daba a entender que me había atrapado mirando a Edward.

La chica nueva del grupo Miriam, me miró significativamente y vio en dirección a Edward, sonrió pero su sonrisa se esfumo cuando Rose le dijo algo en voz tan baja que creo que solo ella le escucho. Miró sorprendida a Rose y ella asintió, miro en dirección a Jasper y a Miriam su prima los cuales también asintieron y entre los cuatro se dirigieron miradas significativas, pero solo ellos se lograron entender.

**Pov. Edward**

Cuando su mirada choco con la mía no pude evitar sonreír como un idiota. Ella se sonrojó, se veía realmente adorable cuando se sonrojaba. _Quieres una foto? Por que no se la pides?_ Alice, la mire y ella sonrió divertida; mi hermana si que se volvió más alegre y además es muy observadora, se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba y me hizo una serie de preguntas apenas llegué. La frene antes de que empezará a imaginarse algo más, aunque estaría feliz de que hubiera algo más.

-Hey chicos, quiero presentarles a mi "_hermana"_ no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarse se llama Danna, Danna ellos son mis amigos Tanya, Alice, Patty, Ashley, Priscilia, Edward y Demetri.

-Hola, ven siéntate…

-Son pocos- dijo Danna, me reí ante aquello.

-Si bueno, aun no congeniamos con todos los de nuestro grupo; así que por el momento solo somos nosotros, pero pronto habrá más tranquila- dijo Tanya con voz realmente fingida.

-Tanya, creo que acabas de hacer a un lado a tus amores perros falderos, por no decir otra cosa- respondió Priscilia con voz fría.

-Mira cálmate si no…

-Calma a las dos ahora, no podemos ser un grupo si nos peleamos entre nosotros por los dioses- dijo Ashley, hasta ahora nunca la había visto así; se veía realmente enojada.

-Ash tiene razón; debemos estar unidos. No podemos andarnos peleándonos como si fuéramos solo amigos- dijo Patty, con voz firme aunque en su mente la tenía más preocupada que estábamos llamando la atención.

-No puedo estar dónde ella esté- fue lo único que dijo Tanya.

-Vamos a hacer un trato; ustedes solo se hablarán cuando tengan que hacerlo, y así será para todos cuando no logremos superar las diferencias o incluso las rivalidades de nuestros padres. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Demetri por un momento sentí como si un adulto me llamará la atención. Su voz fue más firme que la de Patty; aunque su padre fuera la misma persona, no eran iguales. Patty era fuerte a su manera, pero Demetri parecía que quería que todo saliera a la perfección y era más inexpresivo, más parecido a su padre, lo contrario de Patty.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo; mi padre llegó a tener sus problemas por ayudar a Hera, y entre otras cosas; como unos problemas con Hades, incluso con Ares por Afrodita; así que por mi está bien- respondió Klaus, todo lo dijo en un susurró mientras que su aceptación del tratado la dijo alto y claro; yo sabía cuales habían sido los problemas que había tenido, o tenía una ligera idea de ellos, pero del que más sabía era del problema que tuvo con Zeus por ayudar a Hera.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ashley, con la voz que tendría toda madre cuando encuentra una solución para que su familia no se divida. No sé si Ashley habrá estudiado algo antes de venir o sabrá que hay rivalidades que no puedes evitar, como la que tenían algunos dioses; era tan fuerte que se la pasaban a sus hijos.

-Claro; así por lo menos dejarán de pelear ustedes dos, incluso si llegan mas no habrá peleas- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, aunque no lleve mucho tiempo aquí; por lo visto algunas rivalidades son fuertes, no quiero tener problemas- dijo Danna con una sonrisa radiante.

-Por mi está bien- dije y de inmediato Tanya respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza que estaba de acuerdo; Priscilia se alejó un poco de ella; pero ya no estaba tan mal. Solo que en su mirada había algo que me hacía pensar bien acerca de ella. Su madre era una maestra en las armas, podía darle una buena sacudida o más bien su merecido a Tanya… aunque ella no se quedaba atrás, una maldición de amor puede darle; aunque no se mucho todavía de los poderes de ellos creo que han de tener poderes.

-Bien es un acuerdo- dijo Demetri y se dejo caer en el banco; seguimos platicando de cosas sin importancia; aunque la conversación giró un poco alrededor de Danna para conocerla; en su mente pude ver el miedo que sentía; y un poco el alivio al ver de nuevo a alguien como ella. Por lo visto nunca hablo con los demás, aunque en las clases teníamos que juntarnos por grupos, no nos hablábamos mucho; más que con los que conocíamos.

En mis clases no normales, me toco con mi hermana, tuve de nuevo con Cayo; alguien que no me simpatizaba del todo; mi hermana iba a tomar clases conmigo para que pudiera manejar mejor su griego; ya que nos advirtió este maestro que todas las clases íbamos a ver el griego, a veces tendríamos que aprenderlo bien. Muchos formaron grupos de estudio, Alice sabía griego pero no del todo como los demás. Cuando lo dijo Alice solo capto lo importante. Aunque no fue la única, habló en griego las dos horas, creo que solo teníamos con él; después tenía vuelo en Pegaso; pero espero esa sea con alguien diferente. Cuando Cayo empezó a hablar en griego, mucho murmuraban entre ellos; de seguro preguntándose que decía; casi no preste atención, estaba demasiado ocupado traduciéndole a mi hermana todo…

_Flash Back_

_-_ _Καλημέρα μαθητές μου, αλλά τώρα θα δούμε λίγη δουλειά των όπλων στην επόμενη τάξη θα δούμε τη χρήση των στοιχείων ή τις εξουσίες του. (Buenos días mis alumnos; bien hoy veremos un poco de trabajo de armas; en la siguiente clase que tenemos veremos el uso de sus elementos o poderes.)_

_-Edward no entiendo nada- suspire y empecé a traducirle, nos dividió en los equipos y empezamos el trabajo de armas, era principalmente defendernos._

_-_ _Για όσους δεν γνωρίζουν τέλεια το Γρηγοριανό, πρέπει να μάθουμε ότι οι κατηγορίες θα είναι κατά κύριο λόγο στη γλώσσα αυτή. Εάν μπορούν να κάνουν ένα καλό δάσκαλο ή να μάθουν για τον εαυτό σας. Μέχρι την επόμενη τάξη. (Para los que no saben perfectamente el griego; deberán aprenderlo ya que las clases serán en esta lengua principalmente. Si pueden tomen un buen tutor o aprendan por ustedes mismos. Hasta la siguiente clase.)_

_-Edward, puedes ser mi tutor, por favor._

_-Sabes que si, hermanita._

_-Te adoro, eres el mejor hermano del mundo- se abalanzo hacia mi cuello; la abrace y cuando se bajo en su mirada vi demasiada felicidad que creo que estallaría de esa dicha que tenía mi hermana._

_-Me tengo que ir- _

_-Quien ese chico Alice- le pregunte aunque era más una exigencia que una pregunta._

_-Alguien hermanito, no te preocupes tu eres el mejor._

_Fin del flash Back_

Cuando vi hacia la mesa de Bella, me percate que el chico que había visto en la mente de Alice era uno que estaba con ella; era parte de sus amigos. Pero también lo había visto en las prácticas de Basketball.

Mi hermana estaba feliz pero yo también estaba muy feliz; había logrado hablar más con Bella; aunque en unas cuantas ocasiones me comporte de manera estúpida… aunque al final logre obtener unas horas de su compañía sin que fuera por una clase; y a demás tengo varias clases con ella; lo cual era genial.

Aunque debo admitir que deseo poder saber que es ella… porque sé que no es una humana; algo en mi me dice que no es humana pero que puede ser? Eso lo sabré adelante, por el momento solo me interesa por Bella no por si es algo no humano como yo.

Tal vez podría invitarla a salir, tal vez este fin de semana…

**Pov. Rosalie**

¡Que emoción! Mi prima había llegado al fin… le rogué porque fuera al instituto, no lleva mucho tiempo con la sangre de animal como nosotros y esa era una razón para no venir, pero gracias a mi hermano Jasper la logramos convencer, aparte Carlise y Esme también nos ayudaron. Ella se unió a nuestra familia después que Jasper y yo, varias años más tarde; sus ojos ya eran color dorado como el de nosotros; y si se parecía un poco a nosotros, lo más notorio de diferencia era su cabello, pero aun así era nuestra prima no una hermana; después de que se controlo un poco quizá un tiempo para ella sola, mis padres Carlise y Esme aceptaron darle la libertad. Seguíamos en contacto, nos veíamos una que otra vez; cuando Jasper me dio la noticia; ella brinco sobre mi espalda; Carlise y Esme aceptaron gustosos; el cuarto de Jazz y el mío era grande; así que agregamos una cama extra provisional, en lo que se acomodaba en su habitación.

Ella si que era alegre, era muy alocada, a veces demasiado hiperactiva así que no era bueno que tomara demasiados dulces o azúcar; incluso el café.

Cuando llego la hora del receso, le presente a la mayoría de los amigos, cuando le presente a Emmett me miro significativamente, no le podía ocultar nada. Le contare después, llegó otra vampira llamada Miriam también; no se percato que nosotros lo éramos, cuando Jasper sintió que iba a usar su poder, nos envió la sensación que te embriaga cuando vas a usar un poder. Eso lo sentí una vez cuando mi prima me mostró su poder, uso a Jasper para eso… repitió su don, mil veces más fuerte que Jasper, la emoción que sentí fue la que ella sintió que percibió Jazz; es difícil de explicar, pero le dije en voz baja –Yo no lo haría si fuera tú. Ellos no son vampiros como nosotros, son hechiceros- ella me miró atónita, asentí; vio a Miriam y a Jasper y ambos asintieron; percibí la mirada de Bella. Empecé un tema de conversación, por suerte ella no se percato… la nueva vampiresa Miriam su don era bastante peculiar, lo averigüe gracias a mi don; puedo percibir los dones de los demás y mostrarlos para otros o expandirlos. Concede deseos, cuando vio como Bella y el otro chico se miraban iba a concederles un deseo; eso no lo podía hacer. Bueno debíamos mostrarle las reglas…

Por lo pronto, todo marcha bien, aunque aun tengo una duda ¿Carlise que enseña? Aun no lo he descubierto, pero lo hare pronto, le preguntare si es preciso…

**Hola! Perdonen la tardanza; pero créanme que he tenido que hacer demasiadas cosas, en fin se los recompense créanme… 13 páginas de Word es mi record personal. Trate de poner una parte de un día de clases en el Instituto Sol de Media Noche. ¿Qué les pareció? Tratare actualizar lo más rápido posible si me cumplen un deseo… tengo 96rrs, ¿llegamos a los 130? Si llegan a esos rr, actualizare dos capítulos seguidos o uno igual de largo.**

**Nota importante: Esto es, para las que quieren salir, (o los si es que hay) bien… necesito personajes malos también, los hechiceros están genial. Humanos, nadie quiere así que los sacare se la saga. Vampiros: No he recibido muchos, así que no hay problema, si quieren estar cerca de los semi-dioses díganlo. Y ahora con los semi-dioses, tampoco piden mucho estos, en fin. Esto es… pueden pedir que salga algún personaje en especial o un familiar y así… esto es lo que me falta para los que quieren o las que quieran salir en el grupo de Edward, Alice y ellos:**

**Necesito… Un hijo de Hades, dos hijas de Poseidón y un hombre (tmbn hijo de él), hijo de Ares, puede ser hombre o mujer. Si les interesa, poder, nombre, y si quieren algo en particular déjenlo con un rr. O un mensaje.**

**También pueden ser maestros; propuestas, dudas, reclamos… todo es bienvenido.**

**Recuerden 130, besos. pero si llegamos a mas x mi encantada... recomiendenme... besos**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

Miriams: A ver no creo que sean las mismas, pero a la que me pidió tener el don de conceder los deseos se llamara Miriam, y la que pidió poder hacer más fuerte los poderes será Miri. Las quiero a ambas, chao.

Cullenmoon: Deja tu correo con espacios ya que no apareció, si te interesa el mio es: aja . o hotmail . com *sin espacios*

Manu al cx: Seria grandiosa tu idea, pero no voy a poner que sean parte del Olimpo, tengo otros planes, pero grax.

Gracias por sus rr, alertas y no olviden votar; x favor voten.

**Los personajes no son míos solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

Pov. Bella

Después de seguir platicando llegó el momento de continuar con las clases. Nos levantamos y cada quién fue hacia su casillero.

-¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase? Tengo una plática pendiente contigo- dijo Lola, siguiéndome a mi casillero. Saque mi horario y me lo arrebato.

-No puedo creerlo, tienes una clase de ¿plantas?

-¿qué? No, para nada…

-Eso no dice tu horario, tu horario dice que tendrás clase de botánica eso sí que es raro.

-Pero yo no quiero tener nada que ver con las plantas…

-Es obligatoria, Hechi…

-Ya entendí- le dije contante al saber que se refería a la hechicería.

-Tranquila, yo también la tengo, y aparte los diosecillos también tienen que tomarla.

-Ah, o sea que…

-Está clase es la única que compartimos, pero nadie sabe quiénes son; nos tenemos permitido… oye sabes tenemos que llegar, te explico en el camino.

-Claro, perdona- me dispuse a caminar a lado de ella.

-Bien, mira. Tenemos prohibido decirles que somos; solo te diré que en esta clase la compartimos con ellos, ah por cierto tenemos que vernos para formar parte del comité.

-¿Qué comité?- pregunte deteniéndola en el pasillo, ya estábamos frente a la puerta.

-Oh, cierto, bueno va a ver un comité de chicos sobrenaturales y bueno vamos a entrar.

-No, lo siento. Yo no entro…

-Vamos Bella, entra con nosotros. Rose y las Miriams tampoco quisieron.

-No, lo siento.

-Osh, está bien. Pero bueno recuerda, no decir a nadie quien eres.

-Claro, no diré mi nombre…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Bella- y con esto me jalo para entrar en la clase. No quise mirar a nadie, solo me guiaba por Lola.

-Aquí hay que sentarnos.

-Claro- respondí y me senté en el banco. Al frente mío había un pequeño jardín y varias macetas, yo no veía ninguna diferencia entre las plantas.

-Así que Bella dime; ¿quién es Edward?- pregunto de repente Lola, me gire demasiado rápido a verla ya que me mareé.

-Alguien- respondí cortante, ella torció los ojos y río.

-Ya lo sé, pero quien es en especial, ¿eh?- dijo moviendo las cejas de nuevo.

-Es un chico- me miro como si fuera lo obvio –espera déjame terminar; es alguien muy especial, he tomado varias clases normales con él.

-Vamos al grano, ¿te gusta? La verdad, Bella.

-Supongo… digo no, claro que… bueno tal vez… es que…

-Te gusta, ok. Y ¿le gustas?- me pregunto, ya no tenía caso que lo ocultara.

-Como voy a saberlo. Parece bipolar, a veces parece que le importo pero algo pasa y cambia, ya sea por algo que digo o por algo que pasa y…

-Lamento haberte dado esa impresión- respondió una voz a mis espaldas… esa voz, creo que es… entonces es especial.

-¿Edward?- pregunte a la vez que me giraba.

-La última vez que cheque mi acta de nacimiento, ese seguía siendo mi nombre. Hola Bella- dijo sonriendo de lado, esa sonrisa hizo que mi corazón latiera contra mis costillas dolorosamente.

-Hola- dije con voz estrangulada.

-Bien como nadie os presenta, yo misma lo hare. Soy Lola, amiga de Bella- dijo Lola hacia Edward y otra chica que otras dos chicas y un hombre que venían con él. Yo solo prestaba atención a Edward.

Lola menciono antes que solo venían a esta clase gente especial… semi-dioses y hechiceros. Lo cual significa que él es uno de los dos, pero no se cual. Aunque se algo, no es solo un humano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Patty –dijo una chica guapa, y que por lo visto era algo intimidante, aunque no me intimidaba tanto –Ellos son, Ashley, y Klaus. Y bueno el es Edward- termino de decir, señalo a cada uno y bueno ellos se sumergieron en una plática de quien sabe que.

-Oigan, ¿tienen lugar? Se podrían sentar con nosotros- pregunto Lola. No hablaron mucho, pero al aceptar. Empezaron a hablar de cosas sobre quien sabe que.

-No te molesta, ¿o sí? Por como hablabas…

-Aun así, lo que haya dicho no es exactamente que tenga que ver contigo, y no, no me molesta- respondí interrumpiéndolo, sonrió de lado de nuevo y mi corazón empezó otra vez la carrera de latidos, se sentó a un lado, eran como equipos.

-Bien. Sabía que no eras solo humana- dijo de repente, lo mire a los ojos y vi un brillo especial. Pero creo que fue un grave error, me hundí en sus ojos verdes esmeralda, él me miro de la misma forma que yo, pero a la vez en su mirada vi que tenía intriga. Yo también la tenía.

-Bueno, tampoco es que tu aparentaras ser normal- dije tratando de que mi voz sonara normal.

-Si tienes razón escuche lo de la bipolaridad. Pero tranquila, no tengo esa enfermedad. Solo era precaución. Aunque ahora está la duda de que eres…

-Claro, quedan dos posibilidades- dije mirando al frente, tratando inútilmente de alejar la sensación que sentía en mí. Era como si con solo verlo me sintiera completa.

-Algo es algo… antes había cuatro opciones… aunque mejor dejémoslo en tres. Al final lo averiguare.

-Puede ser- me limite a decir. Iba a preguntarle si tenía sospechas pero una persona entro en el aula. Era un señor que parecía un actor de Hollywood, extremadamente guapo; su cabello era rubio y sus ojos color dorado. Su piel pálida… se me vino a la mente los Hale…

-No puede ser, es idéntico a los Hale- dijo en un susurro Lola, yo seguía mirando a la persona que solo nos miraba, asentí y cuando lo hizo él se rio.

-Bien, veo que ustedes ande ser los especiales; es un gusto conocerlos. En un momento entraran los humanos, ellos también tomaran las clases; aunque solo unos cuantos. Pero aun así. Veo que ya formaron equipos, bien. Solo una cosa no mencionen ya nada especial- mire a mi alrededor y vi que los que legaron con Edward alzaron la cabeza, esperando algo… mire a Lola, no eran los únicos, ella se encogió de hombros.

Antes de ir hacia la puerta, se giro y nos miro en general.

-Lo siento mi nombre es Carlise Hale, y soy su maestro de Botánica. Y si esperan un recibimiento más grato por ser especiales, no se los daré. Son por ahora solo estudiantes- dijo y se encamino a la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?- pregunte con cierto miedo en la voz.

-Nada, no te preocupes…

**Pov. Edward**

_¿Qué le pasa? Nos debe respeto. _Dijo una voz que no supe identificar, mire a mi alrededor unos tenían cara de indignados y otros no les importaba, a mi grupo no le importo. No era el primero que nos decía algo como eso. Cayo lo decía constantemente e indirectamente.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto Bella de nuevo.

-Si, claro- dije mirándola de nuevo. Nunca me cansaría de mirarla era realmente hermosa.

-Hey, Klaus. Puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunto Priscilia, que venía llegando.

-Claro. Mira ellas son Lola y Bella- presento Klaus a las chicas. Lo bueno de esta clase era que pude averiguar y confirmar que Bella no es humana definitivamente.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Priscilia, miró significativamente a ambas chicas, en lo que se sentaba junto a Ashley.

_No son como nosotros ¿o si? _Me preguntó por el pensamiento, solo me encogí de hombros dándole a entender que no sabía.

-Bien, creo que ya encontraron el salón. Pasen- dijo el profesor, entrando, después de él entraron en fila varios chicos, y también chicas. Al final no eran pocos, ocuparon tres mesas.

Mire de nuevo a Bella, estaba absorta dibujando una planta que tenía al frente.

-Dibujas bien- le dije cerca de su oído, ella se asusto pero después volteo a verme y sonrió y dijo un gracias en silencio.

-Bien, veremos diferentes tipos de plantas, y también organizaremos excursiones pero eso será después. Ahora, quiero que vayan anotando el nombre de las plantas que tienen al frente.

-Antes que anoten algo, aunque estén en equipos, van a trabajar en parejas. Así que se ayudaran mutuamente…

-Disculpe profesor, puedo pasar. Lo siento me demore…

-Pase y tome asiento en ese equipo ahí les falta uno- dijo señalando nuestra mesa. Yo ya había visto a este tipo en una clase, era uno de los nuestros.

-Ven- dijo Klaus haciéndole un espacio.

-Hey, chico agua- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Cálmate que bien que te gano, fuerza bruta- respondió Klaus a la defensiva.

-Ya quisieras- respondió. Se rieron y se saludaron con un apretón de manos. Clásico fingen que se van a pelear y al final solo bromeaban.

-¿Por qué son así?- preguntó Bella con miedo, baje mi vista hacia ella, no entendía porque el miedo.

-Tienes miedo?- pregunte con ironía en la voz, no damos miedo. Pero mire a Lola y tenía la misma mirada.

-No- dijo Bella pero no sabe mentir.

-No sabes mentir. Oye quieres ser mi novi… compañera quiero decir- que idiota, estuve a punto de decirle lo que realmente quise decirle. Pero como le voy a decir eso, no nos conocemos bien, aunque siento que la conozco más de lo que pienso.

-Si, claro. Aunque déjame decirte que no soy muy buena en esto- dijo bajando su mirada; sus mejilla se prendieron un poco al decir eso.

-Yo tampoco, de hecho no creo que llegue a pasar- dije con una sonrisa.

-Bien, como decía formaran parejas, pero después y en ocasiones trabajaran en equipo, ahora si, alguien podría decirme que nombre tiene esta plata?- pregunto el profesor, sus pensamientos eran claros y muy pasivos.

-Es menta- dijo Priscilia levantando la mano y contestando. El profesor sonrió y empezó a balancearse sobre sus talones, pregunto otra cosa y de nuevo Prisicilia contesto. Claro cómo no iba a saber si su don son las plantas.

Así paso la clase, Bella solo anotaba y hacía un dibujo rápido de una hoja o de cosas que decía el profesor.

A la vez que escribía la miraba, ella a veces se percataba de mi mirada y trataba de formar con su cabello una cortina, pero a la vez le estorbaba para escribir, tomo una liga que le tendió Lola y se hizo un chongo improvisado. Se veía realmente bien, incluso creo que sexy.

-Por favor podría repetirnos lo que dije… Sr. Masen?- dijo el profesor dirigiéndose hacia mí, sus pensamientos eran algo confusos, Bella puso su cuaderno enfrente de mí, leí lo más rápido que pude y conteste.

-Por favor preste más atención.

Y siguió dando su clase, cuando tocaron guarde mis cosas.

-Edward, me voy. Tengo algo que decirle a Demetri- dijo Patty despidiéndose, se alejo pero antes le dijo algo a Lola, ella se rio y asintió y se fue. Los demás se despidieron con la mano y se fueron.

-¿Qué clase tienes?- dije girándome hacía Bella que conversaba con Lola.

-Química- dijo girándose hacia mí, que mal, yo tengo clase de vuelo. Bueno supongo que la veré después.

-Yo tengo otra clase, me tengo que ir. Adiós te cuidas- me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, pero algo cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-Claro a-adiós- dijo con voz entrecortada, sonreí internamente, yo provocaba eso. Me despedí de Lola con la mano y Salí de ahí. Alcance a escuchar un "le gustas, lo sabía" y un "cállate" de la voz de mi sol personal, sonreí con más ganas pero ya no solo internamente; camine hacia el patio donde sería mi clase de vuelo.

-Esa sonrisa tan alegre, debe ser algo bueno- dijo Alice posicionándome a lado mío.

-Algo así, la clase de botánica, la tengo con Bella…

-Sabía que te gustaba, pero tú te negabas a aceptarlo. Y ya le pediste que salgan?

-No, y no lo voy a hacer todavía; y lo negaba por que era necesario. Aunque aún no se que es…

-Es especial, es lo único que debes de saber… vamos a la clase, que ya quiero poder ver a los pegasos.

-¿Cómo sabes?- ella solo se toco su cabeza y se rio, su risa era contagiosa.

-Pequeña enana- dije desordenándole el cabello y abrazándola.

Se rio más fuerte, su risa de campanillas me contagio y me reí un poco y seguí caminando hacia el patio.

Cuando llegamos vi al chico que vi en la clase de botánica. –Hola, soy Garrent, creo que ya nos conocimos.

-Edward, y si nos vimos en la clase de botánica, ella es mi hermana Alice- dije presentando a Alice que miraba con mala cara a Garrent.

-Un gusto- dijo Garrent –Perdonen que los deje así pero debo ir con algunas chicas de Afrodita, son todo un biscocho.

-Claro- dijo Alice, cuando se fue se quedo mirando hacia el cielo con la boca abierta, mire en la misma dirección y lo que vi me asombro era un Pegaso, un Pegaso negro, realmente hermoso.

-Bien, mis queridos alumnos, cierren la boca vamos- dijo el profesor supongo cuando llego al suelo.

-Bien, aquí aprenderán a volar en pegasos y dragones y una que otra criatura. Soy su profesor de vuelo Emiliano- sonrió como un gato de una película, era realmente gracioso y extraño.

-Primero formen dos hileras detrás de estos dos jovencitos- dijo caminando hacia donde estábamos Alice y yo. Ella se puso detrás de mí.

-Ven aquí- dijo el profesor, guiándola hacia delante. Ella hizo un puchero pero el profesor no la miraba.

-Bien, ahora. No tiene que espantarlo, tienen que acercarse con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido; ya que lo hayan logrado, vendrán las preguntas.

Pase primero, fije mi mirada en él; y lo acaricie trate de acercarme sin espantarlo, aunque debo reconocer que yo era el asustado, Alice en cuanto término su turno se echo a correr a mis brazos. Cuando todos pasaron empezaron las preguntas acerca de él.

-Profesor, ¿podemos tener uno?- pregunto Garrent.

-Si, puedes, hay establos para ellos, pero debes de cuidarlo tú mismo. Y además deben dártelo ya sea tu papá o tu mamá. Pero de que puedes- dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Eso sería genial, me gustaría tener el mío.

-¿Cómo podemos pedirlo?- pregunto mi hermana.

-Bien, si en verdad lo desean, no es necesario. Incluso hay algunos en el establo ya. Solo deben esperar a que ellos les digan cual es- respondió el maestro.

Y sonó la campana, se paso demasiado rápido esta hora. –Vámonos, Ed. Quiero ir a mi siguiente clase- me presiono mi hermana y volví a ver en su mente al chico de la mesa de Bella.

-¿Ya me vas a decir quién es?- pregunte en lo que caminábamos hacia los pasillos.

-Aun no, más adelante- dijo y se fue corriendo.

Empecé a caminar hacia mi casillero. Me detuve en seco cuando vi a Bella, pero no venía sola. Venía con un chico; un poco más alto que ella, pero no lo suficiente como yo; su piel morena con un tono algo rojizo, venían riendo los dos. Me detuve en seco, ella nunca se ha reído así conmigo. Ella levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mía, primero era muy alegre pero algo vio en mis ojos que me miro con miedo.

Ya para esto estaban demasiado cerca para evitar verlos.

-Edward, ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto con su voz algo alegre, pero no como de seguro hablo con él.

-Ha sido la mejor clase de todas- dije fingiendo alegría.

-Vamos hombre. Soy Jacob, y tranquilo aunque tienes una novia…

-Ella no es mi novia- dije con voz dura y firme, - solo es una compañera y ya; no es algo más- dije con la voz más dura, ella me miro con dolor; pero no iba a dejar que mientras fingía estar conmigo me engañara técnicamente con alguien más… ¿de quién te engaña? De nadie, osh yo me entiendo, no me confundas, me recrimine a mí mismo.

-Claro, entonces…. Yo me voy Bells, tengo que ir a hacer algo. Cuídate mucho, nadie es seguro. Dijo y se fue, todavía le dice "Bells".

-Edward…

-¿Qué?- la corte con la voz elevada unas cuantas octavas.

-¿Por qué te pones así?- dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Importa?- dije aunque no espere respuesta, empecé a caminar en otra dirección.

**Pov. Bella**

Otra vez regrese al punto de partida, al Edward frío. Mire mi siguiente clase y era dibujo, un taller. No tenía ganas de ir, me sentía dolida, el tono de Edward había sido duro y demasiado frío para ser verdad.

Camine hacia los dormitorios, mi primer día y ya falto, pero no me importa, esa clase la tomo porque realmente me gusta, pero si quería concentrarme tenía que apartarme un poco de todo. No quería ir a mi cuarto si lo hacía estaba segura que iba a llora por dolor. Será mejor que me vaya a la biblioteca, aunque la mejor forma de desahogarme sería dibujando. Me dirigí al salón de estudios que había en la biblioteca; me senté en una mesa vacía y saque mi cuaderno de dibujo, hasta ahora no tenía tarea excepto el ensayo. Será mejor que lo lea, lo puedo terminar ahora y así no veré a Edward.

Tome mi libro y comencé a leerlo, lo acabe unos minutos después de la campana. No quería asistir a la otra clase así que me dispuse a escribir mi ensayo, cuando termine tome mi cuaderno de dibujo y empecé a dibujar sin estar muy consciente de lo que dibujaba, solo quería olvidar todo.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos, mire rápido mi dibujo y vi que había dibujado a Edward; lo cerré y cuando alce la vista vi a Lola y a Rose con Miriam, su prima.

-Hola, chicas- dije con la voz entrecortada, me sorprendí, había llorado en silencio, genial.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Miriam acercándose a mí.

-Nada, solo pensaba en cosas- dije y tome rápido mis cosas y me encamine hacía mi dormitorio.

Cuando iba caminando por un pasillo, una mano me detuvo de la muñeca.

-No nos engañas amiga, ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Rose, detrás de ella estaban Lola y Miriam.

-Nada, solo quiero estar sola enserio- dije con la voz más entrecortada. Sabía que faltaba una clase más; pero todavía no tocaban. Aunque no era clase, era una práctica.

Rose soltó mi muñeca, yo ya sentía las lagrimas cayendo por mi mejilla, sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir, algo que me iba a lastimar enormemente, aunque en si era lo de Edward, siempre era el mismo tema. Edward; solo por lo que había dicho me dolió, solo compañeros, ni amigos tan siquiera, solo compañeros.

Camine hacia mi dormitorio, iría a la práctica, era lo mejor. Cuando llegue a mi dormitorio, solté mis cosas en mi cama y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha. Todavía tenía una hora por la práctica de basketball; después íbamos nosotras como porristas.

Cuando salí, ya cambiada vi a Emmett con mi cuaderno de dibujo.

-Es él, supongo- se limito a decir. Ya me imaginaba la plática que iba a tener en unos momentos.

-Depende de a quién él te refieras- dije, secándome el cabello con la toalla que mantenía aun en mi mano y dirigiéndome casualmente a él para tomar mi cuaderno.

-Sabes a quién me refiero… Bella, las chicas me contaron lo que paso, por eso estoy aquí y no en la práctica- dijo Emmett extendiendo hacia mí a mi cuaderno; lo tome y deje aun lado la toalla para sentarme junto a mi hermano.

-No creo que te haya contado todo- dije con dolor en mi voz al recordar lo que dijo Edward.

-Me conto lo que necesito escuchar; solo quiero saber algo. Te gusta? Quiero la verdad- dijo mirándome como mi confidente.

-Si, pero por lo visto yo a él no. Para empezar ni me considera su amiga, solo cree que somos compañeros, y bueno también está el hecho de que él es demasiado guapo para ser verdad y yo no soy gran cosa comparada con él- empecé a decir viéndolo a los ojos y cuando termine mire al suelo.

-Mira, tu eres lo mejor que puede haber en el mundo, y cualquier chico se sacaría la lotería contigo, eres una chava súper linda aunque tu trates de negarlo, y también eres buena onda, cariñosa, eres una amiga leal así que no debes pensar que eres poca cosa…

-Ya entendí, gracias por el apoyo hermano, pero no quiero que faltes a tu practica; ve. Y por favor no llegues a hacer una tontería.

-Supongo que va en la práctica; está bien te prometo portarme bien, pero no te preocupes con él, conoce a otros chicos. Mira a lo mejor y no es lo que quieres, pero que no te vea tan deprimida para que no te haga sufrir más- cuando termino de decirme eso, sonrió y extendió sus brazos, me dio un abrazo algo fuerte pero lleno de cariño y me beso en la coronilla.

-Ya vete, que de por si llegarás tarde.

**Hola! Gracias x los rr, y tmbn x las que están votando, díganle a sus amigos que voten; jiji. Si no pueden entrar, en mi face tengo el link más directo entren búsquenme como Andrea Aragón.**

**Las que tengo en lista de espera paciencia que ya se me está complicando sacar a todos, así que por el momento cerrare las peticiones, ya hasta sacare de la nada a una hija extra, pero no importa. Que puedo decir, para las que me exigen que los suba ya los dos capis, bien pues los subiré largos y tmbn consideren un poco. Subiré el otro cap, será mi reto lo más pronto posible, pero también tengo mis asuntos y la vida fuera de fanfiction.**

**En fin solo les diré que he estado muy ocupada, y bueno aquí me tienen exprimiéndome el cerebro para seguir escribiendo. No las culpare si no dejan rr, pero gracias 137! Soy feliz. Y voten no se olviden de votar. **

**Ahora que tierno Emmett, créanme que las partes de hermanos son las más difíciles para mi; no porque no tenga, de hecho no los tengo pero es un problemilla que me afecta muxo. Así bn, en el otro cap (q subiré más rápido) saldrán los demás. Solo ya no me pidan por ahora, ya me es más complicado; si no salen mucho algunas perdonen no lo hago de mala fe.**

**Bien me voy, empezare a escribir ya el otro; y bueno tengo varias actualizaciones de fics q sigo, que no he leído para seguir escribiendo. He tratado de escribir sin tener mi MSN prendido pero no puedo evitarlo. En fin x ustedes me he castigado… pero aun así las amo, 137 rr! Grax de veritas mil grax. Ahora si me voi, y recuerden esto NUNK DEJEN QUE NADIE DESTRUYA SUS SUEÑOS Y DEFIENDAN SUS IDEALES.**

**Ls quiere**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

Gracias por sus rr, alertas y no olviden votar; x favor voten.

**Los personajes no son míos solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

Pov. Edward

Bien después de que tome la clase de música, en la cual no preste demasiada atención en lo único que podía pensar era en Bella y en lo idiota que me comporte… si quería que se riera conmigo como lo hizo con ese tipo debía dejar de comportarme como un idiota. Mi hermana y Ashley se encargaron de recordármelo, gritándolo en sus pensamientos. Ashley había podido conocer a Bella y quería ser su amiga como lo quería ser Alice así que me recriminaron por hacer sufrir a Bella. ¿Qué cómo me enteré? Fácil, Patty se llevo muy bien con Lola y ella le contó, a parte Alice se lleva con una chica que conoció en las prácticas de porristas una tal Rosalie así que le dijo que encontró a Bella muy triste en la biblioteca.

Después de la clase de música me dirigí a la biblioteca para poder quedar con ella para lo del libro y disculparme; pero que acaso creía que iba a esperarme, pues no gran error mío. La busque incluso pregunte por ella a la bibliotecaria, me dejo algo un libro y una nota. Que no me había animado a leer hasta ahora que estoy saliendo de la práctica.

Edward; ya leí la obra e hice el ensayo así que te dejo el libro para que lo leas. Regrésalo pronto.

B.

Rayos, mi oportunidad de estar más tiempo con ella se arruino y porque era un completo idiota. Si no me vuelve a dirigir la palabra no me extrañaría.

-La regaste amigo, yo que tu trataría de arreglar las cosas- dijo Klaus con compasión en la voz y en sus pensamientos.

-Si, sé que la regué con ella, pero es que cuando la vi con ese tipo sentí que me hervía la sangre tan solo imaginar que él la puede hacer reír y yo no, solo logró una sonrisa…

-Pero Edward como quieres que se comporte si en cierto modo tú has logrado que tenga miedo de decir algo que te haga enojar más de lo normal.

-Sabes Klaus, no ayudas mucho- le dije mirándolo y guardando la nota. Me puse mi camiseta y acomode un poco mi cabello.

-Oye no pude evitar escuchar, sabes yo te puedo ayudar mejor que él- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me gire para ver quién me había hablado, era el tipo que había estado con Bella en el comedor el primer día.

-Así y cómo?- dije con la voz un poco fría; había elegido un mal momento para hablarme.

-Aléjate de ella, ya no la hagas sufrir más de lo que ya lo hace. Por tu bien y por el de ella; déjala en paz- respondió retándome con la mirada; no sabe con quién se está metiendo.

-Vamos cálmate amigo; que como pides que se alejen de ese bombón…

-Cuidado con cómo te diriges a mi hermana- dijo el sujeto interrumpiendo a Garrent iba a decirle algo similar hasta que repare en lo último que dijo…

-¿Hermana?- preguntamos Klaus y yo con la duda en nuestra voz. Un chico se paró a un lado del chico, era el que veía constantemente en la mente de mi hermana. Cheque sus pensamientos y solo pensaba en que la chica que le gustaba era mi hermana, así que si se conocen o él la ha investigado.

-Bueno déjame felicitare, porque tienes a un biscocho por hermana, me dejas salir con ella- dijo con burla y cierta arrogancia en la voz.

-Cállate Garrent- dije con voz amenazadora.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? Θα χρησιμοποιήσετε το papi δέσμης? (Vas a usar el rayo de papi)?- dijo con voz burlona.

_Así que es un hijo de Zeus, su hermana también lo es supongo. Pero no importa, Alice, la quiero por cómo es no por lo que es. _Dijo una voz en mi mente, no puedo creerlo este tipo sabe griego y ahora sabe lo que soy.

-Puede ser, pero te doy un consejo no me provoques, que si sabes con quien te metes, tendrías un poco de sentido común- dije con la voz más amenazadora que improvise. Aunque fuera el hijo de Zeus, el hijo de Ares era un poco más amenazador, aunque no usaba la cabeza en la guerra como Atenea, usaba la fuerza, esa si la usaba y demasiado bien para mi gusto.

-Yo que tu dejaba de hablar de Bella, y no te vuelvas a meter donde no te llaman- dijo el chico rubio, porque era rubio el chico que sus pensamientos andaban dando vueltas entorno y relacionados con mi hermana; su voz no era amenazadora, sin embargo había algo en su mirada que hasta a mi me dio miedo, era la mirada no de un amigo protector si no de un animal cuando anda de caza.

El negro de sus ojos proyectaba… nada solo amenaza. Si tratabas de ver otra cosa no veías nada. Eso era incluso más amenazante que enfrentarte a un Dios enfadado… bueno no tanto pero algo similar. La furia de un Dios no se compara con nada.

-Solo era una broma amigos- dijo Garrent con cierto desconcierto en la voz. Me gire a verlo y casi pude ver el fuego en sus ojos, eran igual de negros que los de este tipo, iguales a los de su padre y proyectan una llamarada cuando se enfada.

-Bueno dejaría las bromas para alguien que si sea tu amigo, _amigo- _dijo Emmett con ironía y remarcando la ultima palabra. –Y en cuanto a ti. Si vuelves a lastimar a mi hermana te las veras conmigo- dijo con voz enojada y sobreprotectora dirigiéndose a mi pero a la vez amenazante.

-No me alejare de ella. Tratare de recuperar a tu hermana, y entiendo que estés enfadado, pero si me amenazas incluso para que me aleje de ella. Déjame decirte algo, no lo hare.

No dijo nada y se alejo. -¿Qué vas a hacer para recuperarla?- pregunto Klaus en cuando se fueron.

-No sé. Pero por lo pronto debo poder hablar con ella.

-Si necesitas ayuda porque no acudes con las chicas, tu hermana por ejemplo- dijo Klaus y en su mente vi a todas las chicas de nuestro equipo.

-Oigan chicos, salgan ya de aquí… no quiero que salgan cuando las chicas salgan o cosas por el estilo- dijo el profesor Paul.

-Claro, la esperare- le dije a Klaus, tomando mis cosas para Salir de ahí.

-La vas a esperar, claro. Pero va a estar sola? Y de dónde la vas a esperar?

-Bueno primero, si no viene sola, la separo de con quien venga… y la voy a esperar a que salga de su práctica de porristas; Alice trato de ocultarlo, pero no lo logro. Bella es porrista.

-Wow bueno. Pues te deseo suerte y ojala y se arreglen las cosas. Déjame darte un consejo de primos lejanos; cambia esa actitud; trata de ser más alegre y espera que ella se sienta más confiada.

-Claro gracias- me despedí con la mano a lo lejos y fui a mi dormitorio a pensar en lo que acababa la hora, y a dejar mis cosas y pensar un momento, a la vez que podía hacer la tarea.

Camine hacia los dormitorios y me apresure a llegar a mi dormitorio. Cuando entre había una nota sobre mi cama; la tome y me percate que era una carta de mi padre.

_Αγαπητέ Son:_

_Στην επιστολή αυτή, σας λέω ότι Pegasus της είναι στο στάβλο, και μην ανησυχείτε θα ξέρει τι είναι. Ο γιος μου, ξέρω πως έχουν porblem με μια κοπέλα για την αγάπη, δεν ανησυχείτε για το άνοιγμα της καρδιάς σας, δεν φοβούνται και δεν κάνω ό, τι είναι. Ακόμη και αν ένα πρόσωπο όπως εσείς, δεν θα υπήρχε πρόβλημα. Λοιπόν εγώ θα σας πω ότι το παιδί μόνη της όλα τα βλέπετε, να προσέχεις._

_ΑγαπώΟ πατέρας του, Δία. (_Abajo, esta la traducción)

Bien como se entero mi padre de todo esto no tengo idea, pero de que iba a seguir su consejo lo voy a seguir.

**POV. Bella**

-Sal de ahí ya!- dijo de nuevo Miri (así es como nos referimos a la prima de Rose) presionándome, pero como iba a salir con este pans que me prestó Lola, que la verdad se me veía bn pero no era exactamente algo que me pondría yo. El pantalón está bien, un azul lindo, pero el top es blanco y como menciono es un top. No pienso salir así.

-Tienes que salir- dijo Lola con la voz un poco cansada de tanta insistencia.

-No lo voy a hacer.

-Isabella si no sales entramos por ti- dijo Patty, se había unido a la suplica junto con otras chicas.

-Ya, está bien- dije, Salí y cuando abrí la puerta todas sonrieron en cuanto me vieron.

-Te ves bien- dijo una chica que no supe muy bien quién era, mire a Lola, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Deja las presento- dijo Ashley.

-Ellas son Danna, Mayce y Laila, son amigas- dijo Ashley, todas sonrieron.

-Que tal…

-Disculpen, puedo juntarme con ustedes; no conozco a nadie y bueno ya me siento abandonada- dijo una chica, su cabello negro era largo y tenía flores en el cabellos. Sus ojos son cafés, un café vivo, alta; traía un short, el cual la hacía ver más alta.

-Claro, cómo te llamas?- dijo una muy alegre Ashley, Alice se puso aun contenta que su amiga.

-Mi nombre es Danae- dijo contenta por ser aceptada.

-Que lindo nombre… he estudiado un poco sobre el significado de nombres… te digo que significa el tuyo?- pregunto entusiasmada Layla.

-Me encantaría- dijo Danae.

-Eres de pensamiento firme. Te expresa con capacidad analítica y tienes tendencia a armonizar. Eres de amplia comprensión, penetrante adaptación y fusión de lo ancestral y lo actual. Y creo que amas complacer y recibir. Ah y que tu numero de la suerte es el cuatro- dijo Layla.

-Oye a ver cuando nos dices que significan nuestros nombres, no.- Dijo Miriam con una sonrisa.

-Creo que he leído algo similar acerca de ese nombre- dijo Mayce.

Bien ya dejaron de fijarse en mí; aunque me intrigaban un poco, pero me agrado conocer a alguien más.

-Chicas, ya vamos a calentar- dijo Esme nuestra entrenadora. Con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Claro, ya vamos- dijo Laila.

**Pov. Alice**

No puedo creerlo conocí a una ninfa/hada. Nunca había visto a una, pero esta chica es igual a las que he visto en uno que otro libro de mitología griega**. **Me pregunto que será ninfa.

-Alice, despierta- dijo burlonamente Rose, ella la conocí en otra practica, sin embargo era grandiosa, a demás su hermano era el chico que me gusta.

Empezamos a calentar, aun seguía enojada con Edward por haber lastimado a mi amiga, y a demás por estar a punto de pelear con su hermano y con el chico que me gusta.

Estuvimos calentando, después nos empezó a poner una coreografía; estaba padre.

Cuando terminamos, Tanya se acerco a hablar con la entrenadora, ella la escuchó atenta, sin embargo cuando negó con la cabeza Tanya se puso a hacer un berrinche.

-No Edward, ya te dije que no. Es mas no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Por favor, Bella. Déjame explicarte…

-Que me vas a explicar, el por qué te comportas como todo un patán de un momento a otro? O tal vez, por qué de repente es buena onda conmigo y de repente cambias?- grito Bella, el dolor era palpable en su voz, Edward también estaba dolido; y se estaba desesperado porque Bella no lo dejaba hablar.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte, antes de que cometiera otro error.

-Quiero hablar con Bella, pero a solas- dijo mirándome de reojo, pero sin quitar por completo la vista de Bella.

-Tal vez, pero yo a ella no le interesa hablar contigo- dijo Bella como refiriéndose a otra persona.

-Será mejor que los deje hablar- dije y me aleje, se quedaron solos en el gimnasio, ya habíamos salido todos, cuando me dirigí hacia las puertas para salir del gimnasio, me encontré con todas las chicas recargadas escuchando y viendo que pasaba con la pareja. No desaproveche la oportunidad y de ver que pasa entre ellos.

-Vamos, apúrate Ali- dijo Ashley, y Danae me jalo para que me pusiera a escuchar.

**Pov. Bella**

-Edward ya te dije que no tenemos nada de que hablar. Lo del libro ya te lo deje para que lo puedas leer.

-Ya te dije que no importa eso ahora, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso…

-No quiero hablar contigo, solo para asuntos de escuela. No para otra cosa. Entiende

-Tú debes entender que no te dejare en paz hasta que hables conmigo.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo. Te comportas como un patán, ya estoy harta de tus cambios de humor, de tu arrogancia y que creas que con cada persona con quien hablo es especial para mí. Eres un idiota, un presumido que solo piensa en su persona y…

Ya no pude seguir hablando fui interrumpida por sus labios, me beso con un poco de rudeza, pero poco a poco sus labios se fueron dulcificando, fueron más delicados y transmitían pasión. Me sentí que estaba llegando a las nubes con ese beso, su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiéndome acceso a mi boca, se lo di y en cuanto nuestras lenguas se encontraron empezaron una danza, con una mano me acercaba más a él, y con la otra memorizaba mi rostro. Yo por otro lado enredaba mis dedos en su cabello.

Se separo un poco de mí pero no lo suficiente para respirar, solo tome poco aire ya que sus labios volvieron a ocupar los míos. Ya mis piernas estaban a punto de flanquear, todos mis miedos y mi enojo y dolor desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Se separo de mi completamente ya que me soltó, hasta sentí como si me fuera a caer, ya que estaba recargada en él. Miró al suelo… solo pude pensar "no le gusto"

-Lo siento- dijo con la voz ronca. Cuando me miro, fijo su vista en mis labios los sentía un poco hinchados. –No debí haberte besado; pero era necesario pensé que ya te estabas poniendo histérica…

-Si. Claro- dije no muy convencida pero a la vez decepcionada.

-Mira Bella; lamento lo que dije, pero no me agrada decir que eres mi amiga- dijo, empecé a sentir un nudo en mi garganta –déjame terminar; no quiero que seamos amigos, sino lo que sigue- se refiere a que quiere que seamos novios –me encantaría poder confiar en ti, quisiera ser tu confidente… pero sé que tengo que ganarte primero. Así que podremos ser amigos en lo que vuelvo a ganarte. Me darás la oportunidad?- me quede con la boca abierta; él quería conquistarme.

-Está bien; pero aun así debes de cambiar esa actitud- dije y empecé a caminar hacia la salida.

-Por cierto Bella, te vez realmente hermosa- volteé a verlo y sus ojos me recorrieron y se detuvieron de nuevo en mis labios; me mordí mi labio inconscientemente y sentí como mi sangre iba directo a mis mejillas.

**Pov. Rose**

Que hermoso, iban a poder tener un final feliz. Bueno aunque es demasiado pronto para hablar, además hay muchas cosas que pueden ocurrir en este Instituto.

-Vámonos, ahí viene Bella- dijo Danna sacándome de mis pensamientos, me apresure a los vestidores.

Cuando salí me despedí de las chicas; emprendí la marcha hacía mi dormitorio. Quería estar sola o tal vez podría ir por un aperitivo.

-Hola Rose- dijo una voz atrás mío.

-¿Emmett?- dije, reconocí su voz al instante, pero preferí hacerme un poco la tonta.

-Claro que soy yo- dijo saliendo de donde estaba escondido, detrás de un pilar. Me saludo y quiso pasar un brazo por mis hombros.

-Gáname, gáname por que si me toca me pierde- dije rápido pero en cierto modo lento para que me entendiera.

-Rose, que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó con el signo de interrogación en su rostro casi, casi. Hace mucho que ya no escuchaba esa frase, pero me gustaba sin embargo era difícil de entender para las personas de ahora.

-Quiero decir que, primero debes ganarme para poder abrazarme o tomarme de la mano- dije sonriendo pero tratando de no mostrar tanto mis dientes.

-Rose, pero podría ser como amigos- dijo poniendo una carita demasiado tierna; es muy lindo verlo. Trato de volver a pasar un brazo, pero me hice para atrás y lo mire fijamente; hasta que solo sonrió y dijo –De acuerdo, pero me dejaras ganarte?- dijo levantando sus cejas.

-Si, y ya que te llevas muy bien con mi hermano no tienes de que preocuparte, papá es liberal y es un amor. Pero bueno, me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer y además estoy algo cansada, quiero terminar pronto.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana- dijo algo triste por mi partida, me gire y seguí caminando; no me siguió en lo cual sentí un alivio. Sé que él no es un vampiro, es un hechicero. Es fácil ver quiénes son cada uno. Su sangre tiene un olor especial, la de los dioses huelen a poder y la de los hechiceros se puede oler el mundo mágico que esconden.

Entre en mi habitación, y vi a mi hermano sentado en un sillón. Miraba al techo y tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Como te fue? Viste a Alice?- dijo en cuanto deje mi maleta en un espacio de mi lado del cuarto.

-Me fue bien. Y si, la vi. Hermano me preguntas mucho por ella, no dejas de decirme si la he visto. Porque no le hablas?- pregunte con voz entusiasta; me gustaría que terminarán juntos, casi no hablo con ella, está todo el tiempo con sus amigos y con su hermano, a veces hablamos y sé que también le gusta mi hermano. Pero ninguno de los dos quería dar el paso, aunque me sorprende de Alice, ella es muy aventada y nada penosa sin embargo hablo un poco de Jasper y se pone roja y se queda callada. Creo que debería ser Cupido, o tal vez pedirles ayuda a mi prima y a su tocaya.

-Es que… bueno no tengo la valentía para eso- dijo con la mirada gacha.

-Por dios, tienes la fuerza y la valentía para afrontar a un león o un oso; pero no para pedirle aunque sea una cita a Alice. Inténtalo, que puedes perder?

-Es diferente, lo otro es por instinto, y bueno no tengo nada que perder pero tengo miedo al rechazo…

-Ay por Dios, Jasper o la invitas a salir o le digo tus sentimientos por ella- dijo Miri entrando en la habitación. –Jasper debes de tener el valor para hacerlo, Rose tiene razón como te enfrentas con animales salvajes pero no puedes decirle a una chica "oye no tienes el viernes libre" o algo similar.

-¿Es difícil?- dijo Miri; yo me reí y Jasper solo miró hacia nosotras.

-Está bien, lo intentare pero a mi tiempo, no me vayan a presionar- dijo y salió, después regreso a la habitación. –Oigan quiero un apetitivo algo así como un refrigerio, regresaremos rápido para hacer la tarea. ¿Vienen?- dijo Jasper, sonreímos y por primera vez no tuve que tener cuidado de enseñar mis dientes.

-Hay que decirles a mis tíos, puedo invitar a Miriam? No va a molestar…

-Oye, tranquila. Claro vamos, yo le diré a mis papas y tu ve por Miriam- dije interrumpiendo a mi prima.

-Claro- dijo y se volvió un borrón y se fue en dirección a su cuarto supongo.

-Voy por papá y mamá- dije, me fui a buscarlos a velocidad vampírica.

-Hija, ¿cómo has estado?- dijo mi papá en cuanto llegue.

-Bien, oigan Jazz, Miri y Miriam su compañera de cuarto y yo vamos a ir por un refrigerio. ¿Vienes?- dije, poniéndome en medio de los dos, estaban sentados en un sillón, con papeles en la mano y sin embargo no regados.

-Claro, vamos- dijo mi madre Esme, me dio un abrazo, y acomodo los papeles que tenía en su regazo y en la mano; papá sonrió y se preparo.

Nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación; cuando llegamos ya estaban preparados, en la parte de los vampiros había demasiada actividad en la noche, era cuando todos salíamos por aperitivos o cosas similares; como no necesitábamos dormir teníamos demasiado tiempo libre. Además la tarea la terminábamos demasiado rápido y no necesitábamos tardarnos como los demás.

-Gracias por invitarme, soy Miriam- dijo la amiga de nuestra prima.

-Eres bienvenida hija. Nosotros somos Carlise y Esme- dijo papá presentándose, salimos del Instituto y empezamos a correr por los bosques, se sentía tan bien librarse de las apariencias y ser tu misma. Jasper lanzo un grito de felicidad, a lo cual todos reímos.

-Esto si que es libertad- dijo Miri, se reía mucho. Miriam se reía con ella. Mis papas sonreían de ver nuestra felicidad, no estábamos cazando solo estábamos divirtiéndonos.

-Hey tengo una idea- dije. Todos se detuvieron y me miraron –Por que no jugamos a los relevos, sé que es algo infantil pero aun así sería genial, ¿Qué opinan?- dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Claro- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien serán de tres integrantes, Miri con mamá y con Jazz. Papá, Miriam y yo en otro.

-¿Cuál es la meta?- pregunto Miri.

-Mmm… que tal el río que se escucha a lo lejos?- el río se escuchaba algo lejos, pero aun así dentro del perímetro. Todos asintieron y empezamos a organizarnos, quedamos en que Miriam iría primero, después yo y al final papá.

-En sus marcas listos… fuera!- grite, las dos Miriams salieron corriendo, debían regresar para salir nosotros; iba a correr contra mamá, empecé a sentir una brisa extendí mi mano al frente, escuche las risas de ambas.

-Rose, prepárate- escuche, y vi a Miriam, toco mi mano y empecé a correr, se sentía tan bien poder correr fácilmente. Mire a un lado y mamá me venía emparejando, apresure el paso y cuando llegue al río, vi una rama en lo alto de un árbol, me impulse y di una pirueta en ella para ir de regreso. Mamá iba a tras mío.

-Vamos Rose!- gritaba papá y Miriam.

-Mamá tu puedes!- dijo Jazz. Y Miri solo agitaba su mano para que llegara ya Esme.

Vi la mano extendida de Carlise y extendí la mía para tocar la de él; sentí como paso volando a lado mío cuando estreche su mano, Jazz salió después.

-Con que ganándole a mamá- dijo Esme detrás de mí, me gire y sonreí ella se río y me abrazo. Estuvimos gritando y echándole porras a nuestro equipo. Vi a lo lejos a Jazz y a Carlise, iban iguales.

-Vamos, corran- gritaba Esme, nos reímos ya que ella quería que ganaran ambos, cuando estaban un poco más cerca, Jazz miro al frente y empezó a acelerar el paso, sin embargo papá era rápido también; acelero más y alcanzo a Jasper. Al final los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo.

-Wow eso estuvo increíble- dijo Miri.

-Ya lo creo, bueno vamos a cazar, alcanzamos a oler a una pequeña manada de ciervos- dijo Jazz, empezamos a seguirlo, cuando empecé a oler su sangre, deje que mi instinto me guiara, ya todos nos habíamos separado. Cuando vi a uno, me lance a su cuello, el ardor en mi garganta era horrible desde que olí su sangre; clave mis dientes en su yugular y la sangre salió a chorros hacía mi boca, el líquido caliente sabía bien y estaba apagando el fuego de mi garganta.

Lo vacié en unos segundos; otro trataba de huir pero no lo iba a permitir, me lance hacia su cuello, dio batalla, en eso llego Jazz y recordé viejos tiempos, cuando compartíamos el alimento, aunque éramos neófitos, nos sabíamos controlar.

-Compartimos, hermana- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras su pierna se recargaba en la garganta del ciervo. Sonreí y cada uno clavo los dientes en un lado de la garganta, ese lo disfrutamos más. Cuando lo terminamos, empezó la pelea de quien consumía más.

-Te gane esta vez Jasper- dije con una sonrisa, haciendo a un lado al ciervo.

-Ja, ja, no hermanita, siempre yo gano. Y te gane yo- dijo el abrazándome.

-Que les parece si mejor queda en un empate, no puedo creer que aun sigan peleando por quien chupa más sangre- dijo Miri, deteniéndonos en el camino. Ya habíamos saciado nuestra sed, después de todo solo era un refrigerio.

-¿Pelean por eso?- pregunto Miriam acercándose –Saben, deben de dejar eso, se podrían matar si pelean por algo así- dijo preocupada, nos reímos un poco, pero como no entendía ella Miri le explico:

-Mira, ellos desde que son neófitos antes de que acaben de cazar, comparten una presa. Y pelean por quien consumió más. Siempre ha sido así. No tuvieron problemas como un neófito los tendría. Su hermandad le gana a todo- dijo Miri con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ustedes si son hermanos de sangre?- preguntó Miriam bastante sorprendida.

-Mmm… si. Somos hermanos ahora, y lo fuimos cuando éramos humanos. Una epidemia acabo con nosotros, pero Carlise y Esme nos encontraron y nos transformaron, de hecho lo hizo Carlise. Como nos parecemos demasiado seguimos siendo hermanos. Después llegó Miri, ella se parece un poco, lo más diferente a nosotros a los ojos humanos es su cabello, así que por esa razón ella se hace pasar por nuestra prima- le explico Jazz, ella se quedó pensando unos segundos y sonrió.

-Bien, vámonos. Otro día iremos de caza- dijo Esme, nos abrazó a todos y empezamos a caminar a paso humano hacia donde estaba Carlise.

-Me da gusto que estemos juntos de nuevo- dijo él, nos abrazo. Miriam estaba muy feliz, no necesitaba tener el don de mi hermano para saberlo; se le veía en el rostro. Parecía como si ningún vampiro haya tenido el deseo de abrazarla, algo en sus ojos era raro como de tristeza pero a la vez felicidad. Tendré que averiguarlo después… aunque para que? No importa ya el pasado, ahora solo importa el hoy ya que el futuro nadie lo sabe…

**Hola! Me tarde un día en subirlo, aquí está mi recompensa por que me cumplieron los rr. También quiero dedicarle estos capítulos a AshleyCullen, por su cumpleaños. Felicidades!**

**Bien, tmbn les dedico a las que dejaron rrs, a las que me quieren matar cuando tardo una semana en actualizar, y a las que han votado también gracias, no ce si voy ganando pero eso no es tan importante como ustedes mis lectoras. Gracias a todas, y creo que hay un hombre, no estoy segura, en fin. Mil gracias x sus opiniones e ideas.**

**Quiero darles un aviso, a lo mejor y el próximo capítulo no va a salir ningún protagonista, me refiero al clan Cullen en Crepúsculo, esto es; poco a poco dejare de poner a algunas personas, pondré a las más cercanas. Fue una idea de mi amiga Lola, escribiré un capitulo en donde todos los que me han pedido salir serán los que saldrán, será desde mi perspectiva. Tendrán un capitulo donde serán los protagonistas. También les doy la traducción de la carta de Zeus a Edward:**

_**Querido hijo:**_

_**En esta carta quiero decirte que su Pegaso está en los establos, y no se preocupen sabrán cual es. Hijo, sé que tienes problemas con una chica por amor; no te preocupes abre tu corazón, no temas y espero que no lo hagas por lo que ella sea. Aunque si es una persona como tú, no habría problema. Bueno hijo solo te diré que te habrás, cuídense. Los quiero**_

_**Su padre, Zeus.**_

**Bien, ahora. Para las que se han hecho un enredo con tanto personaje y para las que se preguntan que poder tiene este personaje, de quien es hijo, y cosas así. Les dejo unas tablas para que se guíen:**

**Hechiceros**

**Poder**

**Karina**

Invisibilidad

**Lola**

Controlar cosas con la mente

**Bella McCarty**

**Emmett McCarty**

**Eunice**

Congelar

**Sulspicia**

Aun no tiene

**Tayler**

Aun no tiene

**Stephanie**

Aun no tiene

**Emiliano**

Volar sin escoba

**Elisabeth**

Escribe el futuro, (lo dice de forma confusa)

**Amelia**

Crea imágenes

**Semi-Dioses**

**Poder**

**Padre/Madre**

**Edward Masen**

Provocar tormentas, leer mentes, ver el aura,

Zeus

**Alice Masen**

Controlar el clima, ver el futuro

Zeus

**Tanya **

Formar lazos amorosos

Afrodita

**Cayo**

**Patty o Patry**

Fuego

Hades

**Klaus**

Controlar el agua

Poseidón

**Demetri**

Fuego

Hades

**Ashley**

Hera

**Priscilia**

Controlar la naturaleza (plantas)

Atenea

**Danna**

Controlar el agua

Poseidón

**Garrent**

Fuerza bruta

Ares

**Mayce**

Controlar el agua

Poseidón

**Laila**

Controlar el agua

Poseidón

**Vampiros**

**Poder**

**Rosalie Hale Cullen**

Expandir los poderes y detectarlos

**Jasper Hale Cullen**

Sentir emociones

**Carlise Hale Withlock**

Ninguno

**Esme Cullen Evenson**

Ninguno

**Miriam**

Conceder los deseos

**Miriam Hale (prima)Miri**

Repetir dones cuando quiera pero más fuertes

Ninfas y Hadas

Poder o don

Danae

Ninfa de los animales

**Bien me voy, si nos salen algunos, saldrán en el próximo capítulo. Pero de que salen, y bueno sin más que decir me retiro, chao.**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	14. Fiesta

**Capitulo 14: Fiesta**

**Los personajes no son míos solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

**Advertencia: En este capi casi no habrá dialogo, solo contare la fiesta y no será muy largo.**

**Pov. Narradora**

Han organizado un baile para los no humanos en el Instituto, será como darle la bienvenida a todos los seres especiales que estudien ahí. El baile tendría una temática y decidieron hacerla de disfraces pero con una regla, se tendrían que disfrazarse de todo lo que quieran menos de lo que en realidad eran.

Solo asistirían los que no son humanos así que el baile lo organizaron los maestros y solo en la noche pasaron a dejar las invitaciones en cada habitación de los alumnos.

Todas las chicas estaban emocionadas y los hombres se crearon una forma para averiguar si estaban invitadas al baile, propusieron una clase de "baile" pero solo se inscribieron los invitados, todo era perfecto ahí invitaron a su pareja. Lo mejor de aquí es que no tenían que preocuparse por u grupito de amigos o algo similar.

Todos tenían pareja, solo faltaba la parte más importante, ¿Qué van a usar?

-Chicas ¿Por qué no vamos este fin de semana? Podemos pedir permiso y además no tendremos problema, hay que ir el viernes y el sábado.- dijo muy entusiasta Karina.

-Claro y así el Domingo ya tenemos todo- concluyo Eunice la idea.

Ese día estuvieron muy entusiastas y ya les ansiaba que llegara el día siguiente para salir de compras. Pero las hechiceras no eran las únicas, también las semi-diosas organizaron salidas y las vampiras no se quedaron a tras, en fin todas las chicas y chicos decidieron salir los mismos días. Por lo que los profesores y directores decidieron dar la tarde del jueves y todo el viernes y el sábado.

-Hay que ir de compras hoy mismo y así tendremos más oportunidad de escoger disfraz- dijo Ashley.

A lo que Alice apoyo, -Edward, sabes creo que yo te escogeré tu disfraz, no tendrás de que preocuparte.

-No gracias Alice, no pienso ir al baile…

-Mira Edward, tienes que ir. Puedes decirle a Bella, a todos les dice que no.

-¿Cómo que a todos?

-Eso no importa, dice que tampoco quiere ir…

-Mejor hay que dejarlos, si no quieren ir que no vayan, nosotras hay que ir por los disfraces- dijo Amelia, y creo una imagen en la mente de Alice diciéndole una velada romántica entre ellos, y se rieron.

Termino el día y decidieron salir desde esa tarde, pero salieron en un grupo enorme ya que Lola y Patty reunieron a los grupos.

Fueron directo a las tiendas de disfraces, encontraron muchos y tomaron uno de cada tipo y se los midieron todos…

Visitaron muchas tiendas, y al final decidieron el que más les gustó.

Estaban emocionadas y deseaban que ya fuera el momento de ir al baile, pero todavía faltaba tiempo. Faltaban días de hecho.

Los días pasaban sin interrupciones, los humanos salieron a excursiones por lo que todo el institución estaba solamente para los "especiales". Cada chica al llegar a su cuarto se probaba de nuevo el vestido y agregaba cosas que fueran con ellas.

Ya sea cosas que tenían que ver con sus dones. Todo tenía que estar perfecto para ese momento. Pero no eran las únicas, los del comité de profesores con ayuda de algunos padres de los alumnos preparaban el patio para la velada. Todos estaban cooperando, ponían hechizos en pequeños detalles o agregaban fuentes de agua con figuras; y ponían una atmosfera de amor y paz en el ambiente. No necesitaban poner luz ya que la ponían los Dioses.

El viernes las chicas salieron para ver a un maquillista profesional que conocía Priscilia. Todas iban contentas y emocionadas. Cada una ya tenía pareja y estaban más que emocionadas.

Pasaron los días y ya era domingo. Se prepararon por separado cada una.

Rose con Miri y Miriam se arreglaron un poco en el cuarto de la primera, mientras que Jasper estaba tratando de calmar sus nervios en la habitación de sus papás.

Laila, ella estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que para tranquilizarse se puso a oír las olas del mar y formar pequeñas fuentes en su cuarto. En su disfraz de genial agrego un poco de tono azulado del mar en todo el traje y en su cabello puso unos broches de estrellas.

Mayce estaba más tranquila y estaba más concentrada en su peinado que en el disfraz, había leído de pequeña el libro de caperucita roja, así que decidió disfrazarse de eso, sin embargo el disfraz consistía en una falda arriba de la rodilla con vuelo y una blusa pegada roja, que la hacía verse bien, pero lo que le preocupaba era su cabello, aunque ya sabía cómo arreglarlo, quería que estuviera desenredado, así que lo estuvo desenredado.

Danna se disfrazo de una pantera, le agrado el disfraz negro y con sus orejitas, lo único que estaba haciendo era sacando volumen a su cabello y maquillándose la cara para parecer una pantera. Se compró unos pupilentes de color verde que tenían la forma de un gato. Y d collar se puso un regalo de su padre un dije de un caballito de mar. Fue la única que quiso usar un regalo de Poseidón.

Ashley y Alice se decidieron arreglar juntas. Se disfrazaron de la mujer maravilla y una conejita respectivamente. Ya están listas, solo estaban arreglando detalles de última hora.

Patty escogió un disfraz de la Batichica, se le veía bien, se puso su antifaz, y el color de sombra resalto con el negro, sus ojos resaltaron más y se puso unas botas de tacón de aguja con el cual se le veían las piernas muy largas, y le favorecía.

Karina, de los nervios se volvía invisible lo cual la frustraba. No podía hacer eso en medio de la fiesta. Tenía miedo en cierto modo pero la alegría de ir a un baile especial le ganaba a todo; ella iba a usar un disfraz de ángel, tenía un vestido blanco arriba de la rodilla, pegado hasta la cadera y suelto debajo de esta, su cabello lo recogió en una coleta, y se puso las alas. Cuando soltó su cabello se hizo unos chinos que hacían verla tierna y coqueta.

Eunice, decidió usar un disfraz de sirena, por lo que tuvo que dejar su cabello suelto y cepillarlo infinitas veces para que quedará genial. Puso tonos azulados de sombras y se puso pupilentes verdes para hacer parecer que tenía los tonos del agua.

Stephanie por su lado, decidió escoger un disfraz de hada, el clásico con alas, se puso una corona de flores que hizo con un hechizo y su maquillaje lo puso al natural pero en los brazos se puso como marcas como símbolos de la naturaleza.

Elizabeth escogió algo más usual y que no puede faltar en las fiestas, una princesa. Escogió un vestido blanco con un antifaz. Su maquillaje solo abarco pestañas y gloss pero que no fuera muy fuerte. A lo más natural posible.

Amelia escogió un disfraz de una bailarina de ballet, lo llegó a practicar de pequeña así que no le incomodo volver a usar un vestuario de bailarina. Se hizo un chongito y se puso un moño rojo, ya que el color lo cambio por rojo. Sus labios iban de color rojo, al igual que el rímel. Solo se puso brillo en lugar de sombras.

Lola escogió algo realmente raro pero común en algunos dibujos, se disfrazo de un ángel pero de diablesa al mismo tiempo. Así que aparte de alas, se puso unos cuernitos en vez de la aureola, y llevo colita de diablesa. Solo uso rímel negro y gloss rosa.

Miri tenía ropa de la época en que vivía así que decidió usarlo como un disfraz, era un vestido de campesina, ella no era muy rica, y solía usar esa ropa, así que decidió usarlo. Se veía bien, y aunque le traía recuerdos que le dolían y que la hacían sentir mal. Se armo de valor para usarlo.

Miriam decidió un disfraz de un baile y escogió vaselina, le encantaban esas faldas, así que uso una, llevaba una de su color favorito y una coleta con moñito lo que la hacía ver inocente.

Por fin llegó el momento del baile, nadie sabía como lo habían decorado pero sabían que no iba a ser algo sencillo. Era ya de noche cuando llegaron todos solos y acompañados al patio. Lo primero que vieron eran las luces del cielo que en si eran las estrellas más brillantes que nunca gracias a Zeus.

La música era proporcionada por la musa de esta y del viento, junto con unas cuantas del mundo marino, la música era agradable pero esperaban que hubiera movida también.

Había mesas para que pudieran comer o platicar a gusto, la barra se atendía sola gracias a un hechizo de un maestro para que estuvieran solos, aunque si llegaba a ver un problema llegarían al instante.

Bailaron un vals, y varias canciones en pareja, se tomaron fotos pero también bailaron canciones modernas, la noche pasó sin problemas y estuvieron a gusto, todos se olvidaron de quien era cada quien o que a lo mejor estaban bailando con un vampiro, lo que importaba era que todos eran personas y compañeros de un colegio y se la pasaron increíble…. Pero hubo un grupo de personas que aunque fingía que no les importaba que fuera cada quien, analizaban a todos ellos se hacían llamar CAZADORES… esto nadie se lo esperaba, ya todos estaban juntos y pronto todo cambiará…

**Hola! Sé que es corto pero ya quería subirlo me sentía súper mal y sigo sintiéndome no de salud. Miren me tarde mucho en actualizar ya que estoy organizando lo de mi fiesta así que casi no tengo tiempo de nada, agréguenle lo del cole y ya se acabo mi tiempo libre. Perdonen, pero así será hasta pasando la primera semana de diciembre o eso espero. Solo téngame paciencia, y no sé cuando actualice, pero ls quiero.**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	15. Confesiones I

**Capitulo 14: Confesiones I**

**Los personajes no son míos; solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

El no asistir al baile fue una buena idea y más cuando me encontré a Bella en la piscina abierta, estaba sentada en una silla mirando hacia el cielo; tenía tantas ganas de hablarle pero tenía miedo que se fuera a enojar o no fuera a dirigirme la palabra siquiera. Me senté a un lado de ella y me puse a contemplar las estrellas y el cielo, anhelando que pudiera ver el Olimpo; tenía tantas dudas sobre mí, mi familia, mi pasado…

-Es hermoso ¿no crees?- pregunto Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si ya lo creo, pero también creo que hay cosas más hermosas- dije viéndola fijamente, ella era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

-¿Qué puede haber más hermoso que el cielo y las estrellas?- me pregunto frunciendo el ceño por contradecirla.

-Si te dijera no me creerías- me limite a decir; vi como giraba su rostro, en estos momentos que me encantaría poder leer su mente, saber que piensa… pero claro como no se me ocurrió yo tengo ese don, me concentre en ella y en leer sus pensamientos pero nada, era como si en realidad ella no estuviera allí, aunque bueno no es que dominara muy bien mis dones; creo que sintió mi mirada en ella, ya que volteo a verme, me concentre en sus ojos; dicen que son la ventana al alma, a lo mejor y así podía escuchar sus pensamientos pero nada. Deje de insistir, ya me estaba doliendo la cabeza.

Ella se levanto y comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma y a frotarse los brazos fue cuando me percate que ella solo llevaba una playera y un short que no dejaba gran cosa a la imaginación.

-Será mejor que entremos- la mire una vez más y me quite mi sudadera y se la di, aunque tenía frio lo podía soportar, ella parecía que le iba a dar hipotermia, ya que estaba temblando mucho. Ella me miro agradecida, y aunque le quedaba como blusón la mantendría caliente.

Comenzamos a caminar en la academia después de entrar; quería escuchar su voz –Y ¿Por qué no fuiste al baile? Si se puede saber. ¿Acaso nadie te invito?- se sonrojo al instante y se veía tan adorable así.

-Lo que pasa es que los bailes no son lo mío- dijo y se volvió a sonrojar. La mire esperando que me diera otra respuesta –no sé bailar- respondió a mi pregunta interrogante.

-Más bien depende de quién te lleve… es lo que digo yo. Pero en todo caso tu papa nunca te enseño o tu hermano si es que tienes claro- dije recordando a su hermano.

-Si tengo un hermano se llama Emmett, y solo me enseño lo básico de uno que otro baile, pero en realidad no sirvió de mucho, y bueno mi papa el no tuvo mucho tiempo para eso; el falleció cuando yo era muy pequeña. El y mamá, mi hermano y yo hemos vivido con mis tíos, pero estamos aislados de la familia, ellos no son muy sociables por lo que no conozco casi a mi familia.

En ese momento quise abrazarla porque en su mirada vi la tristeza y el dolor que sintió al decir aquello. Y decidí abrirme un poco con ella.

-Yo… creo que… te comprendo un poco, no es que mi papá hubiera muerto pero nunca lo he visto y bueno mi mamá; ella nos entendía o bueno eso trataba; me refiero a que somos ya sabes diferentes; casi nunca estaba con nosotros por miedo a que si se encariñaba demasiado con nosotros sí nos pasa algo no podrá soportarlo… - guarde silencio y la mire; ella me veía con tristeza y con una incredulidad en su rostro, como si eso fuera imposible -si esa era la versión de mi mamá para que dejáramos de preguntar porque no estaba con nosotros como veíamos a nuestros compañeros con sus mamás. A Alice y a mí nos afectó mucho eso y bueno desde entonces nada más contamos con nosotros dos.

-No sabía eso. Bueno algo similar pasa con mi hermano y conmigo. Solo nos tenemos a nosotros dos. Pero no es tan malo, bueno es que no sé cómo te has de sentir tu ya que yo; bueno mis papas no están vivos y bueno… mejor no digo nada… creo que la puedo regar…

-Tranquila los dos la hemos regado varias veces ¿pero aun así te puedo pedir un favor? No vayas a decir esto es un confesión que no quiero que todo el Instituto se entere.

-Claro, y te agradecería que hicieras lo mismo respecto a mis papas- me dijo ella.

-Bueno entonces esto es un ¿pacto?- dije estirando mi mano.

-Claro- dijo tomando mi mano, una descarga que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo al instante; ella tembló supongo que sintió lo mismo.

-Y bueno ¿Por qué no fuiste tú al baile? Estoy segura que muchas hubieran deseado esa invitación por ti- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que mi mundo se iluminará.

-Ya lo creo, pero es que bueno la persona que hubiera invitado creo que estaba un poco indispuesta y además a as que te refieres lo único que quieren es presumir. Yo la verdad prefiero la verdadera compañía no una superficial.

Ella sonrió y agacho la cabeza; caminábamos sin rumbo definido y en silencio pero a pesar de todo era agradable.

-Será mejor que ya nos vayamos a descansar, bueno la verdad es que estoy muy cansada…

-Claro te acompaño…

-Hasta los dormitorios y esperaras hasta que escuches el ruido de una puerta cerrarse; ¿lo prometes?

-¿No quieres que sepa que eres?- le dije mirándola con una sonrisa torcida.

-La verdad no; es más que suficiente que sepamos que somos diferentes y especiales, hasta ahí.

-Aunque no fueras del mundo sobrenatural serias especial al menos para mí-dije logrando que ella se sonrojara.

-Bueno ahora date media vuelta y no veas hasta que escuches una puerta cerrarse-dijo mirando hacia otro lado menos mis ojos.

-De acuerdo- dije dándome media vuelta, la escuche correr y luego un puerta cerrarse.

Camine despacio hasta mi puerta y entre, camine hacia mi cuarto y me deje caer en la cama y caí en un sueño profundo…

Pov. Bella

Esta sin duda fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida; el estar con Edward y que nos hayamos mostrado tal cual y como somos… bueno casi.

-Hola hermanita; ¿Dónde estabas?

Dijo Emmett asustándome, pensé que estaba sola

-Emmett, que susto me has metido- logre decir después de tranquilizarme

–Pues así tendrás la consciencia, pero no has contestado mi pregunta…

-Paseando por ahí- dije simplemente sentándome en mi cama.

-Es la una de la mañana… y andabas paseando por ahí. Y sola?- dijo levantando las cejas claramente diciéndome que le ocultaba algo.

-Si, sola; conmigo y conmigo.

-Claro solo si uno de esos conmigo se llama Edward y al otro conmigo lo trae en las nubes.

-Bueno y tú? Es algo temprano para que estés aquí.

-Solo venía a recoger algo para Rose, pero justo ibas entrando cuando yo iba a salir; así que bueno nos vemos hermanita descansa.

-Oye Emmett, crees que está bien que salga con él?

-Con quien él? No que no habías salido con nadie- dijo sonriendo.

-Ya Emmett sabes a quien me refiero

-Lo sé, y lo que está bien es que seas feliz hermanita; nunca te había visto sonreír tanto así como tampoco había visto en tu mirada una luz de felicidad como ahora que acabas de verte con él.

-Pero y si no es como nosotros?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que te quiera, te cuide y te respete. Así que tranquila deja de preocuparte tanto y solo disfruta el momento- me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Tal vez Emmett tenga razón pero no lo puedo evitar, tengo miedo que tal vez el no me acepte después de saber lo que soy; aunque yo no sé que sea él, se que aunque fuera un marciano lo querría.

Será mejor que ya me vaya a dormir, y deje de pensar…

Pov Narradora.

-Ha llegado el momento- dijo uno de ellos.

-No aun no; debemos esperar más apenas está iniciando el año, hay que esperar a que estén en más confianza y que la mayoría se relacionen en cada grupo de sospechosos.

-Tienes razón amigo mio; pero ya sabemos quiénes son los poderosos y los que más nos preocupan…

-No todos importan; y si debemos relacionarnos más con todos, incluyendo humanos, así podremos saber más acerca de todos. Tienen un instinto que los hace sentir el peligro si son inteligentes, y creo que deberíamos de esperar a fin de año.

-La decisión está tomada esperaremos y mientras se deberán de relacionar como hasta ahora o incluso más… y recuerden no se pueden relacionar en un amor o algo similar con nadie; todos son enemigos, de acuerdo?- dijo mirando a todos detenidamente.

-Pronto sucederá lo que tenga que suceder…

**Hola! Sé que he tardado demasiado y no las perturbare con mis disculpas, solo diré que yo misma espero poder escribir como antes o incluso más rápido.**

**En fin, que tal? Que pasará ahora? Sugerencias, dudas, reclamos y saludos solo dejen reviews.**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


	16. Sospechas

**Capitulo 15: Sospechas**

**Los personajes no son míos; solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

Pov. Bella

_-Bella, debes de correr- decía Jacob._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Solo huye con tu hermano, están en peligro…_

_Un gruñido se escuchó atrás de mi y de pronto Edward estaba delante de mí, algo borroso empezó a rodearnos, no lograba distinguir bien; pero de pronto salto hacia Edward y él se defendió con una espada y un escudo, de pronto me apartaron de él…_

_-No Bella!_

_Estaba en una habitación en vez del bosque donde había estado minutos antes, era un salón de clases y había una pantalla en donde pasaban rostros que no lograba distinguir._

_-Cuidado Bella, debes huir si quieres vivir- decía la voz de Jacob pero él no estaba._

_De pronto una imagen apareció en la pantalla, mi hermano, Edward, Alice y otros rostros conocidos yacían muertos en diferentes partes de ese bosque…_

_-Hija hay un peligro que se acerca y debes de estar preparada-dijo una voz femenina que aunque no la escuchaba desde hace mucho la reconocería en cualquier parte, mi mamá…_

_-Mamá, ¿Dónde estás?_

_-Ten cuidado…_

Y desperté, me senté en mi cama, avente las colchas; estaba empapada en sudor, solo fue una pesadilla; pero otra.

Mire hacia la cama de Emmett y todavía no llegaba, mire mi reloj y vi que eran las dos y media de la mañana; el baile terminaba a las cuatro.

Prendí la luz de mi escritorio, encendí mi laptop y abrir una hora nueva en mi diario y comencé a escribir… comencé por mi encuentro con Edward y termine con mi sueño y el grandioso suceso de escuchar la voz de mamá….

-Hola hermanita, todavía estas despierta, y escribiendo que raro- dijo Emmett al entrar en son de burla.

-De hecho me acabo de despertar, digamos que tuve un mal y buen sueño, decidí escribir un rato.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-pregunto Emmett sentándose en cama mirándome preocupado.

-No estoy bien, tranquilo.

-Bien, me daré un baño y me iré a la cama, estoy que me muero.

-Recuerda que mañana hay clases, te levantare de modo que te dé tiempo de arreglarte.

-Oh no, no iré a clases, estaré muerto y no podre con las clases…

-Lo siento hermano tendrás que ir…

-No pienso ir, ya que dijeron que nos iban a dar medio día libre en cierto modo; así que hasta medio día iré a clases.

-No te creo Emmett; dirías lo que fuera con tal de no ir a clases y recuperar el sueño que has perdido.

-Te lo juro no tenemos porque ir hasta medio día.

-Bueno está bien; vendré por ti antes del almuerzo para que estés listo para después.

-Gracias hermanita; oye tu también te puedes tomar la mañana-dijo Emmett tomando su pijama.

-No gracias, iré a clases normal; no quiero perderme de nada.

-Como quieres, aunque creo que lo no te quieres perder es ver a ese tal Edward.

No dije nada, y me acosté; esperando no soñar más con ese extraño suceso; o tal vez era solo mi imaginación o un presentimiento tal vez, lo único que quería era no soñar más con eso…

Pov. Rose

El baile fue maravilloso; la decoración fue increíble, se veía la noche y las estrellas alumbraban el lugar; y unas cuantas velas en algunas mesas. Algunas figuras de agua y lindos adornos florares aquí y allá. Era com sacado de un cuento de fantasía.

Todos estaban a gusto sin preocuparse de si se juntaban con un hechicero o cualquier ser sobrenatural; se podía sentir un ambiente muy alegre; fue lo que sentí gracias a Jasper; claro que todo cambio en cuanto vio a Alice, aunque yo sentí lo mismo en cuanto vi a Emmett.

Tal vez él no se preguntara que era o no le importara, pero había ocasiones en que me preguntaba si el estar con él era lo correcto; ya que yo por lo que soy lo podría poner en un peligro mayor al que ya estaba expuesto por lo que es; aunque yo no sería la única; si su hermana y Edward se mezclaban estarían en más peligro aun del que ya están… sin contar de que hay una sensación que aun no logramos saber que es o de quien viene.

-Rose, necesito ayuda-dijo mi mama entrando en la habitación.

-¿Con qué?

-¿Necesito saber si mi hijo y tu están enamorados? Porque si es así, me encantaría saber de quién.

-Mamá te podría contar de mi pero no de Jasper… eso le corresponde a él, ¿no crees?

-Bueno dime de ti hija; vamos puedo ver en tu mirada que si estas enamorada, o me equivoco?

-No mamá, la verdad sí; se llama Emmett es un hechicero…

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que se quieran, no lo que sea cariño.

-Mamá a mi no me importa, pero no sé si a él le importe que yo sea, vamos ni siquiera humana, que sea una vampira.

-Cariño si él te ama; te va a amar a pesar de que incluso tengas tres ojos, o seas lo que seas.

-No lo sé mamá; tal vez él no quiera estar con alguien como yo…

-Entonces no es el indicado- me abrazó y me dio un beso, en eso entro Jasper a la habitación, yo salí de ella para ir a platicar un rato con papá; al fin y al cabo tenía toda la noche para prepararme para las clases.

Supongo que Jazz y mamá tendrán la misma plática que yo con ella, aunque creo que él hablaría más con papá que con nuestra mamá.

Edward Pov.

El ruido de la puerta me despertó del grandioso sueño que tuve con Bella, quede fascinado con la grandiosa noche que pase con ella; sin ningún pleito ni nada… pero volviendo al ruido de la puerta;

-Hola Edward; hay que grandiosa noche tuve; que ta la tuya?

-Fue grandiosa; vi a Bella y hablamos.

-Me alegro, al fin le hablas sin que te preocupes por lo que es, déjame decirte que ojala y hubieras visto el salón, en si el baile; fue como un sueño hecho realidad. Bailamos y comimos y bailamos y cantamos y platicamos…

-Aguarda un momento… quien fue tu pareja?

-Si… eso, bueno… fue… amm- no es normal Alice no estar tan segura.

-Vamos Alice, ya dime no me voy a enojar ni nada, solo quiero saber quien tiene así a mi hermanita; así tan en las nubes, tan enamorada…

-Yo enamorada?

-Si hermana, te conozco quién es?

-Se llama Jasper…

-Jasper Hale?

-Si él, es genial, es magnífico, maravilloso, apasionado, cariñoso, detallista…

-Ya es suficiente, solo quería saber quién era, no como es.

-De acuerdo, solo quería decirte con detalles quien es, no vayas a hacer nada malo.

-No lo hare.

-Cuéntame sobre tu encuentro con Bella.

-Hablamos, y le dije sobre nuestros padres y ella me conto sobre los de ella…

-Es decir que ya sabe que somos-dijo Alice emocionada, sentándose en frente de mi.

-No Alice, ninguno dijimos lo que éramos solo hablamos de otras cosas pero no de lo que éramos.

-Pero por qué no se dicen lo que son-dijo Alice haciendo un lindo puchero,

-No lo sé, creo que preferimos dejar eso a un lado-dije más para mí mismo, tratando de convencerme más a mí que a Alice

Fue cuando me lo cuestione en verdad aceptare a Bella a pesar de que fuera lo que fuera?

-Yo creo que si-dijo Alice -sabes conocí a alguien en el baile, supe que era un hada gracias a un amuleto que tenía similar al de Danae.

-Aguarda, Danae no es seguidora de Tanya?

-No, solo le habla un poco, pero no es su perrito faldero, de hecho Danae habla con todos ahora, solo le faltaba un poco de confianza y ahora parece que encontró a alguien con quien se lleva muy bien; se llama Jandi y creo que puede controlar la tierra, lo digo por el dije que traía en su cuello.

-Me da gusto que te relaciones con más personas, Alice, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar entre Bella y yo?

-Fácil hermanito, que dejarán de gustarse; o que uno u otro deje de querer al otro.

-Y si es algo para lo que no esté…

-Ya Edward; lo que importa es que se quieran, deja ya de pensar en que es, solo tienes que saber que es una chica muy linda, amable y totalmente perfecta para ti y que te quiere- Alice, me miro seriamente, como una hermana mayor cuando en realidad habíamos nacido al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento Alice, a veces entro…

-En una neurosis lo sé, Edward cambiando de tema hay algo de lo que necesito hablar con alguien-dijo frunciendo su seño y con la mirada preocupada.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, ¿Qué pasa?- le dije tomándola de las manos y dándole un ligero apretón en las mismas.

-He tenido sueños y visiones constantes acerca de algo como una batalla aquí en la escuela, unas personas que parecen querer matar a casi todo el mundo aquí. No sé siento que puede significar algo, sé que son visiones, Edward.

-Te creo, pero a lo mejor y no van a suceder, aun no sabemos muchas cosas acerca de estos poderes que tenemos, hay que esperar.

-Espero que si cambien porque no creo que estemos preparados para esto… a demás de la pregunta que me surge mucho… ¿quiénes son estas personas?

-No lo sé, pero si existen lo averiguaremos, tranquilízate-dije abrazándola y acariciando su espalda como cuando éramos niños para que dejara de preocuparse.

**Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, dejen un review y gracias a todas las que me siguen todavía.**

**Las quiere**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


	17. Cambio de Planes

**Capitulo 16: Cambio de Planes**

**Los personajes no son míos; solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

Edward Pov.

-Edward apaga esa alarma. Quiero dormir- se quejó mi hermana en cuanto sonó la alarma.

-Eso te pasa por ir de fiesta, a demás…-mis palabras quedaron selladas en cuanto un rayo que salió de la mano de mi hermana destruyó mi despertador.

-Mucho mejor- y se volvió a acomodar. Me quede estupefacto, mi hermana había usado una arma mortal; pero al parecer estaba más que dormida como para notarlo.

Creo que en cuanto despertará ya veríamos como obtuvo ese poder, no creo que llegaría a algo estando ella así. Después de tremenda fiesta ayer no creo que haya clases ni después de medio día; pero necesitaba ver a Bella.

Bella, mi Bella, tan hermosa que hasta una rosa se pondría celosa de estar a su lado… era mi diosa…

-Ve a buscarla y ya cállate- dijo adormilada mi hermana, no se que paso anoche que mi hermana tenía los poderes tan descontrolados; pero si que tenía razón.

No dude en darme una ducha, trate de hacer el menor ruido al salir en busca de mi diosa. Camine por los pasillos de los dormitorios y nunca los había visto tan solitarios y silenciosos. Ahora que lo pensaba tenía un problema… en donde puedo buscar a Bella no se que es; tal vez este en la piscina…

En cuanto llegue a la piscina estaba solitaria como anoche pero no estaba Bella; en donde puede estar. A lo mejor aun no se despierta, escuche la campana, era para los humanos… los únicos que asistirían a clases al parecer.

Empecé a caminar derrotado hacía los campos donde practicábamos la mayoría de los deportes (**N/A: lo siento no sé como se llaman en realidad) **vi a unos cuanto caminando apurados para llegar a los diferentes edificios del Instituto, algunas parejas caminar sin prisa metidos en su plática, algunos corriendo y a Bella.

¡Bella! Ella era una de las que estaban caminando; llevaba un pans algo pegado y se veía bien… en realidad más que bien.

-¡BELLA!- grite lo más que pude, y eche a correr pero ella comenzó a correr y no me escuchó, puse más fuerza e impulso a mis piernas y comencé a correr más rápido y gritando su nombre de vez en cuando.

Cuando por fin la estaba alcanzando, ya no había gritado su nombre ya no tenía mucho aire en mis pulmones como para decir una palabra aunque fuera un suspiro. Le toque el hombro; pero se espanto y giró su cabeza, sus manos siguieron la trayectoria de esta. Lo que provocó que me golpeara la cara, yo de tonto seguí corriendo sin darme cuenta que ella se detuvo un poco más adelante y al chocar con ella la lleve de paseo al suelo conmigo.

Caí justo encima de ella, pero gracias a Dios con mis brazos logre cubrirle la cabeza para que no se fuera a pegar…

-¡Auch!

-¡¿Qué te duele Bella?- dije entrando en shock. Ella empezó a tratar de hablar, pero no salía nada de sus labios. -¡Vamos Bella! Dime que tienes-

-No puedo… res…pi…rar…-dijo en un susurró Bella, entonces me puse de rodillas a un lado de ella.

-Duele mucho- dijo una vez que logro respirar mejor. Se sentó y tomo uno de sus tobillos.

La tome en brazos y la lleve cargando hasta la enfermería, a mi no me dolía nada y espero que lo que sea que tenga Bella no pase a mayores no me lo perdonaría. En cuanto entre a la enfermería, el doctor miro a Bella que estaba abrazada a mi cuello y sujetaba con fuerza mi camisa.

-Póngala en la camilla. ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el enfermero.

-Se calló accidentalmente mientras corría.

-Estoy mareada ¿acaso me esta saliendo sangre?-pregunto mi Bella poniendo su manos sobre su cabeza.

-Un poco en el codo la caída fue fuerte. Haber veamos…

El doctor comenzó a checar las heridas de Bella, primero checo los codos y las rodillas que era lo que más se veían lastimado.

-Me duele mucho la muñeca y mi tobillo- se quejó Bella.

-Voy por unos hielos, quédate con ella- ordenó el enfermero.

Asentí con la cabeza, Bella tomaba mi mano con fuerza. –Oye que tienes en contra mía, pudiste haberme solo llamado-dijo ella mirándome un poco divertida.

-Lo hice pero no me hiciste caso. Y a demás tu me soltaste una bofetada-dije igual de divertido tocando mi mejilla.

-Lamento eso, pero con eso puedes jugar aun en el equipo. Con la caída probablemente yo no pueda animar por un rato- respondió con un poco de diversión pero no le llegó a sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

-Si querías hacerme culpable con indirectas déjame decirte que lo estas logrando. En verdad lo lamento tal vez no sea tan grave- dije apoyándome en…

-¡Auuuuu!-en su tobillo…

-¡Perdón! Creo que mi escusa y muy mala es que cuando estoy contigo me vuelvo algo estúpido y no me figo muy bien en lo que hago…-dije muy avergonzado agachando la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, fue un descuido aunque se me hace algo raro que alguien me diga que no esta en sus cinco sentidos cuando estoy yo… eso es nuevo…-dijo y un color carmesí acudió a sus mejillas, demasiado tierno y seductor para mí y como si fuera poco se mordió su labio inferior en un gesto inocente pero que despertó cosas en mí que nunca antes había sentido.

-No veo porque no. Eres muy… guapa-dije lo último susurrando me estaba comportando algo tonto.

-Gracias… no sé que decir aparte de eso…

-Bien ya traje los hielos, un paquete para tu muñeca y el otro para el tobillo; solo las vendó y ya. Te puedes retirar a tu clase muchacho- dijo el enfermero mientras sacaba las vendas y comenzaba a trabajar.

-Me quedó, por el momento no tengo clases, mis clases son más tarde eso es lo bueno. Así que creo que me quedó con ella- dije primero mirándolo a él y al final a ella dándole una sonrisa de lado. La cual ella respondió agachando la mirada y rojita como un tomatito.

-Bien, entonces ayúdame a ponerle la venda en la muñeca para que ya no tenga más dolor.

Enseguida me puse a trabajar, con mucho cuidado comencé a venderle la muñeca, tratando de no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando termine el enfermero esperaba para darle una pastilla a Bella.

-Se sentirá mejor, podrías esperar hasta que se sienta bien como para caminar y acompañarla hasta los dormitorios nada más; ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, aquí estaré esperando.

Salió y centre toda mi atención a Bella. Estuvimos platicando un rato de todo y nada a la vez. Me habló un poco sobre sus gustos y yo a ella de los míos, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, aunque yo no quería su amistad yo la quería a ella.

Bella Pov.

A pesar de que estaba en una camilla con mi tobillo y mi muñeca vendados estaba pasando un momento adorable con Edward. Teníamos muchos gustos en común y cada vez me sentía más conectada a él, desde la noche anterior sentí una necesidad enorme de estar cada segundo con Edward.

-Ya me siento mejor, me puedes llevar a los dormitorios?

-Significa que sabré que eres?

-No. Solo me acompañaras y ya yo entrare mientras tu cierras los ojos o te das la media vuelta; dependiendo.

-Eso no es justo, déjame saber que eres- rogó acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

-De que va a servir eso- me limite a contestar; el no dijo nada y me ayudo a pararme poco a poco.

Trastabille un poco y supe que no podría caminar yo sola, Edward me detuvo a tiempo y sin aviso, me tomo en brazos.

-Si querías que te cargará, con que lo hubieras dicho; no tendrías que fingir no poder sostenerte sin caerte- dijo en broma.

Había logrado descubrir que tenía un gran sentido del humor, de hecho era muy diferente a como creía que era. En sí tenía una máscara para todos excepto sus amigos y seres cercanos supongo, pero me agradaba saber que esa máscara estaba desapareciendo conmigo.

-Y va a servir… como por ejemplo que si te quiero visitar, no podre saber como verte…

-Eso creo que se puede arreglar sin saber que es el otro- dije recordando mi grandiosa laptop.

-Ah, sí ¿Y cómo? No veo la forma de que eso se pueda lograr.

-No sé de donde vengas entonces sino sabes que nos podemos ver gracias a la tecnología.

-A claro; como no se me ocurrió- dijo con ironía en la voz a lo que yo solo sonreí. –Te puedo dar apuntes y clases de regularización ¿Qué te parece? Pero para eso tendría que verte y no por medio de la tecnología. Y ya que yo no tendré todo el tiempo disponible, tendrás que decirme que eres- dijo muy sonriente y convencido de si mismo.

-Me encanta la idea, y esperare hasta que puedas hablar. Sé que tienes actividades pero eso no importa, así tendremos más de que hablar- dije con una gran sonrisa la cual se amplio más al ver como su sonrisa se iba borrando.

-De acuerdo tienes el punto a tu favor; pero averiguare que eres. Así tenga que obligarte a hablar- contesto dándose por vencido.

-Si quieres saber que soy, habla tu primero-lo mire enarcando una ceja y con una mirada retadora.

-Cambio de tema- dijo mirando al frente y un poco serio y empezando a caminar hacia las habitaciones.

-Dios eres tan bipolar-dije bufando, esa actitud me hartaba y muy rápido.

-No me enoje, es solo que es algo difícil pensar en eso, no creo que tengas una responsabilidad tan grande al ser lo que sea que seas, como la tengo yo. A demás no he sido aceptado en mi familia ni en otras escuelas precisamente por lo que soy- dijo tratando de sonreír.

-Lo sé, también a mi me ha pasado pero vamos; estamos en una escuela donde hay gente como nosotros o similares…

-Diferentes no?

-Exacto así que yo creo que si te aceptarían aquí. Pero no te pienso presionar para que me digas que eres a mi me basta con saber que eres Edward- dije mirándolo a los ojos, el sonrió y esa sonrisa si llego a sus ojos. –Eso es lo que cuenta o no?- dije mas para mí que para él.

-Claro que eso es lo que cuenta, es solo que me encantaría saber que eres, eso es todo. Pero tienes razón debería decirte que soy primero- dijo con una sonrisa torcida y frunciendo lo labios; me dieron unas ganas infinitas de besarlo, y lo podía hacer, con jalarlo un poco hacía mi y ya, nuestros labios se unirían.

-Creo que llegamos, ¿estás segura que podrás mantenerte de pie?-preguntó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-No lo creo, pero… ya sé hablemos en el jardín mientras pasa más la mañana de modo que Emmett me pueda ayudar.

-Creo que quieres que te esté cargando, eso me lo pudiste haber dicho mientras estábamos afuera, no que ya recorrimos toda la escuela- contesto algo enojado, estaba a punto de mandarlo a la goma cuando estalló en carcajadas –es broma, no te creas exactamente todo, sabes soy bromista a veces- y se siguió riendo, me hubiera enfadado por burlarse de mí, pero solo le di un golpe en el hombro y estallé a carcajadas igual que el.

Fuimos al jardín más cercano, me acomodo en una banca, se sentó a lado de mi, nos quedamos en silencio viendo todo y nada a la vez o al menos ese es mi caso.

-Bella- una voz con algo de enojo que no reconocí dijo mi nombre. Me gire lo bastante para ver quién había interrumpido mi agradable mi momento con Edward.

-¿Jacob?- pregunte al no creer lo que mis ojos veían, miraba de mala y con algo de odio a Edward.

-Quien más podría ser, ¿Quién es él?-apunto con la cabeza a Edward, yo no me podía para por mí misma, y quería ponerme entre los dos; ambos estaban que se acababan con la mirada.

-Edward, él es Edward. Edward él es Jacob- presente señalándolos con la mano. Solo asintieron con la cabeza; Jacob bajo su mirada y fue cuando vio mi tobillo, solo estaba vendado pero como me dolía.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te hizo algo este…

-Basta Jacob; el no me hizo nada, yo me caí y él me ayudo a llevarme con el doctor.

-¿Por qué le das explicaciones a él?- replicó Edward un poco… ¿celoso?

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-Basta los dos, y él tiene razón Jacob apenas te conozco y no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación acerca de lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida.

Jacob miró por un momento más a Edward, el cual le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Jacob se giró a verme, y sin decir ni una palabra; dio media vuelta y se fue echando humo con cada paso que daba.

-Hay algo raro en él.

-¡¿Qué? Dios por que los hombres son así, Jacob no tiene nada de raro.

-No es por algo personal, es diferente; pero no como algo de lo que hay aquí- Edward parecía estar diciéndose todo eso así mismo.

-Todos somos especiales aquí o al menos la mayoría; has de estar imaginando cosas, mejor ayúdame a llegar a la cafetería, tengo algo de hambre y sed.

No dijo nada más y me ayudo a caminar, aunque casi me cargaba, pero llegamos y tratamos de seguir pasando el día agradable, nos avisaron después que no tendríamos clases durante todo el día; ya después llamaría a Emmett para que me ayudara a entrar a mi habitación.

Aunque trataba de estar presente en la plática que tenía con Edward acerca de aventuras que vivió con su hermana y en lo que yo le contaba de las mías con Emmett, no podía dejar de pensar en que sí, yo también sentía que Jacob era diferente, pero no como vampiro, semi-dios o hechicero, era algo más y definitivamente no era humano…

Pov. Jacob

Odio a todos los semi-dioses, se creen lo mejor del mundo y creen que todo les pertenece; la chica que me gusta estaba platicando muy cómodamente con uno de ellos, y no cualquiera sino uno de los hijos de Zeus. Odio a todos los especiales excepto a Bella, ella es diferente.

"Tengo que hacer que empecemos a acabar con todos los especiales" me dije a mi mismo camino a mi habitación.

Llegue y azote la puerta del coraje de verla con ese diosecillo.

-¡Aaarrrggg!- grite de coraje.

-Calma hermano Ahora que runa te pusieron ¿eh?- dijo tratando de ser broma mi mejor amigo y líder de la hermandad de los cazadores.

-Los odio!- dije con toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Muy rara vez el estaba con nosotros, se hacía pasar por alguien más que no era humano precisamente.

-¿A quién?-preguntó calmadamente, claro el no tenía a ese diosecillo detrás de la chica que me gusta.

-Un semi-dios, Edward no se qué; el punto es que está detrás de Isabella, recuerdas que te hable de ella, ¿no?

-Claro, y déjame decirte que ese no es un mestizo cualquiera, es uno de los dos hijos de Zeus; y uno de los más difíciles de derrotar y tú lo sabes; pero vamos no creo que una humana no sienta que es diferente- mire hacia otra dirección; el aun no sabía que esa chica era una hechicera; la había seguido hasta las habitaciones y vi que era una hechicera pero no lo había compartido con nadie.

-Porque es humana, ¿cierto?- no conteste nada, ocultarle algo a él era difícil; no solo porque en cierto modo fuera mi jefe, sino que es mi mejor amigo y me conoce incluso más que yo.

-Veras Alec… como decirlo sin que te molestes…

-Dilo con palabras y ve al grano; sabes que odio los rodeos-su mirada y su rostro de seriedad; me advirtieron que me diera a decir algo lo que sea.

-No lo es- susurre, vi como su rostro cambiaba a diferentes tonalidades de rojo, de acuerdo a su furia.

-Te enamoraste de ¿Quién?

-Una hechicera- tenía miedo de lo que fuera a decir; pero ya no había vuelta de hoja, me había descubierto.

-¿Por qué Jacob? Hay tantas chicas, ¿Por qué una hechicera?

-En el amor no se manda, pero ayúdame a quitar del camino a ese mestizo.

-Ojala y fuera tan simple; pero eso no es lo importante; tenemos que adelantar todo, o mejor no. Iremos por partes… tengo un nuevo plan. Llama a una junta hoy en la noche en el lugar de siempre; la mazmorra que no se ocupa por ningún estudiante.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-pregunte con miedo de que quisiera lastimar a Bella

-No te diré nada; tendrás que esperar hasta estar en la junta. Empieza a llamar a todos, yo tengo cosas que hacer…

-Oye no puedes hacerlo… ok yo lo hago- cambie de opinión al ver la cara que me ponía; su mirada a veces me dejaba paralizado… miro hacia la puerta y antes de salir, se limito a decir:

-Bien hermano, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer; este plan será el fin de todos y cada uno de ellos…

**Hola! Sé que me tarde; espero de corazón ya no tardar tanto. No las abrumare con una larga nota. Solo les pido paciencia y comprensión. Dejen rr si les gusto y si no también; a las lectoras silenciosas les digo lo mismo. Gracias por sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Atte:**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**

**P.D: Pasen y lean mis otros fics y dejen rr; espero les gusten. También les diré que estoy trabajando en otras historias.**


	18. Petición

**Capitulo 17: Petición **

**Los personajes no son míos; solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

Bella Pov.

Después de haber estado un rato más con Edward; vi a Emmett entrando en la cafetería; comimos y al fin se conocieron ellos dos; a pesar de que Edward pensó que no sería del agrado de Emmett y no quería tener una pelea. Fue todo lo contrarió Emmett se divirtió haciéndole bromas las cual él regresaba… pero no había podido dejar de pensar en que Jacob era diferente…

-Hermanita baja ya de la nube, no se como pedirle a Rose una relación formal; eres mujer ayúdame.

-Lo siento Emmett, tengo que contarte lo que estoy pensando… siento que voy a explotar si no lo digo-tenía que hablar con alguien de todo y mi única solución era Emmett.

-De acuerdo habla- se sentó en mi cama, cuidando no lastimarme.

-A lo mejor me estoy volviendo paranoica pero siento que algo extraño esta pasando… hay gente que parece como si fuera algo más de lo que se supone que es… no soy la única Edward sintió lo mismo con Jacob…

-¿Quién es Jacob?- Emmett pocas veces estaba serio y esta era una de esas veces, y su mirada era diferente parecía mi padre en vez de mi hermano a veces. Claro que para mi era una mezcla de ambos.

-Un muchacho que conocí, el punto es que desde la primera vez que lo vi sentí algo extraño pero no les preste atención. Hoy antes de que Edward y yo fuéramos a la cafetería, el se acerco y puso muy de malas a Edward y él lo siento también- el me miro por un momento no comprendiendo lo ultimo –él sintió que Jacob esconde algo y que no es solo humano… ya no sé que hacer con mi instinto que me dice que algo va mal.

-Tranquilízate, de seguro es tu imaginación; y lo de Edward a lo mejor son celos, sé que por la forma en que te mira siente algo por ti.

-Emmett te estoy hablando en serio, no juegues con eso…

-No juego; eres lo más importante para mí, y sé que te hago bromas pero no jugaría con eso. Sé y juro que algo siente por ti y no es precisamente compañerismo o amistad.

Me quede callada con la cabeza agachada; sonrojada por eso; ¿en verdad Edward sentirá algo por mi? Eso me haría muy feliz, a mi me gustaba y lo quería y si el sentía lo mismo…

Emmett me abrazo y suspiro –creo que ya no eres la niña pequeña que me pedía que la protegiera a toda costa- beso mi cabeza y así estuvimos un rato.

Me tranquilice un poco o más bien me distraje con los sentimientos que podría haber entre Edward y yo.

-Me ayudaras a pedirle a Rose?- dijo con voz de niño chiquito que quiere un juguete nuevo.

-Claro que si osito Emmy- dije como le decía cuando era niña.

Pensé en cómo era Emmett, y esperaba que eso le agradará a Rose, era diferente a una cena a la luz de las velas; mi hermano podría ser así pero no era mucho su estilo, él era más de comer a más no poder y deportes extremos y si un poco caballeroso pero no tan romántico, era un niño chiquito que le gustaba la aventura, diversión y retos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir Emm.

-Gracias hermana, espero que le guste. Me pongo algo tonto cuando estoy con ella-dijo mirando a la nada, casi podía ver la cara de Rose justo en frente de él.

-Tranquilo será genial y muy a tu estilo; o eso creo.

-Gracias- me dio un abrazó de oso que me dejó sin respiración, cuando me soltó tenía una cara de felicidad que puedo jurar que casi lloraba de la emoción.

Me acosté pensando en cómo me pediría él a mi… o al menos me imagine eso si en verdad me quisiera…

_Pero el sueño fue diferente; otra vez era Jacob pidiéndome que me cuidará; solo que esta vez alguien venía por nosotros; estábamos Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper y varios de tras de nosotros; casi todos gritaban mi nombre o solo gritaban; pidiendo auxilio…_

_-Bella, te protegeré pero debes venir conmigo- suplicaba Jacob una vez más._

_En su brazo vi símbolos tipo tatuajes, detrás de él venían más; gire a ver a mis amigos y de tras de ellos había llamas, explosiones de hechizos destructivos, agua atacando y hasta la misma naturaleza estaba furiosa._

_-Bella, es peligroso, ven con nosotros- decía Edward, en sus manos tenia una espada. _

_-_Raphael_- dijo Jacob en un susurró a un cuchillo y se lo lanzo a Edward…_

-¡NOOOOOOO!-grite con todas mis fuerzas y me desperté muy alterada y sudando.

-Tranquila hermanita, ya pasó fue una pesadilla-decía Emmett que corrió a abrazarme y acariciaba mi espalda varias veces tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Perdón por despertarte… yo…

-Tranquila, ¿quieres hablar de tu sueño?

-Es que la verdad no lo recuerdo-mentí, supe que él no me creyó, pero no quería hablar de eso. No era la primera vez que un sueño así me atormentaba, cambiaban ciertas cosas pero siempre era básicamente lo mismo; lo sentía pero no sabía que era.

-De acuerdo; y de todos modos, ya me estaba preparando para meterme a bañar.

-Sigue entonces con lo que estabas haciendo, yo estoy bien. Podrías antes pasarme mi laptop-Emmett me la dio y se metió a bañar.

Prendí mi computadora y agregue el contacto de Edward que me había dado ayer; y para mi sorpresa me mando una conversación al instante:

_**Conversación de Edward y Bella**_

_**Edward: Hola, ¿cómo amaneciste?**_

_**Bella: Hola, y amanecí acostada :D**_

_**Edward: Que graciosa eres, dime ¿por qué tan temprano en la computadora?**_

_**Bella: Es que ya no tengo sueño, y yo puedo preguntar lo mismo**_

_**Edward: Esperaba que estuvieras tú y creo que tuve mucha suerte**_

_**Bella: Ya lo creo, pero si te sigo distrayendo me sentiré culpable de que faltes a tus clases**_

_**Edward: Para mi no sería nada malo, con tal de platicar contigo hasta voy al fin del mundo… pero si me tengo que ir, mi hermana ya esta molestando.**_

_**Bella: De acuerdo, luego hablamos.**_

_**Edward: Claro**_

_**Fin de la conversación**_

Sería capaz de ir al fin del mundo por mí? Sonó muy romántico, pero serán reales sus palabras…

-Bien hermanita, me voy… si quieres algo puedes usar el hechizo de levitación; y te dejaré estas muletas aquí para cuando te quieras para y caminar un poco, aunque preferiría que solo te pararas para ir al baño; no quiero que te vayas a caer. ¿Segura que no quieres que me quede? No habría…

-Tienes que irte, quien me pasará los apuntes de hechicería?

-Lo podría hacer Lola…

-Y quién le pedirá a Rosalie una cita?

-Me convenciste- sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de irse se giró –Al diablo con eso; se la puedo pedir otro día; me quedaré contigo- dejó su mochila en el suelo y fue y se sentó en un sillón.

-Emmett…

-Yo sabía que me ibas a necesitar. ¿Si dime?- sonrió como si hubiera conseguido su triunfo.

-Necesito que te vayas, vaya a clases para que me pases apuntes y los pidas, y que vayas y le digas a Rosalie una cita. ¿Entendido?- mi mirada era seria, y él asintió.

-Oye pero no te iba a pasar apuntes tu príncipe Edwin?

-Se llama Edward y si me los va a pasar; pero acaso quieres que entre en la habitación sabes que esta prohibido.

-Está bien me iré. Pero si necesitas algo o te sientes mal lo que sea, me llamaras…

-Emmett solo me lastime; no es como si estuviera enferma o me hubieran operado…

-Para mi esa caída es importante y punto. Te quiero hermanita- se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente, y se fue.

Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención o que todo el tiempo se estén preocupando por mi; y sé que esta situación traería todo eso consigo. Tome uno de los libros que estaban en mi buro y me puse a leerlo; tendría que buscar hacer algo sino me aburriría demasiado…

Pov. Edward

-Tranquilo hermanito, ella estará bien; debes apurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo a los establos- me tranquilizo por decima vez Alice en lo que caminábamos a los establos.

-Quiero verla y estar con ella… como me encantaría saber que es para poder visitarla…

-Lo harás, lo sé. Ahora démonos prisa- tomo mi brazo y casi me llevo corriendo, de no ser porque yo caminaba igual de rápido que ella.

-Me alegro que se dignen a acompañarnos con su presencia…

-Cálmate amigo- intervino un muchacho, antes de que hubiera una pelea con uno de los hijos de Apolo.

El tipo entró y el otro se presentó; ya lo había visto pero no lograba saber quien era…

-Hola soy Alec, soy hijo de Poseidón nunca les he hablado soy algo tímido- sonrió con algo de pena, Alice lo saludó y le hizo saber que no debía de ser tímido y enseguida nos presentó. Alec, era un poco alto pero mas bajo que yo; sus ojos eran de un azul opaco, debía admitirlo era bien parecido y en cierto modo intimidante.

-Me agrada haber hablado con más personas; he tratado de ser un poco más sociable pero no se me da todavía- me dio un poco de lastima, parecía un poco indefenso; daba demasiadas impresiones como para saber como era en realidad.

-Mejor entremos-habló mi hermana; yo solo había podido decir hola, estaba analizando más su actitud y su forma de ser que otra cosa.

Cuando entramos en el claro; nos dirigimos a los establos; eran exclusivos de nosotros y los hechiceros, guardaban unas criaturas que usaban. Había una parte para Alice y para mí; había dos caballos o más bien pegasos o unicornios no estaba muy seguro de cómo decirles.

Uno era de color negro como la noche; había un letrero que decía αστραπή (Relámpago) el de a lado era de color blanco y en el letrero decía καθαρότητα (Pureza), era muy fácil de notar para quien era cada uno. A Alice le encantaba el blanco mientras que a mi el negro no estaba mal.

-Muchachos me alegro que estén frente a sus Pegasos, como se dará cuenta no están presentes todos los semi-dioses; algunos tuvieron un poco de problemas al intentar tener a un Pegaso- creo que ahora si sé como llamarlos en general –primero deben conocer a sus futuros acompañantes de sus aventuras y futuras batallas, si es que las tienen, como verán cada uno tiene su nombre… así que empiecen por hacer que cuando los llamen les hagan caso; una vez que lo consigan hagan que camine, después de eso, espero que puedan montarlos; si consiguen eso ya estarán del otro lado.

-Una pregunta profesor; no tendríamos primero que aprender a poner una silla o aprende cosas sobre ellos?

El profesor Emiliano sonrió, esa sonrisa si que a veces daba miedo. –Veras alumno mio, la mejor forma de aprender sobre estos increíbles seres es estando cerca de ellos; lo que tengan que aprender se lo diré a su debido tiempo; si lo que te preocupa es que te pase algo; créeme que si sigues mis indicaciones nada te va a pasar. Nunca les pondremos una silla, no son caballos comunes; son especiales, mágicos, de la realiza misma. Los Pegasos son seres creados por los mismos dioses; no los puedes tratar como caballos normales. Si quieres eso, te sugiero que vayas a aprender a montar caballos como un humano normal- en ningún momento dejo de sonreír eso era lo más increíble.

-Ahora bien; hagan lo que les dije. Solo presten atención a su Pegaso; traten de conectarse con él; que puedan casi hablar con él, incluso saber lo que piensa. Estaré vigilándolos. Por cierto cuando traten de hacerlo caminar, o le hablen; háganlo en griego es la forma en que entenderán mejor.

Asentí algo ausente; mire a Relámpago con un poco de miedo; el me veía también, pero solo por un momento después volteó y miro hacia otro lado, y al frente por encima de mi. Empezaba el reto hacer que me hiciera caso al hablarle.

Repetí su nombre y trataba de acercar mi mano para acariciarlo; el se hacía un poco para atrás, trate de olvidar todo a mi alrededor; las voces de todos no me estaban ayudando a mi propósito.

No sé cuantas veces dije su nombre pero ya eran bastantes; mi mano seguía extendida frente a mi; entre Relámpago y yo, esperando que cuando me hiciera caso; me dejará tocarlo.

- αστραπή- el volvió a fijar sus oscuros ojos en mi y olfateó mi mano; me acerque un poco más y el ya no sé hizo para atrás. –hola muchacho, perdón tendré que acostumbrarme… γειά σου αγόρι- repetí lo primero, saludándolo; el asintió en respuesta; casi me pongo a brincar de la emoción por mi triunfo. Comencé a acariciarlo; abrí la puerta de su caballeriza, era pequeña pero solamente para él. Entre y cerré la puerta detrás de mi; vi que el lugar tenía todo para él, desde comida, hasta herramientas de aseo.

-Bien muchacho, ahora haz que camine; que siga en cierto modo tus ordenes o tu voz, haz que la reconozca. Sácalo a caminar, no quites tu mano de su cuerpo así sabrá que no debe irse; será en lo que se familiarizan bien- el profesor sonrió y su sonrisa ahora se me hizo familiar.

Seguí acariciándolo y comencé a caminar, deje mi mano cerca de su cuello y comencé a pensar en que podría decir para que me hiciera caso y caminará, decidí que no sería muy imperativo con él; así que como si fuera un amigo, que esperaba de corazón en eso se convirtiera, me limite a decir-αστραπή πάει τα πόδια λίγο (**traducción: vamos Relámpago, caminemos un poco)** y por lo visto funciono; empezó a caminar poco a poco; no me separe de él en ningún momento. Iba platicando con él; de todo, de Bella, que por cierto al decir su nombre siempre se me salía un suspiro, Relámpago movía su cabeza y al relinchar parecía que se reía de mí, y en su mirada también veía burla. Le hable de mi hermana Alice, y lo poco que sabía de mi padre; pero que sabía que siempre estaba conmigo, le hable de mis gustos; y le hacía pequeñas preguntas, a veces asentía o negaba y me miraba como queriendo decir "que te pasa, eso es horrible", me reía de eso y sabía que el también se reía conmigo.

Sabía que había llegado el momento de terminar la clase; camine de regresó a su caballeriza con él; ya no necesitaba estarlo tocando; entramos y le prometí que iría al día siguiente.

-Bien veo que todos lograron un gran avance el día de hoy; ahora quiero que sapan que tendrán que venir ustedes a limpiarlos y cosas por el estilo; o pueden decirle a alguien aunque no creo que sea lo mejor. Y si los visitan será mejor; habrá más confianza.

Me despedí una vez más de Relámpago y me dispuse a salir; mi hermana se había quedado platicando con unas amigas.

-Oye Edward, ¿cómo le hiciste para tener un avance tan grande?- preguntó Alec.

-Creo que congenié bien con él; me tengo que ir fue un gustó conocerte- corte la conversación; quería ver si podía encontrar a Emmett para saber como estaba Bella; en verdad quería estar con ella o al menos visitarla, pero daba la casualidad que no tenía la menor idea de que era.

Camine por los pasillos, hasta llegar a mi casillero a buscar mi mochila; no vi a Emmett por ningún lado, pero si a su amigo roba hermanas…

-Hola Edward… soy Jasper Hale.

-Hola- me tendió su mano y aplique un poco más de fuerza a su tacto frió o ¿acaso era el mío? No lo sabía, pero uno de los dos estaba frío o los dos…

-Me preguntaba si me autorizabas salir con tu hermana, y pretenderla- su pregunta me dejo con la boca abierta; según yo eso era de la época medieval; aunque eso hablaba bien de él.

-No deberías preguntarme a mi; deberías de preguntárselo a ella; pero una cosa si te puedo decir, la lastimas o llega lastimada en una de sus salidas aunque sea porque ella tuvo la culpa, la pagarás caro, ¿me oíste?- sin poder evitarlo mi instinto sobreprotector con mi hermana salió a la luz con una clara advertencia.

-Si claro, entiendo. Y yo mismo me castigaría por lastimar a Alice, ella es…

-Es única, así que cuida a mi hermanita.

-Lo hare, por cierto aparte de eso, Emmett me pidió que te diera esto; es el teléfono de su hermana, Lola lo convenció de dártelo.

-Gracias, y dale las gracias a él también.

-Seguro- y con esto Jasper dio media vuelta y se fue.

Tenía el teléfono de Bella, me quede mirando el papel como si fuera un tesoro apreciado.

-Creo que alguien esta enamorado- Ashley me sorprendió al grado que pegue un brinco.

-Sabes que me puedes provocar un ataque al corazón?

-Perdón, pero creo que estoy en lo correcto; y dime quien es la afortunada o diré desdichada?

-No sé de que hablas…

-Por favor Edward, sabes no necesito ser hija de Afrodita o ser Cupido para saber que la cara que tenías era de un enamorado…

_Lo sé porque es la misma cara que creo que tengo yo _pensó Ashley, como me encantaba este poder.

-Supongo que tú ya conoces la cara verdad…

-No sé de que hablas- y se dio media vuelta.

-Yo creo que sí-se detuvo y se volteo a verme; continúe -pero no quieres que se sepa aun. Tranquila tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- y esta vez yo me di media vuelta, y seguí caminando hacia mi casillero.

Llegue y tome mis útiles y una pluma; camine hacia el aula y tenía el deseo de en vez de ir a clases ir a ver a Bella, quería saber como estaba, ni siquiera tenía un número de teléfono para hablar con ella, aunque sea decir hola.

Además no quería ir a mi clase, me tocaba historia y no quería ir, en especial porque la compartía con alguien realmente insoportable…

-Hola leoncito Eddy

-Tanya-el fastidio en mi voz era latente, pero ella no se percató o al menos eso fingió.

-Espero que pueda ir a la próxima clase de vuelo-lo ultimo lo susurro, menos mal con eso era discreta –estaba algo cansada; crees que me puedas ayudar con lo que hicieron hoy? Tal vez en la tarde, tu y yo en las caballerizas y lo mejor de todo solos…

-Tanya-la tome de sus muñecas las cuales peligrosamente se acercaban a mi pecho, y sentía que si me tocaba usaría su poder en mí y no me podría negar –creo que estas confundiendo las cosas; yo no siento nada por ti. Así que cualquier cosa que estés planeando en tu cabeza, olvídala, porque no va a funcionar- entre en el salón y me senté en una de las sillas de en medio.

En cuanto entró el profesor, comenzó a poner actividades, y entregó cuestionarios para hacerlos de tarea. Durante toda la clase en mi mente solo estaba Bella, bueno una parte de mí en la clase; pero la mayor parte Bella ocupaba cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Pov. Emmett

Tenía un tiempo libre antes del segundo periodo de clases; así que solo me quedaba una clase y podía preparar todo para pedirle a Rosalie que fuera mi novia, y después tenía una clase con ella ahí le pediría que saliera conmigo.

-Vamos Emmett tenemos que irnos pronto- dijo Lola sacándome de mis pensamientos; y jalándome para irnos a la clase, si la compartía con ella y bueno varias personas pero solo las que eran como nosotros, entramos al salón y camine hacía la mesa; donde se encontraba mi pequeño caldero personal que me brindó la escuela.

-Oye Emmett, ¿crees que pueda practicar pronto?

-No lo creo- les conteste a las interesadas en eso. Eran varias, y si estaba preocupado por ella, pero la verdad era que mi mente estaba centrada en Rose, Bella me había mandado un mensaje diciéndome que estaba bien dentro de lo que cabía estar vendada, y apenas poder caminar.

-Muchachos, hoy vamos a ver una poción de transformación. Esta poción es de mucha utilidad y no quiero que la usen mal. Frente a ustedes tienen los ingredientes; recuerden que esto es como cocinar; así que con mucho cuidado-

Comenzó a dar instrucciones, a la vez que hacíamos la poción debíamos estar escribiendo el procedimiento en nuestro cuaderno. Preste atención a todo y tome cada nota; para dárselo a mi hermanita. Terminamos la clase, y la poción según el profesor me quedo muy bien.

Ahora tenía que preparar todo para la cita con Rose; o al menos comprar las cosas que era para lo que tendría tiempo, mañana hablaría con los del lugar que sería la cita, para que me dieran permiso de hacer lo que tenía planeado y ya después esperar el gran día y que de él sí mi hermosa florecita Rose…

Pov. Rose

Después de dos horas de tortura; al fin tenía un descanso, y me dirigí con Jasper a un jardín, algo marchaba mal; y ambos lo sabíamos, algo malo estaba pasando.

-Rose no sé que está sucediendo, que es esa sensación de que algo muy malo esta dentro de estas instituciones.

-Yo tampoco lo sé Jasper, pero espero que esa sensación sea nuestra imaginación y no algo que amenace a todos los que estamos aquí. Oye ya te enteraste de que Bella se lastimó? Ayer no estuviste en el almuerzo…

-Si lo supe, espero que este bien-su mirada se dirigió a lo lejos detrás de mí; sonrió con malicia –nos vemos luego, me tengo que ir a hacerme tonto…

¿Pero de qué rayos habla Jasper?

-¡Rose!

Emmett… ahora ya sabía de qué hablaba mi hermanito…

-Hola Emmett ¿cómo sigue Bella?

-Mejor gracias. Quiero pedirte algo…

-Si dime- no necesitaba ser Jasper para saber que estaba muy nervioso, su corazón latía muy rápido, se me hacía un poco agua la boca… vamos Rose concéntrate, no te dejes llevar por eso.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a dar una paseo conmigo… este sábado ¿que dices?

-Claro me encantaría. Nos vemos aquí a las nueve- me di media vuelta, gire mi cabeza y me despedí de él con la mano. El asintió embobado e hizo el mismo gesto.

Tenía una cita con Emmett, quería gritar de alegría, un chico me había invitado a salir y era porque en verdad le importaba y no solo por mi físico.

_Días después y llego el Sábado_

Hoy sería mi cita con Emmett, me sorprendí cuando lo vi hablando con mi padre en uno de los pasillos; a mi distancia logre escuchar de lo que hablaban gracias a mis poderes de vampira. Emmett le estaba pidiendo permiso a mi padre para salir conmigo, pero por lo visto le había pedido otra cosa, que no llegue a tiempo para escuchar…

Me estaba arreglando cuando mi mamá entro en mi habitación.

-Hola hija, te quiero dar algo.

-Hola ma, ¿Qué es?

-Un pequeño obsequio de mi parte; puedo preguntar por qué vas tan deportiva?- mientras hablaba me ponía un hermoso y pequeño adorno en mi cabello que estaba sujeto en una coleta alta.

-Ya lo hiciste. Y la razón es que Emmett me dijo que sería una cita un poco deportiva, que llevara pans, ropa cómoda y un cambio. Que me llevaría a un tipo parque de diversiones.

-Es algo raro para una cita no crees.

-Lo sé pero por eso es genial; es original y sé que me divertiré mucho. Me tengo que ir mamá; nos veremos en el jardín general.

-Claro hija, te quiero, cuídate mucho.

-Lo hare- le di un beso en la mejilla, y salí; me despedí de mi padre y mi hermano.

Me dirigí a lugar en donde habíamos quedado; él ya estaba ahí, con un jeans y una playera que marcaba su pecho bien trabajado.

-Te ves hermosa Rose- Emmett se sonrojó un poco pero fue de lo más adorable y con su sonrisa y sus hoyuelos se veía más tierno que nuca.

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien. Nos vamos, estoy algo curiosa por saber a dónde vamos.

-Claro, permíteme tu mochila- la tomo y se la colgó en el hombro, empezamos a caminar; y se dirigió a un jeep.

-No sabía que tenías coche.

-La verdad me llegó esta semana; mis tíos lo mandaron.

-Tus tíos; casi no hablas de ellos, de hecho creí que solo eran tú y tu hermana.

-Bueno es que no me gusta hablar de ellos…

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo di por terminado el tema; no quería que se sintiera incomodo o algo por el estilo. Emprendió el camino hacia el lugar de nuestra cita.

Llegamos a un parque que parecía solo de diversiones; entramos, registramos todo y rentamos un pequeño carrito para nuestras mochilas y o que llegáramos a comprar.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a escalar?- Emmett tenía un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Claro vamos- sonreí y espere a que me guiara a ese lugar.

Llegamos y me percate que ni mis jeans ni los de él; eran los adecuados para este deporte; ahora veo porque quería que llevara mucha ropa extra –me voy a cambiar; claro.

Entre en el baño; y me cambie; mis pantalón de mi pans era de color rojo; la blusa blanca que traía y me puse mis tenis que iban a juego con ese conjunto, nos blancos con líneas rojas.

En cuanto salí Emmett estaba ya listo para empezar a escalar –Hagamos una carrera, quien tome primero esa bandera- mire la pared de escalar, en lo que Emmett me hacía los nudos correspondientes para que no me fuera a caer; vi la bandera y analice que camino era el mejor para llegar rápido.

-Claro, y será un honor ganarte; espero que no te intimiden las chavas que nos gusta hacer deportes.

-A mi nada me intimida, a la cuenta de tres… uno, dos y…

-Tres- termine por él; empezamos a escalar; iba ganando pero Emmett me iba pisando los talones; si que sabía escalar; aunque yo también, tenía un poco de experiencia. Cuando llegue; me sorprendí que mi respiración estaba algo agitada; tome la bandera y vi como Emmett empezaba a descender, negando con la cabeza y riendo. Tome la bandera y baje con elegancia.

-Te gane- saque la bandera de mi bolsillo y vi que tenía algo escrito; me fije en lo que tenía escrito y lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido o al menos para mí, decía dos palabras de una frase: "te gustaría…"

Mire a Emmett buscando una explicación, pero el solo se río y negó poniendo una carita de un niño inocente.

-Vamos a remar- jalo mi mano y me prometí que al final de día le preguntaría de nuevo y usaría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para saber qué era lo que significaban esas dos palabras.

Fueron al lago para remar; estuvieron remando y tomándose fotos; Emmett insistió que guardara la bandera y que se tomara una foto con ella mostrando lo que decía; lo cual despertó más la curiosidad en mi. A veces yo dejaba de remar y comenzaba a tomar fotos del paisaje el cual me gustaba; vimos un puente y Emmett sugirió que descansáramos un poco viendo el paisaje; era bastante temprano y quedaba un largo día. Así que accedí.

Subimos y me quede asombrada; la vista era genial cuando llegue al centro, algo en el lago llamo mi atención.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte en voz alta; para ser vampira me estaba quedando muy asombrada lo cual era raro. Había velas con forma de flor flotantes en el agua y parecía que estaban unidas para formar tras dos palabras: "ser mi…"

-Emmett, ¿Qué…?

-No pienso decir nada, es un pequeño secreto, así que no insistas- siguió mirando al frente, en mi mente había una posible respuesta y sería genial que algo así pasará; pero no quería hacerme ilusiones, esperare haber si hay más "pistas".

Pasamos muy poco tiempo viendo el paisaje; en realidad solo nos tomamos fotos a petición mía y seguimos remando hasta llegar al final del recorrido; que era justo donde habíamos empezado.

Me llevo para que buceáramos, y la verdad yo sabía es más estaba segura que no necesitaba un tanque de gas, varias veces he cazado en el mar, solo esperaba que esta vez no me fueran a huir los peces; no me quise quitar el broche por alguna razón; así que lo esconde en una pequeña bolsa que me dio Emmett para que la atara al equipo de buceo; ya que ahí podría guardar cosas que encontrara. Guarde también mi cámara, la cual el agua no dañaba y agradecí para poder tomar fotos.

Salí y el ver a Emmett con el traje especial lo hacía ver muy sexy, demasiado para mi propia salud; estaba segura que si me pudiera dar un ataque al corazón ya me habría dado.

-Vamos, te va a encantar esto-sonrió y supe que algo tramaba, pero esperaría al final del día para preguntarle.

Comenzamos el recorrido y Emmett me dijo que no necesitaríamos de ningún instructor; que había señales para que no llegáramos a perdernos. Llegamos pronto al fondo del mar, y comencé a tomar fotos, todo se veía maravilloso o no sé si era porque estaba en compañía de Emmett que estaba segura que no era solo un amor pasajero; lo que sentía por él era demasiado fuerte, sentía que era mi alma gemela, mi compañero.

Me percate de que algo no estaba bien con algunas conchas, estaban demasiado juntas como para ser normal; trate de encontrar sentido, y eran palabras; me aleje un poco para poder leer bien lo que decían: "amiga, confidente…"

Mi confianza se vino abajo; pero un momento había puntos suspensivos, a lo mejor había más. Solo espero que no me quiera nada más como una amiga a quien contarle sus secretos; yo quería ser más que eso…

Emmett me señalo un camino de perlas, decidí seguirlas y había algo más que solo perlas, con flores acomodadas estratégicamente leí lo que quería: "ser mi novia?"

Grite en mi mente de felicidad, me gire a Emmett y asentí con la cabeza; como pude lo abrace y desee perderme en él. Decidimos dar por terminado el paseo, en la bolsa llevaba muchas cosas y además tenía muchas fotos de casi todos los momentos con Emmett.

Cuando salimos a la superficie, me quite la máscara de oxigeno y lo abrace de nuevo.

-Si Emmett, si quiero. Es la forma más especial y hermosa que hayas podido encontrar para pedirme algo así. Te quiero Emmett- él se quitó también la máscara de oxigeno y demás.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso; le correspondí y sentí como un fuego interno me abrumaba hasta el hecho de llevarme a desear más de él

-Será mejor que nos cambiemos-su voz agitada y ronca, me decía que él también había deseado más, pero debíamos comportarnos, asentí y le di un casto beso en los labios y me fui a cambiar.

No puedo creer que mi sueño se haya hecho realidad; oficialmente era novia de Emmett, a lo mejor fue lo que le pregunto a Carlise y si era así; eso solo hacía que fuera más lindo y tierno de lo que ya lo era ante mis ojos.

Cuando salí de los vestidores, el ya me estaba esperando. –Ves porque no podía decir nada… todo era parte del plan.

-Lo sé ahora, y me encanto la idea y la forma en que me lo pediste; aunque yo sería feliz aunque solo me lo hubieras pedido.

-Te quiero más que a mi propia vida y sé que para siempre lo hare- la mirada de Emmett me dejaba en claro que lo que decía era verdad y su mirada era de total entrega y amor, quería llorar pero no podía; sin embargo sabía que mis ojos estarían llorosos o al menos brillosos.

-Vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos novia mía-me reí ante el comentario de Emmett, pero asentí.

-Primero vamos a dejar esto para no andar cargando; dejémoslo en paquetería.

-Lo que quiera mi hermosa flor Rose-le di un beso por lo cariñoso y lindo que había sonado eso.

El día avanzaba y yo cada vez estaba más feliz, a Emmett le dio hambre y accedí a comer aunque fuera un poco de sacrificio. En lo que yo esperaba el fue por una hamburguesa, y me quede pensando en lo maravilloso que había sido cambiarnos a este Instituto aunque fuera de personas especial, no era tan malo, de hecho ahora lo consideraba una de las mejores decisiones que pudimos haber hecho en nuestra larga vida, y más porque conocí al amor de mi vida, Emmett.

-Ya volví amor-puso una bandeja frente a mí y en un platico con mis papas decía la palabra "Te amo" y con cátsup había formado un corazón.

-Gracias osito, esto es increíble. Te amo, te amo- le di besos en sus labios y decía lo mismo te amo.

Siguió el día y la pasamos muy padre y muy enamorados.

Pov. Alec

Ya estaba hecho; pronto sabrán que du final se acerca, incluyendo a esa hechicera de la cual se enamoro Jacob, no voy a permitir que por culpa de alguno de ellos se arruine mi maravilloso plan.

-Hermanos hoy terminamos nuestro primer paso de su destrucción, solo hace falta que ellos se encarguen de fomentar el miedo, agradezco a todos los que han tenido que sufrir al estar en contacto con ellos, yo sé por lo que está pasando; es totalmente desagradable fingir ser sus amigos o el simple hecho de fingir ser como ellos. Pero pronto acabaremos con todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Deberíamos de acabarlos ahora que son débiles- se escucharon varias voces en acuerdo con ese comentario.

-Vamos no quieren ver el reto que suponen; que débiles son entonces, yo quiero un reto- dijo Jane, yo estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Claro de eso se trata; al menos eso era lo que pensaba que todos querían un reto, oponentes los cuales luchar de verdad, no bebés que apenas descubren poderes, eso es para nenas de cinco años.

-Pero nos estamos arriesgando mucho.

-Veremos cómo reaccionan con este primer paso. Es todo por esta noche hermanos míos, vayamos a seguir con la farsa- todos se fueron menos Jane.

-Ya sabes que hacer querida, destruye esa unión que se está creando entre esos dos.

-Claro que si Alec; será un placer. Disfrutare verla sufrir- nos encaminamos a las habitaciones; nos despedimos y cada uno entro en el mundo de la farsa.

Esta será una real batalla, que ninguno de ellos estará preparado, cada uno morirá…

Pov. Narrador

El profesor Emiliano hacia el camino hacía su dormitorio cuando escucho un grito proveniente del pasillo continuo; se apresuro y vio a una chava a punto de desmayarse; varios profesores llegaron de pronto, estaban muy cerca de la casa de varios profesores y el grito que dio lo escucharon varios, esa niña era una semi-diosa era Patty.

Los profesores vieron la razón del alboroto y se quedaron con la palabra en la boca; lo que veían sus ojos no tenía comparación con nada, era algo terrible. Lo que provoco el horror de Patty, Emiliano y demás profesores era…

**Hola! Creo que no tarde tanto; pero lo que tarde lo recompensa es más largo de lo que he escrito. ¿Cómo vieron la clase de vuelo? Yo quiero una así. **

**Ashley: Espero que esta pequeña mención de un galán escondido sea un poco suficiente.**

**Esto va para todas las que me pidieron galán: Por el momento no puedo meter más personajes; ya que como leyeron la trama está tocando la puerta de m cabeza y mi laptop para entrar en esta historia.**

**En lo personal ame la forma en que Emmett le pidió a Rose, yo quisiera que alguien hiciera algo así por mi; y si se preguntan cómo le hizo para hacer varias cosas, la magia en este aspecto ayudo a Emmett. ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?**

**¿Qué tal lo de los cazadores? ¿A quién quieren destruir? ¿Qué unión quieren destruir? Y ¿Qué habrán encontrado los profesores y la pobre de Patty? ¿Qué se imaginan? Se aceptan ideas **

**Quiero agradecerles porque llevo ya un poquitín más de 200 rr y saben quiero más; si les gusta este fic, dejen rr (gracias a las que lo hacen), recomiéndenlo y digan que dejen rr; a las lectoras silenciosas aunque solo pongan un hola, para mi está bien. **

**Les dejo mi twitter por si quieren seguirme… no público grandes cosas pero sería una forma de estar en contacto: Andy5Jime (sin el espacio)**

**Espero que pueda escribir el otro pronto; créanme que hasta en mi blackberry me pongo a escribir.**

**Bueno nos vemos pronto ls quiere**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**

**P.D.: Pasen y lean mis otros fics; también quieren el amor de ustedes y sus rr.**

**Besos *muac***


	19. Descubriendo

**Capitulo 18: Descubrimiento**

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM; yo solo los uso para mi imaginación**

* * *

Pov. Narradora

En un candelabro, colgada se encontraba Senna, una hechicera sin poderes y torturada; estaba golpeada, en algunas partes de su cuerpo tenía cortadas y en otras más estaba quemada, y su larga cabellera estaba ahora corta y tusada. A lado de ella estaba una ninfa de los animales y amiga de Tanya, Kachiri, igualmente torturada y la lechuza de Senna en el suelo sin plumas y con pequeños cuchillos enterrados en su pequeño cuerpo.

Las plumas de Dark, la lechuza, estaban acomodadas a modo que representaban un símbolo que los profesaros esperaron no ver nunca en su escuela, incluso en nada que estuviera cerca de ellos; el símbolo de la hermandad de los cazadores de sombras.

En Cuanto reaccionaron se llevaron a Patty para que la revisaran después de la gran impresión de ver una escena así, de eso se encargo el profesor Emiliano.

Mientras que el director Marcus Vulturi mandaba a avisar a todos los maestros para una junta urgente; necesitaban resguardar el Instituto y pedir un poco de ayuda a los Dioses.

En cuanto llegaron todos, comenzaron a descolgar a las dos chicas, y a limpiar un poco. Lamentablemente las dos chicas no hubo forma de salvarlas; por lo que se procedió a avisar a sus padres. Una vez que se hicieron las llamadas correspondientes y se reunieron todos los profesores comenzó una junta, para que buscaran una forma de ver cómo es que los cazadores entraron al colegio, tendrían que poner un toque de queda y en completo sigilo y sin ser notados vigilar a todos los alumnos aunque a ninguno se les ocurría como hacerlo sin levantar tantas sospechas.

A Patty la estaban atendiendo y tratando de hacer que no dijera nada de lo ocurrido, y por el shock en el que estaba hasta al grado de histeria; el doctor aseguraba que no hablaría por un buen tiempo.

**En la reunión….**

-¡¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto?

-Es lo que todos queremos saber Corin. Sin embargo si gritamos y peleamos no sabremos nada y tampoco solucionaremos el problema- contestó Marcus.

-Él tiene razón Marcus, esto no debió ocurrir. Y lo peor es que no sabemos cómo entraron, no sabemos si están todo el tiempo en la escuela; no sabemos nada y en ellos si saben varias cosas. Tienen ventajas, la escuela debió de seguir siendo solo de semi-dioses. Nunca debimos de aceptar lo que propusieron los Dioses. Ellos no tienen que dar explicaciones en cambio nosotros sí.

-Cayo no deberías de hablar así. Hay buscar soluciones no decir nada más lo malo.

-Yo opino que deberíamos de buscar un modo de que se defiendan. Es un poco apresurado, pero tal vez sea la mejor forma; y que en la noche los vampiros vigilemos y entre semi-dioses y hechiceros creen un escudo para salvaguardar el Instituto- dijo Renata con voz firme sin intimidarse por la mirada asesina de Cayo hacia ella.

-Me parece una muy buena idea. Por nuestra parte cuentan con nosotros-dijo Carlise mirando a Esme que asentía con la cabeza. Su expresión era de preocupación y de temor, de que algo le fuera a pasar a sus hijos.

-Bien, entonces eso es lo que haremos. Los hechiceros y semi-dioses acompáñenme, vamos a poner un escudo. Y los vampiros les agradeceré que empiecen las vigilancias ya mismo. Y pensaré que hora será lo mejor para poner un toque de queda.

Todos se pusieron en marcha; todos con una idea en la cabeza; ¿cómo entraron al instituto? Nadie se imaginaba quienes eran. También se preguntaban como ocultar las desapariciones. ¿Qué es lo que dirían para no levantar el pánico? ¿Qué se fueron por problemas personales? ¿Qué fueron expulsadas por un problema entre ambas? ¿O acaso Patricia diría algo de lo que vio? Eran muchas preguntas y nadie sabía que harían si está situación se salía de control.

**Al día siguiente…**

Todos los alumnos despertaron y empezaron sus clases normalmente, excepto por una persona… Patricia…

-Paty, amiga ¿qué es lo que tienes? Ayer llegaste muy tarde; ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Maggie su compañera de cuarto.

Sin embargo Patry solo cepillaba su cabello ajena a todo.

Maggie se desesperó, y en sus manos el fuego comenzó a iniciarse. Patry al percatarse de eso, se limitó a contestar "nada"; Maggie no estaba convencida de eso, pero supo que no obtendría ninguna otra respuesta y se limito a encogerse de hombros e intentar más tarde sacarle algo de información.

Salió de su habitación y trato de olvidar la situación extraña de su compañera de habitación; en el camino se encontró con una muy alegre Alice.

-Hola, Alice. ¿Cómo pinta el clima hoy?-preguntó bromeando.

-Excelente, al menos por mí parte. Ya sí mi papá o mi querido hermano lo cambian; yo ya no sé-dijo con su sonrisa particular de buen humor. Maggie sabía que algo andaba mal con Patry, ser hija de Hades hacía que no te derrumbarás por cualquier cosa. Algo grave debió pasar; ¿pero qué?

-Algo te pasa…

-Nada, no me hagas caso. Un conflicto de… de amor-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Amor? Y de ¿quién?-preguntó Alice con una mirada picará; y que hizo que Maggie al instante se arrepintiera de haber dicho eso.

-Alice vamos. Déjame a mí con mis problemas. ¿O acaso eres la hija de Afrodita?

-No, esa es Tanya. Ok está bien. Sólo porque ya es tarde y no quiero llegar tarde a nuestra clase de defensa.

-Claro, pero y tu hermano no viene?

-De hecho puede ser que ya este haya, fue temprano a ver a Bella.

-Pero apoco ya sabe que es…

-No pero se quedan de ver en un lugar, y bueno Emmett la ayuda a veces o algo así. Eso me dijo Edward.

-Oh, bueno. Vámonos, te diría que esperemos a Patry, pero me dijo que hoy se sentía muy cansada.

-Que raro, pero de acuerdo.

Ambas chicas se apresuraron a salir de sus habitaciones y se comenzaron a dirigir hacia la clase del profesor Cayo.

Cuando llegaron se reunieron con su equipo, y se percataron que Tanya no estaba bien, se veía algo preocupada. Y sus seguidoras igual, pero faltaba una. Se preocuparon pero no tanto ya que esa relación no era lo mejor.

**Ed. Pov**

-Hermanita, ¿cómo amaneciste?- pregunté

-Muy bien, por cierto ¿cómo sigue Bella? Espero que ya mejor. Porque quiero ir a verla y dado que no te dice que es…

-Calma Alice, creo que esto va para largo; mejor la próxima vez yo te llevo a verla-el entusiasmo de mi hermana por estar con Bella, me alegraba; al menos así sabía que las dos personas más importantes para mí tendrían una buena relación.

-Chicos, acomódense en sus lugares de equipo. Rápido-ni siquiera un buenos días dice.

Todos nos apresuramos, y en su mirada se veía molestia y que buscaba a alguien; y al darse cuenta que no estaba se sintió aliviado.

-Ya sé que no todos tienes armas, pero eso no me importa; aquí están unas espadas, quiero que todos tomen una. No me importa que tengan su arma de papi o mami. Tomen un arma ahora!

Si que estaba de mal humor este día el profesor. Me apresure a tomar una espada; era liviana y con una hoja filosa. Me retire de nuevo hacía mi lugar con mi equipo. Cada uno comenzó a sopesar la espada en sus manos y a cambiarla para ver cuál era la mejor para ellos.

-Bien, ahora la espada la deben tomar con ambas manos y para dar una estocada debe ser con fuerza…

-Esto a que se debe?

-Lo único que te debe de interesar es que sabrás como defenderte de lo que sea; y podrás luchar en las batallas que tendremos aquí. ¿Alguna otra duda?

No se escucho nada; la clase siguió con la práctica de espada; puse a practicar con mi hermana; no fue fácil; pero lo logre. Y tanto mi hermana como yo éramos buenos.

Al terminar la clase; fui a francés. Esa clase la compartía con Bella; pero ya que no estaba decidí que le pasaría todo la tarea y el trabajo de clase; al menos así tendría más tiempo de estar con ella.

La clase se paso algo lenta; pero al terminar, vi a Lola y en su mirada note algo raro –Edward; ¿has visto a Patty? No se ve bien.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo que rara?-pregunte confuso.

-Si, rara. Distante, no lo sé. Y hoy Tanya está sin su habitual modo de querer molestar a todos… se ve preocupada; y sus secuaces ni se diga.

-No sé en donde pueda estar la verdad. A Tanya la vi; pero no le preste atención.

-Bueno; espero que no sea nada malo; se siente algo raro en el ambiente, no crees?-en su mirada, vi que hablaba en serio.

-No me he percatado de eso, a lo mejor es mi imaginación-trate que no se escuchara tan mala onda.

-Eso espero; aunque lo dudo. Pero bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en el almuerzo Edward.

Y sin más se fue, su plática me dejo un poco confuso y pensativo; me concentre y note un poco de pena en los pasillos, pero no más.

A lo lejos visualice a Tanya; ella negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, me acerque más y ella giró su cabeza con rapidez para mirar a una de sus seguidoras, la jalo del brazo y se juntaron a los casilleros, me quede estático; la mirada de ellas tres no era buena.

-Eso es imposible! Porque harían eso!-grito Tanya desquiciada, me acerque más a ellas.

-No es una seguridad, es algo que escuche que platicaban un grupo de estudiantes-dijo la chica que estaba arrinconada por el cuerpo de Tanya.

Tanya, empezó a negar con la cabeza, otra de sus amigas, la tomo de los brazos y empezó a dejar caer el cuerpo de Tanya. Me acerque totalmente, y pregunte que pasaba; esto estaba llamando la atención.

Nadie me contesto, Tanya comenzó a llorar y a abrazar a la que la tenía en brazos, y de los sollozos que decía solo logre entender cosas como: "¿por qué ella?" "ella no, por favor" "¿Qué hare ahora? Ella era de mi sangre" y decía eso una y otra vez, no supe que hacer, el dolor de su llanto que transmitía me estaba afectando; era demasiado fuerte. Y lo único que hice fue quedarme mirando la escena; de pronto Tanya le preguntó a la que antes estaba arrinconada:

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso? Dime con un demonio-su mirada ahora era colérica, era de temer.

-No se quienes eran. Solo sé eso-dijo asustada la chica.

-Arg, vamos síganme. Tú no; no me ayudas de nada, vete.

Iba a reclamarle, pero algo en su mirada y en s actitud, me dio a entender que no era lo correcto en este momento. Se limpio las lágrimas, y se arreglo la ropa, la que hace unos momentos la estaba abrazando, negó con la cabeza; pero hizo lo mismo. Las otras lo hicieron y comenzaron a caminar.

Tanya se percato de que todos la miraban; y se levanto más la cabeza y con la mirada que daba; todos volvieron a caminar; excepto yo. La pena que sentí y el dolor eran demasiado fuertes; y recordé lo que me había dicho Lola.

Mire mi reloj, y me apresure a mi otra clase, llegue justo cuando el profesor entraba; me senté rápidamente en un lugar; era lengua; y esa clase también la tenía con Bella; recordé que me había pedido que entregara su trabajo. Así que cuando el profesor había pedido los trabajos; entregue el mío y el de Bella.

Aunque prestaba atención a la clase; una parte de mi mente estaba tratando de descubrir que es lo que pasaba; tal vez en verdad estaba pasando algo; tal vez solo era un rumor para espantar a algunos. Trate de alejar eso y concentrarme totalmente en la clase.

-Bien, quiero que hagan una presentación del tema de hoy y del siguiente bloque de su libro; pero en parejas. Y lo quiero para dentro de dos clases. Esto contará la mitad de su calificación; así que háganlo bien. Se pueden retirar.

Tome mis cosas y me levante de mi asiento, estaba a punto de salir cuando Alec me detuvo.

-¿Quieres que hagamos el trabajo juntos?

-La verdad creo que ya tengo pareja…

-Crees… eso no suena a una respuesta segura hermano-respondió riendo.

-Lo sé, pero es que no estoy seguro; espero poder trabajar con Bella…

-Bella eh?, es una linda chica-mi mirada se oscureció y los celos me invadieron.

-Tranquilo, lo digo en el buen sentido. Yo no estoy ahorita en plan de amor ni nada. Bueno, nos vemos.

Se fue; y en su andar note algo raro. Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico. Tenía clase de dibujo; y la verdad no era bueno y no tenía ganas de entrar; por lo que me fui a mi habitación.

Deje mis cosas en mi cama; y tome mi computadora; Bella estaba disponible; la sonrisa de mi rostro estoy seguro era de un enamorado.

_Edward: Hola_

_Bella: Hola, ¿Qué acaso no tienes clases?_

_Edward: Sí pero no tengo muchos ánimos de entrar. Prefiero verte; puedes salir?_

_Bella: Sí, pero solo hasta los dormitorios._

_Edward: Te veo, en la entrada; prometo no ver._

_Bella: De acuerdo…_

Cerré mi laptop; y tome mis cosas y apuntes que le daría. Salí corriendo de mi habitación; y me pare en la entrada de los dormitorios, me gire y quede de espaldas.

Escuche como cerraron una puerta; y el ruido de las muletas.

-¿ya puedo voltear?-pregunte.

-Te lo agradecería, necesito ayuda-escuchar su voz, fue un verdadero gusto; su voz era una melodía para mí. Podía olvidar todo con escucharla, me gire y la vi y sentí como miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo.

Me acerque a ella, tome su pequeña mochila; en verdad apenas y podía. Caminamos en dirección al jardín. Ninguno dijo nada en el transcurso del camino. Era un silencio cómodo; la mire de reojo y ella iba muy concentrada mirando el suelo; íbamos a un paso lento.

-Tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué es tan interesante el suelo?-le dije cuando finalmente llegamos nuestra banca; cerca de un árbol.

-No es divertido; yo no soy muy coordinada; a veces me caigo con mis propios pies; y ahora que tengo esto; tengo más probabilidades de caer.

-Oh ya veo- tome sus muletas, y las coloque cerca de ella, y de modo que no se fueran a caer –Y como es que siendo tan descoordinada estas…

-En el equipo de porristas-termino ella por mí, la mire y nos empezamos a reír. –Es lo que todos me preguntan; pero es que es raro la verdad; soy buena en el baile y en acrobacias; sin embargo en educación física como tal no soy buena; me caigo a veces al caminar, corriendo también soy mala…

-Entonces no fue del todo mi culpa la caída-comente, ella rio; su risa era muy angelical y una obra de arte a mi ver.

-Puede ser; pero es que trotando como iba; no soy tan mala; me refiero a que si me ponen a competir no soy buena; soy un poco rara-se encogió de hombros, y junto sus manos en sus piernas.

-Bueno, los que somos raros son especiales, son únicos; así como los que están "locos" y los que son "comunes" nos son especiales- tome su mano y entrelace mis dedos con los de ella.

-Edward, me estás diciendo loca?-dijo sonriendo, sin apartar su mano.

-No eso lo digo por mí; a veces pienso que estoy loco. Pero mi hermana me dice que quien me asegura que yo sea el loco, que tal vez los demás están locos y yo estoy cuerdo-dije mirando al frente.

-Puede ser, me gusta ese pensamiento. Desde ahora creo que me sentiré mejor al saber que soy rara y estoy loca.

-Mi hermana tiene frases muy… raras- empezamos a reír de nuevo. –Por cierto, te quiere ver. Puedes quedarte para el receso?

-Si, no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer.

-Te traje apuntes; y quería preguntarte, te gustaría estar conmigo para una presentación?

-Sí claro. ¿Sobre que?

-Sí que eres rara; regularmente creo que yo, que primero se pregunta para que y luego se dice la respuesta.

-Y quien te dice que eso es lo que regularmente se hace, que tal si todos están mal?- levantó sus cejas sugestivamente. Sonreí de lado y asentí con la cabeza.

-Bueno; en eso tienes razón; es una presentación del siguiente bloque de español.

-Ah; ok.

Empecé a ver a mucho alumnos; supuse que termino la clase. Vi a Tanya y me puse tenso; esperaba que Bella no lo hubiera notado…

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella; creo que hable demasiado rápido.

-Nada; es solo que… no me hagas caso no tiene importancia.

-Yo creo que si… dime, me interesa saber…

-¡Isabella!

-Emmett-murmuro ella; su hermano venía corriendo; y por su expresión algo le molestó.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella cuando Emmett se acerco totalmente; me puse de pie y lo mire; su mirada era una mezcla de emociones.

-¿Dónde estabas? Voy a nuestro cuarto y tú no estás…

-Cálmate, estaba con Edward.

-La próxima vez quiero que dejes una nota tan siquiera; pensé que…

-Emmett-dijo Jasper deteniéndolo del brazo; él se tranquilizó. Yo miraba absorto; no sabía que pensar.

-¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?-preguntó Bella llena de curiosidad.

-Que algo te había pasado, por favor no vuelvas a hacerme eso; dime dónde vas, por favor. Y con quien estas.

-Oye no soy una niña de cinco años- miro a Emmett y suspiro –está bien, tranquilo-Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

-Edward, al fin te encuentro; tenemos que hablar…

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Vamos, corre. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Hola muchachos-saludo Alice.

-Disculpen; nos vemos luego Bella-le deje mis cuadernos, y me despedí de la mano de los demás.

-Alice…

-Perdona, pero esto es importante.

Me guió a una mazmorra; ahí estaba todo el equipo.

-Que bien que llegaron. Por Tanya nos enteramos que Kachiri nos deja… no, nos quiso decir a que se refiere con eso; y Maggie no ve bien a Patty; ella está encerrada en su cuarto, solo salió una vez y ya.

-Una muchacha me dijo que no la había visto bien-intervine al recordar lo que Lola me había dicho.

-Es que no lo está. Su expresión es algo que ni siquiera puedo explicar; su mirada está perdida; y anoche llegó muy tarde y solo se acostó, pero creo que ni durmió-explico Maggie, sabía que ellas compartían cuarto.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos; hay que cuidarnos las espaldas; algo no me da buena espina de todo esto; y el entrenamiento que nos dieron hoy en clase; lo que transmite Tanya tampoco es bueno. Los maestros están constantemente en el pasillo; miran a cada alumno y prestan más atención al pasar lista- dijo Ashley

-No creen que están exagerando-hablo Alec

-Tal vez, y tal vez no; por si las dudas quiero que nos cuidemos-repitió Ashley

Asentimos y nos empezamos a dispersar; me encamine juntó con Alice; hacia donde unos momentos atrás había dejado a Bella.

-Espera-la voz de Alice; parecía perdida. La tome del brazo y trate de hacer que reaccionará.

Empecé a ver lo que ella estaba viendo…

_-Ya están hablando-decía una voz._

_-Sí, estamos cerca; solo espero que pronto terminemos._

_-Ni que lo digas; y que has averiguado de la tal muchacha._

_-Es una hechicera, él nos mintió. Rompió la regla fundamental; ¿Qué planeas que hagamos?_

_-Por ahora nada; me di cuenta que a un muchacho que está conmigo también le gusta esta chica. Dejemos ese triangulo; después me encargaré del traidor. Ahora hay que planear que haremos, hay que vigilar si van a hacer algo para salvarlos-la última palabra la dijo con desdén._

Una visión; pero de que? ¿Qué quería decir aquello?

-Edward…

-Ya Alice; hay que averiguar, pero mientras ni una palabra…

-Pero…

-No Alice, no sabemos que fue lo que vimos. No vamos a hacer que crezca más la paranoia que ya existe.

-Tu también la sientes?

-No solo eso; la he visto. Y por lo que vi en Emmett; algo saben también ellos; no sé aun que son él y Bella. Pero también son especiales y algo saben. Algo está pasando… pero tranquila.

-No puedo; porque también siento el peligro…

**Bella Pov.**

-Bella, no quiero que estés sola; en nuestro cuarto pondré un hechizo-decía Emmett

-Pero porque…

-Stephanie ha visto algo… algo que puede pasar; hay ciertos rumores de que alguien ha desaparecido; hay algunos con un miedo que ni siquiera saben por qué; nos empezaron a dar clases de defensa personal; algo está pasando…

-Él tiene razón-decía Lola, estaba preocupada.

-¿Y qué es lo que está pasando?

-No lo sé, Bella. Pero lo que si sé, es que no es nada bueno….

**Pov. Jasper**

-Chicos, tenemos que hablar con ustedes; pronto-había dicho mi padre en cuanto llegaron de una junta a último momento.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Rose. Las emociones que tenían mis padres no eran nada agradables.

-Vengan; hablemos en nuestro dormitorio. En cualquier momento los llamaran a todos- habló está vez Esme.

Nos encaminamos a su habitación; en nuestro lado de los dormitorios, había mucho movimiento; ninguno dormíamos; lo que hacíamos en la noche era alimentarnos, hacer actividades, enfrentamientos, o incluso algunos la tarea. Otros si venían en parejas hacían cosas más entretenidas a su forma de ver.

Entramos en su habitación; Rose se sentó en su cama; mientras que yo me quede cerca de la puerta; y me puse en la posición que acostumbraba; la de un militar.

-Algo está pasando en el Instituto; fueron atacadas dos estudiantes y por desgracia una lo vio. Nos pidieron que hagamos rondas de vigilancia en la noche; que es cuando creen que las atacaron.

-¿Y esto ya lo saben los alumnos?-preguntó Rose; sentí su preocupación al extremo; por una parte estaba Emmett, otra sus amigos y nosotros. Yo sentía lo mismo, pero por mi pequeña Alice.

-No; Decidieron no decir nada; para no "incrementar el pánico" según ellos. Pero en lo personal a menos de que sean un poco tontos; los que son cercanos se preguntaran por ellas; y crearan rumores…

-¿Quiénes fueron?-interrumpí a mi padre; por un momento pensé que pudo haber sido Alice.

-Una ninfa y una hechicera-sentí un alivio hasta que… -Y las encontró una semi-diosa.

-¿Quién?-pregunté exasperado; si mi Alice vio eso, ha de estar muy mal.

-Las víctimas fueron Kachiri y Senna y las encontró Patricia; pero creo que la pobre ha de estar muy mal; no solo fueron atacadas; las asesinaron y las hicieron sufrir…

Mamá estaba desconsolada; trate de darle un poco de paz y Rose me apoyo aumentando la paz. Papá acariciaba su espalada para tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué les pasó?-preguntó con cautela Rose.

-A Senna; la golpearon y la verdad no sé que más le hicieron; pero su rostro era de agonía; y Kachiri; ella sufrió el doble; ella era una ninfa de los animales; y a la lechuza de de Senna también la torturaron…

-Con eso, lastimaron a las dos-termine por él. Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quiénes fueron? ¿Por qué están atacando a los alumnos?-pregunté.

-La Hermandad de los Cazadores, al parecer se infiltraron en la escuela; pero nadie sabe quiénes son. Podrían ser cualquier persona…

-Salgan; junta en la sala principal-gritaron desde fuera; salimos y Rose se me acerco.

-¿Quiénes podrían ser?

-No lo sé. Pero sea como sea; lograron pasar desapercibidos; y ahora están atacando. Esto se está convirtiendo en una bomba de tiempo. En cierto modo estamos desprotegidos; incluso los humanos. Todos corremos peligro.

-Pero si ellos protegen a los humanos; entonces están entre los hechiceros; los dioses y nosotros incluso; y también entre los humanos. No creo que vayan a lastimar a los humanos.

-Tienes razón; pero no sé quien pueda ser o quienes puedan ser.

-Nos tienen donde quieren; con una gran desventaja; ellos saben casi todo, y nosotros solo que entraron.

-¡Silencio!-grito Raquel, ella era nuestra representante; como la directora entre nosotros; sin embargo solo era para hacer un orden entre nosotros.

-Bien; quiero que me presten atención. Formaran parejas para montar una guardia durante la noche. Esto es porque la Hermandad de los Cazadores está entre nosotros; probablemente nos está escuchando en este momento; el problema es que nadie sabe quiénes son. Así que ya que no dormimos; ayudaremos para vigilar.

-¿Quiénes más lo harán?-preguntó Miriam, que se fue acercando a sus primos Rose y Jazz.

-Seremos solo nosotros; y no puedo decir más. Por seguridad. Por favor hay que apoyar; esto también nos afecta a nosotros.

Se escucharon murmullos; pero ninguna protesta. Los que teníamos ya varios años hemos escuchado acerca de la Hermandad de los Cazadores. Se dedicaban a proteger a los humanos y darnos caza a todas las creaturas sobrenaturales; ya que a sus ojos todos éramos una amenaza para ellos y para los humanos; sabían bastante de nosotros; y si estaban infiltrados ya sabrían mucho más…

-Me uniré a Miri; vigilaremos nosotras, dos-dijo nuestra prima Miriam.

-Una cosa más; en el tablero de las noticias de esta sala; esta una lista; por favor ordenadamente anoten sus nombres con la pareja que vigilaran. Y si tienen alguna noticia por favor háganmela saber-dio la ultima instrucción Raquel.

-Rose; tu y yo formaremos otra pareja; te parece…

-Claro Jasper; eso ni lo tienes que preguntar.

-Hijos; ya tienen sus parejas-preguntó papá; estaba preocupado; esto era muy serio…

-Vayamos a anotarnos y a empezar las guardias de una vez-dijo mamá.

Así lo hicimos; y la lista estaba dividida en dos guardias; nos anotamos juntos; y a un lado estaban grupos de caza; creo que iba más en serio esto.

Empezamos a vigilar; al día siguiente; todo estaba normal; hasta que se percataron de la preocupación de unas cuantas alumnas cercanas a las que resultaron lastimadas; se escuchaban rumores unos demasiado acercados y otros no tanto. Personas que podían ver el futuro; estaban más que preocupadas; Emmett escuchó unos rumores que todos teníamos que protegernos y no dejar que nadie se quedará solo.

Emmett corrió a su habitación; yo me quede afuera. Habíamos acordado que no intentaríamos averiguar que era el otro; y si lo hacíamos nuestra amistad no se vería afectada. Cuando volvió a salir su desesperación y preocupación estaban en el límite.

-¡Mi hermana no está!

-Tranquilo; vamos a buscarla. De seguro salió a dar un paseo.

-Pero no puede caminar bien Jasper…

-¿Y si le llamas?-pregunté y dándole una onda de paz; pero que no estaba funcionando; ya que con más tranquilidad que le brindaba más aumentaba su desesperación.

-Claro- sacó su teléfono y nada.

-Vamos a buscarla al jardín- dijo y salió corriendo hacía los jardines.

Buscamos y se sumo Rosalie; cuando la vimos, estaba con Edward platicando; y el amor entre ellos se sentía y era muy agradable; Emmett le grito a Bella; vi como a lo lejos se acercaba Alice corriendo y me deje de preocupar por todo; solo la veía a ella en mi mente.

-Bella, no quiero que estés sola; en nuestro cuarto pondré un hechizo-le dijo Emmett; Rose y yo nos alejamos; pero escuchamos todo para saber que tanto sabía Emmett; y Lola que se acerco también a ellos.

-Pero porque…

-Stephanie ha visto algo… algo que puede pasar; hay ciertos rumores de que alguien ha desaparecido; hay algunos con un miedo que ni siquiera saben por qué; nos empezaron a dar clases de defensa personal; algo está pasando…

-Él tiene razón-decía Lola, estaba preocupada.

-¿Y qué es lo que está pasando?

-No lo sé, Bella. Pero lo que si sé, es que no es nada bueno….-terminó Emmett

Rose y yo nos vimos; esto ya se sabe; todos han escuchado algo. Con lo que no contaba Marcus Vulturi; era con las personas que ven el futuro o incluso el pasado. Y las personas cercanas a las víctimas; no estarían conformes con una simple explicación.

* * *

**Hola! Ya estoy de regreso; me he ausentado mucho y tengo mis razones; ahora lo que les quiero decir es que me disculpen por tardar; y que me tengan paciencia porque me seguiré tardando; ya que acabo de entrar a un nivel más de mi estudio; y se me está dificultando. **

**Por favor no me abandonen; y las invito a que se den una vuelta por mis otros fics; y que si les gustan dejen reviews; y me recomienden. Son mi alegría del día entero.**

**Gracias a todas las lectoras silenciosas; por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Pasen a mi perfil y además de leer mis otros fics y darme su opinión; entren al perfil de una persona que está empezando en este mundo de fanfiction; háganle saber su opinión, su link en mi perfil. Son dos en sí. Pasen y léanlos; se que pido mucho perdón.**

**Espero les haya gustado el fic. Un beso**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


	20. Cambios Bruscos

**Capitulo 19: Cambios bruscos**

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM; yo solo los uso para mi imaginación**

* * *

Edward Pov.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que vi el comportamiento de Tanya, dos semanas desde que el ambiente en el Instituto Sol de Media Noche está muy tenso, y ha habido muchos cambios. Han dado toques de queda, dan clases de defensa a los que somos de nuevo ingreso. No estoy seguro de que está pasando pero hay algunos alumnos que nos observan entre ellos Rosalie y Jasper que nos vigilan todo el tiempo; nunca nos dejan que estemos solos.

Pero lo bueno es que vería más tiempo a Bella, y no solo en la tarde. Por fin le habían quitado el yeso y podía volver a sus actividades normales, aunque no éramos lo que se dice una pareja me encantaba su compañía. Varias veces estuve a punto de invitarla a salir y poder pedirle que sea mi novia, pero tengo que miedo que no acepte porque no le guste o porque no quiera andar conmigo por el hecho de no saber que soy.

Mi hermana ha estado nerviosa y casi siempre está con Jasper no es que me caiga mal ni nada por el estilo; pero debo admitirlo Alice es mi hermanita, aunque seamos gemelos o cuates como dicen unos, es como mi hermana pequeña. Naci nueve segundos antes que ella; y no quiero que la lastimen.

Paty bueno ella; casi no la he visto mucho, ya no habla casi y tiene una mirada de terror que te la podrías transmitir a kilómetros de distancia. Tanya ella si te transmitía su tristeza, nadie sabía porque estaba así más que las de su grupito de amigas. A veces tenía la intención de acercarme a hablarme y saber si estaba bien, pero lo que sentía cuando me acercaba aunque sea un poco a ella siempre me lo impedía.

-Edward vámonos- insistió Alice, hoy era de nuevo Lunes y vería a Bella, eso me agradaba.

-Edward has escuchado los rumores que hay en el pasillo?- me preguntó mi hermana mientras caminábamos hacia la primera clase; música.

-¿Cuál de todos?

-Que nos van a mandar a casa, yo no me quiero ir.

-Aguarda, porque nos mandarían a casa?- la interrumpí antes de que comenzara a atener un ataque de histeria.

-No lo sé, todo ha cambiado mucho; parece como si corriéramos peligro. No lo sé, he escuchado rumores de hechiceros creo que son… dicen que ven un futuro malo en donde todos moriremos. La actitud de Paty, es como si tuviera miedo de hasta su sombra; y Tanya ni se diga, ella está sufriendo como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de ella, a su otra seguidora no la hemos visto…

-Alice para, mira yo creo que estas exagerando; lo que ven las personas a veces es subjetivo o qué tal si hay alguien que quiere jugarnos una broma a todos espantándonos así; no lo sabemos así que mientras no digan nada los maestros estamos bien.

-Me lo prometes-puso un puchero al que no podía negarle nunca nada.

-Te lo prometo, además sea lo que sea, nunca te dejaré; aunque vayamos hasta otra parte, somos uña y carne recuerdas?

-Si, uña y carne-dijo tocando su hombro. Cuando éramos pequeños, nos caímos y se nos hizo una marca que según por lo que investigamos era un lazo entre hermanos, un lazo bastante poderoso.

Entramos al salón, y mi gran sorpresa estaba ahí Bella; con su hermosos cabellos sobre sus hombros; en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la mía un hermoso color rojo adorno sus mejillas, sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Avance hacia su lugar y en ningún momento nuestras miradas se interrumpieron.

-¿Me puedo sentar a aquí?-pregunte señalando el asiento a su lado.

-Si, claro-dijo después de mirar como mi hermana se sentaba con Jasper.

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunte iniciando la conversación con una típica pregunta.

-Bien; aunque creo que si me he perdido de mucho estando encerrada-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Bella Pov.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me preguntó, desde que lo vi entrar por la puerta mi corazón empezó una marcha acelerada. Me encantaba su compañía, estaba segura que si me decían con quien me gustaría quedarme en una isla pérdida, lo escogería a él; nunca se acaba nuestra plática.

-Bueno, he visto como algunos nos observan mucho, el ambiente, bueno esta más tenso de lo que me han contado tú y Emmett, y los rumores en los pasillos; hasta parece que las paredes están hablando, contando lo que escuchan o no sé…

Él se quedó pensativo; igual que yo, había escuchado cosas con los hechiceros "Stephanie vio esto" "Se parece a lo que dijo Elizabeth, aunque ya ves que dice todo confuso" "No me agrada que a principios de año nos estén dando clases de duelo" "Lo que pasó hoy en la clase de hechizos pensé que había sido Amalia, ya vez lo bromista que es" y cosas así, siempre hablando de las personas que tienen el don de ver el futuro o que crean cosas en la mente de las personas o incluso alguien bromista.

-No te voy a negar que si las cosas están muy raras, pero la verdad es que nadie sabe qué pasa, bueno los maestros y algunos parecen saberlo-dijo mirando de repente a Jasper.

-Emmett me comentó que Rose y Jazz los vigilan mucho…

-Mucho es quedarse corto, casi nos acompañan al baño, nos dejan solos.

-Es verdad que pusieron clases de defensa?-pregunte, eso no lo creía. Y él nunca mencionó nada.

-Si, eso no te lo había dicho, pero si. Es algo extraño ya que nunca se las dan a los de primer ingreso; regularmente es a partir del segundo año. Pero ahora parece que están obsesionados con que aprendamos a defendernos, nos han enseñado como protegernos, como defendernos y como huir o pedir ayuda.

-Ves porque digo que han cambiado mucho las cosas desde que estuve encerrada en mi habitación-dije con una sonrisa.

La clase comenzó, y así fue mi día de una clase a otra; cuando tuve la clase de hechicería, me toco duelo, y la verdad no sabía qué hacer, por lo que el profesor me dijo que practicará con Amalia y Eunice, y después se unió Jane. Eran buenas; y Jane más, era buena con la parte física sin hechizos ni nada. Y así pasó mi clase de defensa esquivando el hielo de Eunice, haciendo hechizos contra las alucinaciones de Amalia y defendiéndome de Jane; por suerte la gimnasia me ayudo a esquivar la mayoría de sus golpes.

Cada vez que le ganaba, en sus ojos había chispas y quería asesinarme con la mirada, termine agotada pero viva y sana y salva. Al estar platicando con mis compañeras y amigas, todas decían lo mismo que algo estaba pasando y no dejaban de hablar de lo que veían Elizabeth y Stephanie, y Jane siempre con sus comentarios sarcásticos o diciendo que era cosa de algún bromista, pero que no estaba pasando nada.

-Jane, pero es que ya duró mucho la broma, y que me dices de las dos alumnas que faltan?

-De seguro las expulsaron, vamos no sean infantiles; además es genial que nos preparen, nos ayudará a ser más fuertes y tendremos más experiencia.

-Parece que tú no ves el problema-dijo Lola

-¿Y cuál es según tu?

-Que si algo está ocurriendo, entonces todos corremos peligro, eh escuchado algo de la hermandad de los cazadores-todas hicieron un gesto de espanto, excepto Jane, Lola y yo.

-¿Qué es la hermandad de los cazadores?-pregunte con miedo, no debía ser bueno si todas se quedaron como petrificadas.

-Es un grupo de personas que se dedican a cazarnos, a nosotros y prácticamente todo ser especial, vampiros, hadas, hechiceros, brujos, semi-dioses; cazan a todo lo especial que consideran que puede lastimar a los humanos, esos son los cazadores de sombras; pero la hermandad…

-La hermandad está integrada por los que no aceptan que a veces podemos ser buenos, los cazadores de sombras originales por así decirlo, tienen pactos con cada especie, los cazaran si lastiman a algún humano, pero la hermandad caza por igual, no le importa si eres bueno o malo; solo le importa acabar contigo-termino Karina el relato de Lola, ahora entendía su expresión de horror.

-Oh vamos! No me dirán que creen esos cuentos para niños, esos solo son mitos, no existe tal hermandad; solo nos lo dicen para que nos asustemos y seamos débiles, mejor crezcan-dijo Jane dando media vuelta y saliendo del salón.

-Parece que no le importa nada a Jane-dijo Eunice

-Ignórenla, pero sinceramente espero que tenga razón; nadie ha visto a la hermandad y salir vivo.

Nos fuimos en grupo a nuestra próxima clase, todas íbamos a la clase de botánica, cuando entramos vi a Edward hablar con un chavo, me acerque a ellos con Lola pisándome los talones. Algo me detuvo, ver a Paty, Lola se sentó a lado de ella y trato de reanimarla hablándole de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la clase; le habló de las clases que podían tomar de equitación, me di cuenta que Lola no bromeaba al decir que Paty parecía muerta en vida.

Edward se percato de mi presencia y se zafó de la plática que mantenía con ese chico y me fue a saludar, un sonrojo característico de mi se apodero de mis mejillas y mi corazón empezó su carrera por así decirlo.

-Hola Bells-dijo dándome un abrazo.

-Hola Ed, déjame decirte que parece que no nos hemos visto en siglos-dije riéndome y respondiendo a su abrazo.

-Es que parecen siglos los que paso cuando no estoy contigo-mi sonrojo aumento y vi un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si eso fue un cumplido, gracias-dije admirando mis zapatos.

-De nada. Ven te presentaré a alguien-dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-Mira Alec, ella es Bella, de la que te estaba hablando, Bella él es Alec.

-Bella, es un gusto conocerte, he escuchado mucho de ti- mire a Edward interrogante, él giro los ojos con indiferencia.

-Me encantaría decir lo mismo…

-Oh no te preocupes, lo bueno es que nos conocemos no?-miró por encima de mi cabeza y levantó la mano. –Disculpen, debo ir con mi grupo; fue un gusto Bella; que afortunado Edward, tienes una grandiosa novia…

Los dos íbamos a replicar, pero se fu dejándonos con la palabra en la boca; entró el profesor Carlise, y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares.

-Bien, esta vez trabajaran en parejas, de las plantas que tienen enfrente, quiero que me hagan una arma, ya sea en una poción o en un escudo; los libros que les ayudaran están en cada mesa; son bastantes así que a trabajar. El reporte me lo entregan al final de la clase.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo?-preguntó Edward

-Con una condición…

-¿Cuál?-preguntó con cautela

-Qué hagamos lo que hagamos, no nos preguntaremos nada, de acuerdo?-trate de mirarlo desafiante, pero no creo que haya tenido éxito, él sonrió como si nada.

-De acuerdo-dijo tomando mi mano, como si acabará de sellar un trato, el contacto de su piel me encanto sin embargo hacía que me pusiera nerviosa y un cosquilleo comenzara en mis manos.

Empezamos la práctica, sentía que todo lo que había hecho hoy era para defenderme o atacar; en verdad las cosas estaban mal.

Con unos cuantos conocimientos que tenía de plantas por la clase de pociones no me fue tan mal y para mi gran sorpresa Edward también sabía algo acerca de las funciones de algunas plantas, así que nos complementamos la información.

-Bien se acabo el tiempo chicos, déjenme sus prácticas con las bolsitas y los que hicieron al frente en mi escritorio por favor, recuerden que debe de tener su nombre porque hasta donde se no tengo ningún fantasma como alumno.-Todos nos reímos ante el comentario del profesor, salimos del salón.

-Vamos a comer-me dijo Edward tomando mi mochila.

-Claro, oye y Lola; la vi con Paty pero…

-Ellas se quedan afuera o donde sea, Lola esta con ella todo el tiempo, si te diste cuenta parece como si su cuerpo estuviera aquí, pero su mente no y si la ves a los ojos, su mirada está vacía como si su alma se hubiera apagado o estuviera escondida; ha estado así desde que empezó todo esto alboroto.

-Bella!-escuche la voz de Alice detrás de mí, y cuando me gire para verla, ella ya estaba encima mio; típico de Alice.

-Hola de nuevo Alice; tal parece que es de familia el saludar como si tuviera…

-Siglos que no nos vemos-termino Edward por mi; los tres no reímos; parecíamos que estábamos en una burbuja ya que todos pasaban y nos miraban raro; nuestra actitud era ajena al ambiente que estaba en el Instituto.

Me gire y vi a Elizabeth caminar como si estuviera ida; eso solo significaba una visión; y si seguía iba a chocar. Pero… demasiado tarde

-Porque no te fijas-le espeto el chico con el que había chocado.

-Lo siento yo iba…-no terminó de decirlo, se lo quedó viendo como… enamorada

-Y además se te va la onda; toma tus cosas y para la próxima fíjate bien no?

Elizabeth agacho la cabeza apenada, se levantó y tomo las cosas que le ofrecía el chico.

-Alec-grito el chico al muchacho con el que estaba hablando Edward antes de que me viera.

-Seth, al fin hermano; ven, tengo que contarte algo-se fueron y se perdieron a la vista de todos poco a poco.

-Elizabeth estas bien?-le pregunte al acércame a ella.

-Si gracias… solo debo controlar más ya sabes a que me refiero-dijo mirando disimuladamente a Edward y Alice.

-Si, claro. No le hagas caso a ese tipo…

-Si; este me tengo que ir, nos vemos Bella- me quede estática en mi lugar, me gire y la vi desaparecer en la misma dirección que Alec y Seth.

Mire a Alice y Edward, y ellos se estaban mirando como comunicándose con la mirada, vi como Edward se levantaba de hombros como respondiendo a algo que no había sido pronunciado.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Alice

-Nada… creo. Como sea; vayamos a comer; no sé porque me sorprendo de las actitudes de las personas; si ya todos están actuando extraños.

Jasper nos encontró a mitad del camino, se puso a platicar con Alice, detrás de Edward y de mí. Edward me iba contando más o menos como había sido su día hasta el momento.

Fuimos por nuestro almuerzo, y nos sentamos con nuestro habitual grupo de amigos; en todo el camino el llevo mi mochila, era lindo pero a veces parecía que éramos pareja y aunque me encantaba la idea, no lo éramos y cuando me recordaba la realidad dolía un poco el golpe.

-Emmett hacía bromas como siempre de cada cosa que veía, Elizabeth por otro lado de repente estaba con nosotros y de repente estaba viendo el futuro, las primas Hale estaban metidas en una plática acerca del bosque y el aire libre y no sé que más; Jasper y Alice desbordaban miel, no andaban pero parecía que si; mientras que de repente Emmett hablaba con todos o con alguien en especifico.

Laila y Ashley platicaban de cosas que tenían que hacer como que ir al lago y que ver no se qué… la verdad cada quien hablaba de lo que le interesaba; Edward y yo manteníamos una discusión amistosa de libros; algunos que él me recomendaba, uno que nos dejaron leer y yo me negaba rotundamente, y de algunos que habíamos leído con anterioridad. Así hasta que termino el receso.

Cada quien se fue hasta su clase, pero la siguiente la tenía con Edward; así que nos dirigimos hasta el salón, nos tocaba lengua española, me agradaba la clase aunque a veces los libros eran pesados, y casi siempre dejaba tareas en parejas, y la verdad no me molestaba, siempre estaba con Edward y terminábamos teniendo una pequeña discusión acerca de los puntos de vista; pero así lo conocía mejor.

Pov. Narradora

Para algunos alumnos todo seguía normal o trataban de seguir llevando la escuela normal; solo para unos cuantos que se daban cuenta o tenían un poco de idea del peligro que se acercaba eran los que estaban alejados. Entre ellos los vampiros; que a pesar de fingían no descuidaban a ningún humano o alumno aunque lo que no se esperaban era que al final del día, en la reunión faltaba una vampira. Su compañera de clan la había visto seguir a un estudiante que iba solo al patio trasero, pero no la volvió a ver en el día.

Su nombre Kristi, una vampira que nadie volvió a ver después del almuerzo. Entre los vampiros el pánico también empezó a crecer; y como no había nada que los detuviera mucho esa noche se fueron.

Mientras tanto, Kristi suplicaba que dejaran de torturarla.

-¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo?-dijo con ironía un cazador de sombras.

-Te confiamos nuestros secretos-grito Kristi.

-No deberían confiar tanto-otra oleada de dolor.

-Gracias a los ángeles ya puedo ser quien en verdad soy; me puedo quitar el estrés por favor-pidió una cazadora.

-Claro, todo lo que gustes- dijo Alec

-Hermano tenemos que hablar, antes de que llegue Jacob.

-Claro, es sobre la chica, cierto?

-Si, hoy la vi bueno finalmente la conocí; y tiene razón Jacob está enamorada de un semi-dios, no estoy seguro que sepan o no; pero Jacob me engaño.

-¿Cómo que te engaño?-pregunto el cazador a Alec.

-Me dijo que era humana y que la quería salvar…

-Lo vas a permitir Alec?

-Si crees que lo hare, entonces no me conoces amigo mío, le haré creer que no sé que es en realidad, Jane está con ella, averiguará cosas sobre ella y yo de Edward. Si en verdad se gustan, mataríamos más de un pájaro. Me he dado cuenta que su hermano está ligado con una vampira, y la hermana de Edward con el hermano de la vampira…

-Te refieres que lastimando a uno, puedes lastimar a los demás?

-Así es mi amigo, pero necesito tu ayuda. Están totalmente vigilados por dos vampiros que son los que te dije…

-Déjame adivinar Alec; quieres que los aleje lo suficiente para atacar a uno, me equivoco?

-No te equivocas; pero el problema es que todos tienen hermanos… tendrá que ser rápido y preciso, no tenemos oportunidad de errores.

-Tranquilo Alec, saldrá bien. Tendré que acercarme a ellos supongo, pero… lo hare por la hermandad.

-¿Qué harán por la hermandad?-preguntó Jacob que iba entrando en el lugar.

-El acercarme a un clan, sabes Jacob deberías hacer lo mismo, pero ofreciéndote como donador. Puedo meterte.

-No lo creo, significaría que tendrían que morderme y eso sería intoxicarme la sangre.

-Era una broma hermano- dijo el otro como si nada.

-Ya basta los dos, Jacob tenemos que hablar- dijo Alec con autoridad.

-Claro, antes sabes creo que se te da bien la actitud de ellos…

-Tal vez pero por eso me pudre infiltrar con uno de los más difíciles de engañar, lo vampiros. No que otros se la pasan siendo casi ellos mismos, no usas ninguna runa…

-¡Basta! Si siguen peleando solo lograrán que nos separemos. Jacob acompañame-termino Alec, girándose sobre los tobillos y no dejando oportunidad a quedarse.

En lo que ellos tuvieron la plática, Kristi sufría los golpes de una enojada y desesperada Jane, con olas de dolor en cuanto activaban la runa. Si se preguntan cómo es que la podían golpear fácil, hay diferentes tipos de vampiros, pero gracias a la información que había conseguido el infiltrado en los vampiros, supo que si llevaban gran cantidad de tiempo sin alimentarse de sangre humana y animal eran débiles, eso más la runa que crearon en el pasado gracias al don de ese cazador, los vampiros eran presa fácil para ellos.

-Por favor, haré lo que sea; pero detente-rogaba Kristi, sus colmillos estaban a la luz, del dolor y coraje y por el intento de querer defenderse; sus ojos estaban completamente negros y algunas venas sobresalían de piel.

-Déjame pensar… No, no lo hare. Ustedes no deberían de existir, deberían de estar extintos; pero siempre buscan la forma de reproducirse como las sanguijuelas que son. Ninguno de los que están aquí, deberían existir…

-Entonces tampoco ustedes-dijo Kristi con el cuerpo tenso, soportando las intensas olas de dolor que la están rompiendo por dentro. –Ustedes no son normales aunque lo intenten, ustedes son tan especiales como noso…-no termino de hablar, su dolor era intenso y no pude soportarlo más y se doblo de dolor.

-No te atrevas a compararnos con ustedes…

Con una última oleada de dolor, Kristi se desvaneció, se dejó caer sobre el frío mármol; su cuerpo estaba débil y su mente igual. No lograba entender cómo se infiltraron entre ellos, pero sabía que estaban entre todas las especies, pero nadie sabía quiénes eran; también estaba segura de que si salía con vida de esto, sería un verdadero milagro o tenía mucha suerte.

Los cazadores ya habían secuestrado a algunos alumnos, pero que más harán? Cuando atacarán definitivamente? Esas eran la preguntas que los que sabían de esto tenían en la cabeza.

Los cazadores por su lado, planeaban la mejor estrategia; por un lado uno de ellos iba a entrar con un grupo que era uno poderoso, para tirar a varios pájaros; sabía que tenía que controlar su temperamento, pero fingiendo ser un vampiro no tenía mucho problema, era bueno en ese aspecto y estaba orgulloso de todo lo que había hecho para llegar hasta donde estaba.

Jacob por otro lado estaba al pendiente de lo movimientos de Bella, se había enamorado de ella, y Alec le había prometió que la salvarían que la vigilará; para que en el momento del ataque la pudiera sacar de ahí sin que se den cuenta, él se contenía las ganas de golpear a Edward su contrincante, ya que Jacob se daba cuenta que entre ellos había algo, pero estaba casi seguro o más bien confiaba en que en el momento en que la salvará, ella se fuera enamorando poco a poco de él.

Alec y Jane festejaban como iba progresando su plan, después le darían otra tarea a Jacob para que descuide a Bella, pero mientras tanto todo iba como lo habían planeado; una oleada de pánico es lo que necesitaban y la sed de venganza de algunos, así serían más vulnerables, la mayoría se deja llevar por sus sentimientos y contaban con que reaccionaran sin pensar.

* * *

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, ya no daré excusas solo les diré que regrese al fin. Y quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas; me hacen feliz y me sacan una sonrisa cuando leo sus reviews. Espero dejen review para que me digan que opinan, no me abandonen, tal vez tarde pero no abandonare las historia. **

**Las invito a que se pasen a mis otros fics y que visiten los perfiles de dos conocidos míos que están empezando y estoy segura que un review les ayudará a crecer, se que pido demasiado pero bueno, las quiero**

**Y no olviden nunca dejen de soñar y luchar por lo que piensan.**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


	21. Infiltrándose y preparándose

**Capitulo 20: Infiltrándose y preparándose**

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM; yo solo los uso para mi imaginación**

* * *

Pov. Bella

Las cosas en el Instituto se ponían peor, los alumnos estaban muy nerviosos, todos sentíamos que algo andaba no mal, bastante mal. El rumor de la hermandad de cazadores era más intensa en los pasillos, claro mientras no hubiera humanos. Las clases eran más para defendernos y luchar que para aprender otra cosa. Las clases de defensa personal habían aumentado, y por lo que me contaba Edward también las clases que el tomaba eran así; aun no sabíamos la razón del estas desgastantes acciones. El descanso eran las clases normales, para las que muchos ya no teníamos la cabeza para entender. Como ahora, en francés no entendía la mayor parte de lo que estaban diciendo…

- Pour voir si vous comprenez, résoudre la page trois de votre livre et je vais faire un essai sur les devoirs de son livre préféré- madame Elena siempre enseñaba el francés de forma muy sencilla, ya que para algunos apenas era su primer curso de francés. Pero en esta ocasión no le entendía nada, simplemente estaba agotada mental y físicamente.

Pasee mi mirada por el salón y algunos estaban como yo, con ojeras, algunos raspones en nudillos como Edward; lo mire y en su expresión había cansancio, me fije en sus manos y vi un vendaje.

-¿Qué te paso?-él se giró a mirarme y me percate de sus ojeras y un raspón que se notaba a la vista.

-OH! No es nada, ya sabes clases…-dijo murmurando

-Nada? Edward tienes una venda en la mano…

-Si y tú tienes una en tu antebrazo y la cubres con tu blusa.

-Touche.

Hice el ejercicio con lo poco que entendí, y claro con la ayuda de Edward.

Termino la clase y me acompaño a mi casillero…

-Dime que te paso?

-Si lo hago, rompería a mi palabra de no decirte lo que soy al igual que tu lo harías si tú me dices que te paso en el antebrazo-dijo sonriendo de lado, esa sonrisa podía acelerar mi corazón en un santiamén.

-Solo quiero saber que sucedió, bueno que tienes, no como te lo hiciste-trate de corregirme pero solo logre enredarme más.

-Fue una cortada que me hice… con una roca-dijo pensando lo último. –Y a ti?

-Me queme, recuerdas que estoy tomando un curso de cocina-sonreí al decir lo último.

-Fue mejor justificación que la mía-dijo riendo.

-Bella, se que habíamos dicho que no nos diríamos que somos, pero no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros; has escuchado los rumores de los… cazadores, no quiero que alguien vaya a querer…

-No Edward; si eso llega a ocurrir iré primero contigo para aclarar las cosas, así como espero que tú lo hagas-tome su rostro entre mis manos y acaricie las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Hey chicos, luego siguen con su burbuja de novios; vamos a comer-dijo Alice pasando a un lado de nosotros y riendo tomada de la mano de Jasper. Aun no eran novios pero se comportaban como tal, aunque según Alice presentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de ese pasó.

-Edward rodo los ojos y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería, entramos y fuimos por nuestra comida y nos fuimos a nuestra mesa habitual, aunque ya las mismas personas habían cambiado.

Lola y Paty ya no se sentaban con nosotros más que alguna que otra ocasión, pero siempre Lola trataba de reanimar a Paty, Elizabeth estaba medio ida, siempre buscando con la mirada a alguien; los demás tratábamos de llevar la armonía como siempre; los Hale, estaban siempre al pendiente de todo el grupo como si nos protegieran. Pero en las últimas semanas todos teníamos la misma expresión de cansancio y rogando por un respiro para hacer a un lado el agotamiento.

Los talleres eran el desahogo de todos, los partidos y los campeonatos eran nuestro respiro, tal vez para los humanos era estrés pero a comparación de nosotros era algo muy leve. Me distraje un momento con el movimiento de Elizabeth cuando su mirada se quedo clavada en la puerta. Instintivamente me gire y vi al chico con el que había chocado Elizabeth; no lo había visto desde entonces, no es que hubiera pasado mucho pero si unos días, ella se levanto y camino hacia él como embobada. El la miro y sonrió.

-Edward sabes qué pasó? Me refiero a con Elizabeth y el ese tipo…

-Clama que vienen para acá, a lo mejor nos lo van a explicar-dijo Edward poniendo su mano sobre la mía lo cual me tranquilizo bastante pero que provoco un cosquilleo en mi mano y que se fue entendiendo por todo mi cuerpo.

-Chicos, les presentó a Seth; es mi amigo-dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose.

-Espero que eso cambie-dijo el lo bastante fuerte, provocando un sonrojo por parte de ella. Como siempre mi hermano no tardo en hacer sus comentarios. Me alegre después de todo la actitud de él hacia ella la otra vez no fue la mejor, pero si la quería no habría problema.

Se presentó con todos y no parecía un mal tipo. S e sumergió en una plática con los hombres; mientras que nosotras interrogábamos a Elizabeth, de repente se miraban como enamorados, y cuando nos percatábamos se sonrojaban como dos jitomates, lo que causo constantes bromas por parte de mi hermano y algunas chicas.

Ashley le decía que tuviera cuidado como una mamá, sentía que a lo mejor lo había heredado o algo, de hecho me lo dijo Edward. Mientras que las primas Hale le daban tips para atraparlo y que nunca se le escapara según ellas; las demás reíamos a carcajada limpia con todo eso. Cuando termino el almuerzo, nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Tenía clase de defensa personal, que raro. Las sesiones habían aumentado y eso no me agradaba; creo que a ninguna más que a Jane; tenía una mirada especial con nuestras clases.

-Oigan, han visto a Paty-dijo Lola, bastante alarmada, casi al punto de la histeria.

-No, de seguro está en su habitación-trato de calmarla Kari. Lola asintió con la cabeza pero no se quedo del todo tranquila.

-Ya están listas?-preguntó una muy entusiasmada Jane.

-La verdad no Jane, cada vez estamos más cansados todos, pero parece que a ti no te afecta nada de esto. No te intriga saber por qué nos ponen tanto entrenamiento-exigió saber Eunice.

Jane se encogió de hombros, y se fue al centro del salón con otros hechiceros entre ellos Tayler y Eric, por lo que me había contado Edward de cuando los ve en el equipo de básquet no son muy queridos por todos.

Entro nuestro maestro Nicolás, era bastante bueno, nos exigía demasiado y sacaba lo más posible de nuestra energía. Nos decía que solo utilizáramos la magia para defendernos y con eso ganaríamos, si nos atacaban físicamente podríamos crear un escudo y ya. A Jane se le olvidaba constantemente y siempre terminaba regañándola por no hacer lo que él decía.

Todos hagan una fila justo aquí, señalo enfrente del lugar donde no ponía a hacer duelos. Camino a lo largo de la fila y nos miraba a todos, analizando no se que en cada uno. Sonrió maliciosamente y eso solo significaba que nos haría sufrir.

-Cuantas horas tenemos seguidas hoy?-su pregunta fue para todos pero ninguno nos atrevíamos a responder.

-Son dos horas seguidas cierto? Bien, empezaremos por un calentamiento muy humano, empiecen a correr en círculo, pero ya están en la primera vuelta.

Nos empezamos a mover, y a correr; vi como su varita iba dirigida hacia donde corríamos, me asuste pero seguí corriendo cuando la observo detenidamente como buscando algo. Nadie lo vio venir, de la punta salió un destelló y todos nos agachamos para esquivarlo.

-Vamos, pueden hacer algo más que agacharse y quedarse ahí. Defiéndanse, creen que sus enemigos esperarán a que estén quieto, aprendan a correr y defenderse-cuando termino su varita apunto a nosotros como un arma. La primera en levantarse fue Jane, corrió por su varita y empezó a atacar al profesor.

-Los demás la imitamos y corrimos por nuestras varitas, solo algunos ya la tenían con ellos, el profesor nos empezó a atacar, Jane se defendía bien, pero también usaba su cuerpo para ello.

-Ahora, escúchenme bien. Todos tienen en este momento una cinta de color ya sea azul o verde en su muñeca y varita. Bien son enemigos, así que a defenderse pero no aquí…

Todo a mí alrededor se volvió como una bruma y cuando todo se volvió a aclarar estaba en un bosque. –Que comience la batalla y recuerden que todo es válido excepto el contacto físico, deben guiarse con la magia nada mas-esto último mirando atentamente a Jane.

Empezó una batalla de varitas y magia en donde por lo único que te cuidabas era de salvar tu vida. Jane seguía involucrando el aspecto físico en la batalla. Tayler quedo frente a mí y vi su muñeca, era de color verde el contrario al mio. Era bastante rápido, y me ataco en dos por tres.

-Después te puedo curar hermosa Bella-dijo acercándose a mí, lo ataque y me protegí en lo que corría.

Me protegí todo excepto los pies, él nada tonto levantó varios obstáculos a mi paso y no logre esquivar uno y caí al suelo, me dolía la muñeca y otro ataque recibí justo en la muñeca que sostenía la varita. Mire en esa dirección y era Tayler y Jane, los ataque a ambos y trate de escapar, pero ellos volvieron a poner trabas en mi camino. Volví a caer y mi varita fue retirada de mi mano. No sabía qué hacer, quería poder tejer un escudo o algo y entonces recordé un hechizo y lo modifique lo suficiente para que funcionara con mis manos, o al menos eso esperaba…

"_Cuerdas de seda, fuertes como el hierro, venid ahora, tejed un encierro, ocho patas veloces la red tejiendo, no aflojes, sigue tejiendo, tejedora de red, aguanta los embates, para poder levantarme y volver al combate"__1_

Una capa de energía se creó al ritmo de mis palabras, mientras que con mis manos hacía movimientos como si yo misma la tejiera, cuando una arañitas que bajaban de los arboles la tejían, en cuanto termino de crearse ese escudo, tome mi varita y comencé a correr y seguí luchando, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Cuando otros me atacaban, soplaba para manejar el viento en mi favor y esperaba que pronto acabara esto. Estaba muy agotada y no estaba segura de que podría continuar.

-¡Basta! Júntense todos-hablo el profesor y fue como música para mis oídos. Todos nos acercamos jadeando en busca de aire, y tratando de recuperar algo de fuerza –bien chicos, lo han hecho muy bien. Felicidades señorita Swan, logro usar bien sus poderes. Ahora vayan lávense y descansen, y no olviden que la magia es lo que más los puede defender contra todo.

Cada quien se fue por una ruta, yo apenas y podía con mi alma, me dirigí a mi dormitorio junto con mis amigas, y cada una se fue a su cuarto, me di una merecida ducha, el agua caliente relajó mis músculos y dejando a un lado la adrenalina, haciendo que el dolor de cada golpee llegará a ella… decidió quedarse un rato más relajándose en lo que durará el aroma que la relajaba bastante…

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Pov. Edward

No tiene caso decir lo que es obvio, las cosas iban de mal en peor. Patty estaba cada vez más ida, y Tanya y su grupo más insoportables, ya sea por su tristeza o por sus ganas de desquitarse con todos o por su sed de venganza de saber que habían hecho con su hermana. Las clases especiales por así decirlo eran lo peor, más las practicas eran un respiro pero aun así hacían que terminará agotada.

Tenía una que otra cortada por las espadas y cuchillos, al igual que golpees por escudos y caídas, así como el estar esquivando poderes, como que me lancen fuego o agua, incluso hiervas para trabar mis pies.

Y justo ahora tenía dos horas de defensa, sentía que me explotaban, me hacían usar mis dones y me enseñaban a usar la espada, a luchar. Atravesé las puertas que me llevaban hacia mi tortura como la llamaba últimamente, mis momentos de paz eran los que vivían a lado de Bella que cada vez sentía una conexión más fuerte con ella y con mi Pegaso. Ya lo aprendí a volarlo y me sentía en completa libertad cuando estaba en los aires con él, sentía que podía escapar de todo, creo que también se debía a que mi padre era el dios de los cielos.

-Bien reúnanse todos aquí-exigió el profesor. –Muchachos hemos entrenado duro en parejas, con sus poderes claro los que tienen; los he entrenado bastante hasta dejarlos sin una gota de energía. Pero ahora se enfrentarán a otra prueba mayor, se tendrán que enfrentar…

Un estallido de luces lo interrumpió, todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia lo alto de la montaña más cercana, muchos murmullos se escucharon, yo solo me quede un poco asombrado; al parecer no éramos los únicos entrenando hasta quedar exhaustos, se que Bella entrenaba pero… acaso ella será una hechicera?

-Bien traten de ignorarlos, ahora lucharan todos contra todos, me refiero a los equipos contra los equipos, pueden usar sus espadas y sus dones; por ahora no los matará nada, simplemente quedaran pequeñas heridas. Hay una sola regla no irán a la montaña donde están entrenando los hechiceros-todos asentimos con la cabeza; y nos acomodamos en diferentes puntos; y cuando el profesor dio una señal y la batalla comenzó. A veces no solo evadíamos a los nuestros sino que también evadíamos a los hechizos que llegaban bastante lejos.

Trate de defenderme lo mejor que pude de todos los que me atacaban, pero no siempre lo lograba y una que otra espada se llegaba a incrustar un poco en mi cuerpo, usaba mi don cuando podía y gracias a que podía ver las auras; lograba ver quiénes eran mis enemigos y quienes mis aliados, lograba lanzar algunas tormentas para entretener a los que me atacaban; estuve luchando por lo que parecían años, quería que esto terminara, de repente un viento me azoto y no solo a mí. Fue cuando el profesor gritó que nos alejáramos de lo alto de la montaña. Lo hicimos sin chistar, aunque me quede pensando que no sería nada malo luchar también contra ellos para medir y ver que tanto podemos combatir con otros que no fueran de nuestra especie.

-Oye, sabes si sigues embobado viendo como pelean los hechiceros jamás podrás combatir contra otros enemigos-dijo Alec, me fije en su aura y me percate de que su aura era roja, era algo obscura también como malvada.

-Alec no lo entiendo… se supone que tu y yo somos del mismo bando-dije tratando de hacer a un lado lo que mis ojos veían.

-Si, pero vamos que tal si tienes que luchar contra alguien con algunos poderes o con alguno de los hijos de los grandes.

-No lo creo, mejor sigamos abajo-me di media vuelta y baje de la montaña.

Seguí luchando y cuando por fin terminamos me fui directo a mi habitación y me di una merecida ducha; que no duro mucho por la interrupción de mi hermana, exigiendo su turno para bañarse.

-Edward no eres el único que estuvo luchando!-grito Alice golpeando la puerta por milésima vez.

-Ya voy Alice-dije anudando la toalla a mi cintura –sabes pequeño duende, deberíamos de decirle a nuestro padre que ponga un baño para cada uno. Esto no puede ser, ni un baño puedo tomar tranquilamente.

-Sabes hermanito, ahórrate el discurso, estoy cansada, casi desmayándome del cansancio y lo que menos necesito es escucharte, y ver tus miserias; así que mueve tu trasero y déjame pasar.

-Alice, si no fueras mi hermana quisieras ver mis miserias como tú les llamas.

-Solo en tus sueños, pero sabes que… dejamos la pelea para otro momento, siento que si no me relajo con el agua caliente me pondré de peor humor-asentí y la deje pasar.

-Me puse una pijama y me tire sobre mi cama, planeaba dormir el resto del día, ya no tenía ánimos para nada; solo lo que lamentaba es que no vería a Bella en la cena, pero en verdad sentía que solo podía quedarme acostado; descansando…

**Narradora Pov.**

Todos estaban agotados, pero ahora enfoquémonos en Elizabeth y Seth…

-No deberías sentirse así de incomprendida, mira que varios somos diferentes a los humanos, pero somos especiales. Además tú eres la persona más especial que he conocido-dijo el chico con mirada encantadora.

-Gracias Seth, pero a veces así me siento, aunque he de confesarte que no cuando estoy contigo-dijo una muy sonrojada Elizabeth, a los ojos de Seth ella era una chica que parecía indefensa y fácil de manipular pero con una gran corazón. Solo llevaba un día con ella, un día en el que no había parado de hablar con ella, de conocerla y ya se había quedado totalmente prendado de ella; no quería admitirlo pero comenzaba a amarla.

Pero no, el no podía quererla; solo necesitaba usarla para acercarse a ese grupo al que pertenecía para poder matarlos; no podía olvidar ese propósito…

_**MIENTRAS TANTO….**_

La hermandad de los cazadores estaba en otra junta; al igual que los vampiros y los maestros, concentrémonos en la de la hermandad de los cazadores:

-Alec, todo está yendo mejor de lo que creí al principio-dijo una muy sonriente Jane.

-Claro, y con la ayuda de los maestros es mejor, los dejan agotados y todos no solo los nuestros; y solo los hacen que se fíen de su magia, que no se confíen de la parte física; en donde podremos tomar la ventaja.

-Sí, y que haremos con el traidor de Jacob? Dime que lo haremos pagar por esta traición-rogo Jane con un puchero en los labios.

-Jane, no puedo resistirme a ese puchero; pero aun no. Mira él ama a esa hechicera y si acabamos con ella, será presa fácil. Solo hay que ser pacientes, hay que tomar eso de los vampiros esperan a que su presa sea débil y eso haremos, ya están muy débiles solo es cuestión de esperar un poco más…

* * *

**Hola! Si tarde y lo lamento, solo quiero pedirles que me tengan paciencia y que no me abandonen; tengo muchas cosas que hacer y espero me comprendan cuando les digo que tengo una vida fuera de la compu. Una cosa quiero que entiendan, tarde lo que tarde jamás abandonare mis fics. **

**Gracias a los reviews, a las amenazas para que actualice, a los favoritos y alertas, a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que recomiendan mis fics; tmbn a los nuevos lectores porque me di cuenta que aunque son pocos hay algunos hombres que me leen. Quiero decirles que todo aunque no responda a los reviews, los tomo en cuenta y me llena de emoción saber que se toman su tiempo en dejarlos aunque solo digan "continúa" eso es mejor que nada; recuerden que esa es nuestra paga.**

**Creo que poco a poco nos acercamos al final de este fic, pero aun falta; espero me dejen reviews dándome su opinión, sus dudas, sus sugerencias y todo, se acepta de todo. Los invito a que pasen por mis otros fics.**

**Ya me voy y espero que les haya gustado el fic, recomiéndenlo si les gusto. Besos y abrazos y este es su regalo de navidad.**

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Sean felices y disfruten estas fechas con la familia. **

**Nunca dejen de perseguir sus sueños hasta hacerlos realidad.**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**

**P.D.: ¿Creen que lleguemos a los 270 reviews? Ya tendre el cap listo para cuando llegue a esa cantidad :D**


	22. Descubiertos

**Capitulo 21: **

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM; yo solo los uso para mi imaginación**

* * *

Pov. Edward

Desperté demasiado adolorido y con ganas de quedarme acostado todo el día; pero debía ir a clases; aunque tal vez si faltaba a unas cuantas de la mañana no habría problema, después pediré los apuntes. Gire mi rostro hacia el otro lado y el dolor en mi cuello me hizo soltar un gemido, mire el reloj y estaba a punto de sonar la alarma; pero si sonaba y despertaba mi hermana… estire mi brazo para quitar la alarma… pero ring… ring!

-Qué diablos! Por todos los Dioses y las mugrosas gárgolas; que no puedo dormir un poco más-grito Alice, yo me tape los oídos con la almohada. Estaba agotado y la cabeza parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría, sentía los recuerdos de ayer como una guerra con bombas y gritos… simplemente no podía ir a clases con esto. Solo estire mi brazo y apague la alarma que no ayudaba con el dolor de cabeza.

-Edward no quiero ir a clases-murmuro mi hermana, abrí mis ojos y vi su rostro tenía un puchero en sus labios y una cara de sufrimiento y dolor.

-Ni yo hermanita, y no planeo ir. Me quedaré a descansar un poco más, no aguanto mi cuerpo ni mi cabeza, así que si te vas a levantar no hagas mucho ruido por favor.

-Me puedo quedar también? No quiero tener clases en serio, no hare ruido pero por favor déjame quedarme contigo hermanito…

-Si Alice; solo ya por favor guarda silencio por mi cabeza no aguantará más-y no escuche más la voz de mi hermana, hasta que empezó a decir el nombre de Jasper.

-Alice, por favor deja de decir su nombre…-murmure y mi voz se iba perdiendo entre la almohada.

-No estoy diciendo nada, estaba pensando en él.

-¿Qué acaso estoy leyendo tu mente?-pegue el grito pero me arrepentí inmediatamente al sentir la punzada en mi cabeza. Más murmullos empezaron a sonar en mi cabeza y por un momento no pude más y casi me asfixio a mi mismo con la almohada de tan fuerte que la sostenía.

-Alice por favor calla el ruido-grite para que me escuchará por sobre las voces que gritaban afuera.

-Edward, no hay ruido alguno; creo que iré a buscar algo de ayuda…

-Lo que sea, pero haz que se calle todo el ruido de mi cabeza-escuche la puerta pero el murmullo estaba fuerte, como si estuviera en una fiesta con veinte mil personas, todas murmurando y algunas hablando con voz más alta.

_¿Cuál me pongo?_

_Creo que este día si le habló…. Bueno mejor me espero a que él tome la iniciativa._

_¿Cuánto tiempo más debo fingir?…_

_Ya estoy harto de todo esto…_

_Quiero que me vea, que no me haga sentir invisible._

_¿Qué le ocurre a mi hermano? ¿Por qué escucha ese "ruido"?_

-¿De qué hablas Alice?-preguntó la voz de quien supe era Ashley

-No lo sé. El dice que escucha murmullos, pero no se oye nada adentro.

Entraron ella y Ashley, pero detrás de ellas venían Alec y Demetri. El murmullo cobró más fuerza.

-Esto no es bueno, Alice no te preocupes vas a alterar el clima-dijo Demetri tratando de bromear, pero no era mi hermana, era yo el que estaba provocando el cambio de clima, debido al intenso dolor de cabeza; tenía que sacarlo de alguna forma.

-No soy yo-dijo Alice y pude sentir la mirada de los cuatro.

Escuchaba lo que pensaban, eso era lo que estaba pasando…

-Tanto entrenamiento desata nuestros poderes, lo vuelve fuertes…

-Pero incapaces de controlar por ninguno-interrumpió Ashley a Demetri.

_Así que este entrenamiento los ponía más fuertes pero a la vez débiles… esto les encantará saber a la hermandad. Los dioses no han podido decir nada gracias a nosotros, pero ni siquiera una nota para advertirles del peligro o tal vez sí. Pero estos fenómenos tan cansados y ciegos y a la vez sordos que no se percatan de nada. Acabarlos será pan comido_

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar los pensamientos de Alec; por eso su aura era de un color nada confiable, un rojo obscuro y cambiando constantemente a gris; esta era la forma de mi padre de comunicarse conmigo; de advertirme el peligro. Trate de controlar las punzadas y relajar mi mente y con eso el clima.

-Estoy bien, creo que fue un exceso de poder… ya pasó. Pero aun así no quiero ir por ahora a clases, prefiero la tranquilidad de mi caballo, necesito paz.

-Está bien, pero cualquier cosa me llamas-dijo Alice, solo asentí. Trate de no mirar a Alec, sabía que mi mirada lo diría todo; pero no pude evitarlo cuando él vio mis ojos se quedó pasmado y tratando de tranquilizarse. Su cuerpo se tenso y sus manos se hicieron puños; su aura se torno completamente negra.

Alice y los demás se fueron a clases; mi hermana ya no pudo dormir más; me puse ropa de lo más cómoda y me fui hacía los establos vi a mi hermoso Pegaso de color negro y que se podía confundir con la noche. Lo cabalgue un rato y cuando tome confianza se elevó por los cielos. Nunca había hecho esto antes, pero fue como si siempre lo hubiera hecho; procuré andar lejos de las posibles miradas curiosas que andaban por los alrededores.

_Tienes que prepararte hijo, el fin se acerca_

Moví con fuerza mi cabeza para sacar la voz de mi cabeza; sabía de quien era… mi padre… pero no tenía idea de que me hablaba. El fin? Como que el fin? Que quiere decir con eso?

Regrese a los establos y me quede sentado viendo todo y nada a la vez…

**Bella Pov.**

No había visto a Edward en todo el día y a varios alumnos, no tenía muchos ánimos de ir a clases; pero sentía que debía ir aunque mi cuerpo me estuviera recriminando a cada movimiento que hacía.

-Hola Alice, ¿y tu hermano?

-Oh, él está algo agotado… se quedó a descansar un poco más además tenía dolor de cabeza-asentí algo preocupada por él.

-Aquí estás Alice; mi hermano y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Pero… y Edward?-preguntó Rose llegando donde nos encontrábamos Alice y yo, detrás de ella venía mi hermano, tenía una sonrisa boba cuando estaba con ella pero se veía feliz.

-En nuestro cuarto descansando…

-Ya veo, en fin me tengo que ir a clases, nos vemos. Bye bebe-dijo refiriéndose en lo ultimo a Emmett; le dio un casto beso en los labios a lo que él respondió gustoso y se quedó con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Sonreí internamente y recordé los pocos besos que Edward me ha robado, no eran muchos y eran solo como de pajarito. Pero al fin de cuentas besos y maravillosos porque eran de él…

Seguí pensando en eso tratando de alejar ese nerviosismo, miedo, y preocupación que sentía y el instinto que me decía que saliera de ahí corriendo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**Pov. Narradora**

Los cazadores se reunieron ante la llamada de emergencia de Alec.

-Esta noche atacaremos—se escucharon murmullos de aceptación por todos, la mayoría ya estaba harto de la farsa. –Uno de ellos ya sabe de nosotros y de uno de nosotros. Esta noche será la batalla, así que prepárense. Y recuerden que sus poderes están descontrolados y un poco más fuertes que antes.

-No serán ningún problema-grito Jane

Ya no había tiempo que perder a su forma de ver…

* * *

**Hola! Sé que tarde siglos, y que este cap es muy corto, pero ando llena de tareas y trabajos, y además la inspiración me ha abandonado; por eso pondré la batalla en el prox capi como se pueden dar cuenta.**

**Solo por favor ténganme paciencia y no me abandonen… hare lo posible por tener el prox capi listo lo antes posible pero no prometo nada. Alégrenme el día con sus comentarios. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos y los comentarios que me han mandado. Por favor en serio díganme su opinión es mi única paga y es la forma en que sé que les gusta lo que estoy haciendo; de lo contrario me desanimo y la inspiración se esfuma…**

**Si ya leyeron todo esto, bueno grax por el tiempo que se tomaron y recuerden nunca dejen de soñar :D**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


	23. La Gran Batalla

**Capítulo 22**

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM; yo solo los uso para mi imaginación**

* * *

Pov. Bella

Terminaron las clases de todos junto con los entrenamientos, no podía pedir nada más que un buen baño relajante y mi cama, no vi a Edward y no me agradaba saber que estaba tan cansado. Aunque si lograba entender porque, las clases de batalla no ayudaban mucho con mi nerviosismo.

Me metí en la ducha antes de que Emmett llegará y me ganará. Me relaje sintiendo como el agua caía sobre mis músculos, relajándolos a su paso. –Bella, tu celular sonó; te lo entro a dejar?

-No Emmett ya salgó-me apresuré y le dije adiós al agua relajante, me puse mi pijama y salí del cuarto de baño secándome el cabello.

-Estoy que muero, me daré una ducha y a dormir-dijo mi hermano con una cara de sueño y fastidio. Tome mi celular y vi la pantalla, era un mensaje de Edward:

_**Bella, todos corremos un gran peligro; no te vayas a dormir; pasaré a buscarte en media hora, prepárate para una gran batalla.**_

_**Edward**_

¿Una batalla de que estaba hablando? Me figue en la hora que lo envió y la hora que era, faltaban 20 minutos; tome una sudadera y metí mi barita entre mi pantalón y la escondí con mi blusa. –Em, voy un rato al pasillo; ahora vuelvo-solo escuche un gruñido detrás de la puerta. Salí al pasillo y esperé sentada en las escaleras de entrada de los dormitorios.

Pov. Narradora

-Bella que bien que te encuentro. Ven sígueme.

-Jacob, no puedo...tengo que...

-Sígueme, conmigo nada te pasara...

-Jake, es que tú no entiendes. Tengo que esperarlo

-No hay tiempo! Créeme él no es quien crees. Yo te puedo dar todo lo que nadie te puede dar y por ahora te puedo dar lo que más necesitas... protección-se acercó tanto a Bella, que tuvo que alejarse un poco de él.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Edward llegando en ese momento y tomándole del brazo.

-Suéltala-gruño Jacob -Bella, él es una abominación; él es un semi-dios-dijo Jake con mucho desprecio y remarcando la última palabra.

Ella se giró hacia Edward bastante sorprendida -¿Eso es cierto? ¿Y quién es tu papa o tu mama?-no estaba molesta, estaba bastante sorprendida y se preguntaba tantas cosas sobre el. Que Edward al ver que no se alejaba de ella sintió un gran alivio; esto enfureció más a Jacob que estaba desesperado por sacar a Bella de ahí.

-No es momento para eso, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo con rapidez Edward; ya había leído la mente de Jacob y el también quería alejar a Bella de él.

-Espera Bella... ¿tú lo sabias?-pregunto Jacob sorprendido al darse cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad de ponerlo como malo ante sus ojos.

-Ahora tú quieres hacerte la víctima, que cínico eres. Tu eres el que quieres matarnos a todos-dijo Edward con odio hacia cada uno de los miembros de esa hermandad; poco a poco se fue posicionando frente a Bella para protegerla con su cuerpo en dado caso que fueran a atacarlos. -Tu eres el mimbro de esa hermandad.

-¡¿Qué?-pregunto alarmada y algo histérica Bella

Cuando ninguno se lo esperaba un cuchillo salió disparado hacia Bella; ella asustada solo pudo agacharse. Edward que había leído la mente del que trato de matar a Bella, intersecto el cuchillo con un escudo que saco en el acto y extendió su espada para luchar contra quien sea y más si se atrevían a lastimar a su amada.

-No a ella no-grito medio rugió Jacob girándose hacia sus compañeros de hermandad.

-Tú nos traicionaste, o te vas de aquí o te mueres en este momento-dijo uno de ellos; pero Jacob solo se movió para cubrir a Bella aunque así cubría también a Edward...

La mano de Tia fue la que evito que él llegara a terminar tirado en el suelo; ella lo amaba y no lo podía ver muerto -Jake tienes que irte, hazlo por tu padre, Billy te necesita-Jacob se quedó pensando en eso, Tia tenía razón, su padre lo necesitaba... así que decidió irse por el momento.

Mientras tanto Bella, empezó a murmurar -arañitas, tejan un escudo tan fuerte para evitar un ataque-fue llevando sus manos hacia enfrente para ir creando el escudo.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Edward girando un poco su cabeza pero centrando su atención en las personas que había frente a ellas.

-Bueno... tu eres semi-dios, yo soy una hechicera y lo que hago es un hechizo-murmuro Bella concentrada -vámonos de aquí-murmuro tomando del brazo a Edward.

-Yo no lo creo-contesto Alec; poco a poco se fue formando una v para hacerles frente.

-Bueno déjame decirte que no les pedimos su permiso-contesto Edward; tomo la mano de Bella y con un estruendoso rayo desaparecieron de los pasillos.

-¡¿Que rayos hacen ahí parados? ¡Comiencen la batalla!-grito Alec de coraje

...

-Alice, vámonos, rápido- urgió Edward cuando su hermana se despertó. El no paraba de escuchar los gritos de horror y miedo en su mente. -Alice, tienes que avisarles a todos que nos están atacando y que es la hermandad de cazadores; los podrán reconocer por el resplandor negro que los rodeará. Yo tengo que hacer algo antes; corre- como habían llegado así, con el estruendoso rayo se fueron a buscar al hermano de Bella.

-¡Emmett!-gritó Bella en cuanto entramos a la parte de su dormitorio; todos corrían por todos lados. -¿Hueles eso?-pregunto Bella deteniéndose abruptamente.

-No Bella… ¿que...

-¡Salgan todos de aquí! Ayúdense y salgan pronto de aquí-gritaba Laurent, Bella se giró hacia Edward tapándose la nariz y boca con el cuerpo de él.

-Están evacuando a todos, lanzaron una especie de bomba; la combinación de albaca con raíces de calaguala es la muerte para nosotros; por separado no ocurre nada pero junto es una bomba. Necesito encontrar a Emmett...

-¡Bella!-gritó en ese momento Emmett al ver a su hermana -Salgamos de aquí-les dijo a ambos, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-No, Edward nos puede sacar más rápido-cuando Bella dijo eso, el aludido los tomo a ambos y los saco al instante de ahí.

-Edward has visto a Jasper?-pregunto su hermana en cuanto aparecieron junto a ella.

-Aquí estoy-dijo Jasper apareciendo a un lado de ella.

-¿Están todos bien?-pregunto Rosalie apareciendo, a esto todos asintieron con la cabeza. -Tenemos que reunirnos todos en la segunda oficina del piso de arriba-en ese momento llegaron a una velocidad increíble el profesor Carlise y su esposa y otras dos personas.

-No creo que sea la mejor opción; ya empezaron la batalla; por lo pronto ya empezaron los avisos de quienes son los malos, lo mejor será salir de aquí...-comenzó a decir una de las que llego con el profesor.

-No Miriam, tendremos que pelear; hay que ayudar en lo que podamos-le contesto el profesor Carlise.

-Bien, hay que atacar entonces... hay que difundir un mensaje a todos los que están de nuestro lado. Así que, Bella y Emmett encárguense de avisarles a los hechiceros, mientras que nosotros les avisamos a los semi-dioses, ninfas y demás... y ustedes...

-Les avisaremos a los... vampiros-murmuró Rosalie. Todos asintieron a las órdenes que dio Edward, no preguntaron nada sobre porque sabían cada uno lo que era el otro o se llegaron a separar... lo que importaba en ese momento era llegar a tener un plan como sus enemigos lo tenían y desde hace bastante tiempo.

"_Familiares del olimpo, nos atacan y el plan es que los que tengan la posibilidad de atacar por los aires, háganlo y los que no, busquen armas y utilicen sus elementos para poder atacar y protegernos unos a otros. Todos los que tengan aurora negra son enemigos y por los humanos no se preocupen que ellos están a salvo". _Edward difundió el mensaje a todos los que sus auras no fueran negras.

"_Hermanos y hermanas, hago el llamado a los que tengan sangre mágica y blanca corriendo por sus venas que se unan y que a todos los que tengan auras negras les den la guerra". _Bella con la ayuda de Edward difundió el mensaje entre los suyos.

"_Amigos de la noche, son libres de irse si quieren o luchar para proteger a los humanos, hechiceros y semi-dioses. Si desean pelear: luchen contra los que su aura sea de color negro" _Carlise, extendió el mensaje a los últimos miembros de la escuela que podían ayudarlos si querían.

-Bella, no sé si haya un mañana y no quiero esperar más; me duele que haya tenido que esperar a esto para decírtelo… Bella te amo, te amo más que a mi vida y no me importa si no aceptan que estemos juntos… esto que siento es lo único que me importa y si tú me correspondes no abra ningún obstáculo para nuestra felicidad-Bella estaba atónita con la declaración de Edward, no tenía palabras para decirle que sentía lo mismo, solo le tomo el cuello de playera y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Se besaron apasionadamente como si fuera el último momento que tuvieran juntos, y con mucha razón ninguno de los dos sabía que iba a ocurrir; por lo que solo les importaba demostrarse su cariño y prometerse un futuro juntos.

Cuando interrumpieron su beso, se escucharon varios estallidos; la guerra había comenzado; Edward levanto la mirada hacia el cielo y varios caballos volaban sobre ellos, a los costados iban algunos magos volando en sus escobas.

-Edward, hermano te quiero y pase lo que pase siempre será así. Yo iré por tierra, no se volar bien pero iré con Jasper. Rose y Emmett irán volando…

-Yo iré con Bella-termino Edward por su hermana, se abrazaron y Alice subió a la espalda de Jasper quienes se perdieron al instante. Emmett se despedida de su hermana y se fue con Rosalie por los aires. Muchos otros desaparecieron con pócimas o con sus poderes.

Edward llevo a Bella con su Pegaso y se unieron a la batalla por los aires. Bella iba creando un escudo por debajo. Edward y Alice se percataron de que la noche estaba a favor de los cazadores… concentrándose lograron obtener un poco de luz, su padre les proporciono la luz necesaria que estaría a favor de ellos. Las auras negras se notaban en varios puntos; varios cuchillos volaban hacia donde iba cada uno de los caballos.

Algunos caían, mientras que otros los esquivaban, Bella lanzaba hechizos para perjudicar a los cazadores. Dejaron a su Pegaso y siguieron por tierra; Alice y Jasper iban luchando, Jasper los mataba o los dejaba sin la posibilidad de luchar más, mientras que Alice luchaba con su espada; para Jasper era difícil dejarla pero sabía que ella era buena.

Rosalie y Emmett junto con otros más atacaron por la parte de atrás a los cazadores; entre ellos iban Carlise y Esme así como las dos Miriam, tenían rodeados a los cazadores; pero se habían camuflajeado bien y habían logrado aprender todas las posibles tácticas de lucha. Eso y además que la mayoría había preferido huir y evitar morir, más otros luchaban pero estaban demasiado débiles.

Las ninfas estaban apartadas y ocultas en el bosque esperando para el momento apropiado, con ellas se encontraban los que podían manejar muy bien los elementos naturales como ellas, los hijos de Poseidón estaban ahí controlando el agua. Los hijos e hijas de Artemis, estaban esperando con arcos y flechas. También había algunos hechiceros que podían manejarse sin varitas y estaban seguros de ello, no se permitían fallar en algo así.

Los cazadores confiaban mucho en ellos y en sus runas, y al ver cómo iban acabando con algunos se sentían cerca del triunfo; y probablemente lo estaban, todos luchaban con gran pasión por defender su escuela y su especie.

Bella luchaba tanto física como con magia; cuando derroto a su contrincante más cercano, miro a su alrededor y vio varios cuerpos caídos. Empezó a perder la esperanza de poder ganar contra todos ellos; no tenían ninguna preparación. Había varios humanos que se habían unido a los cazadores porque tenían demasiado temor de lo que no conocían.

-Elizabeth, vamos tenemos que irnos de aquí-Seth estaba desesperado, sabía que podían matarla y no quería perderla. No le importaba tener que renunciar a su familia si podía estar con ella.

-Seth… eres uno de ellos?-Elizabeth estaba en la incredulidad.

-No…

-No me mientas; lo estoy viendo; tu aura es negra. ¡¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡Yo confiaba en ti!

-No Elizabeth… tienes que escucharme…

-No lo hare, vete si no quieres que te mate en este momento- Elizabeth salió corriendo de ahí.

Seth se sentía herido pero no era el único, no tan lejos de ahí; otra persona estaba descubriendo que la persona de la que se enamoró la había engañado; muchos se daban cuenta de esa realidad… otros corrían con más suerte de los que se habían enamorado eran humanos, los habían logrado apartar de esa lucha que los podría matar.

-Stefan… que…

-Ashley … era una cazadora…trataba de matarme…

-¿Por qué me sigues mintiendo? Sé que tú eres el cazador… porque…

-Ashley, lo siento. Pero no cambia nada lo que siento por ti… yo te amo… y me sentía morir por no poder encontrarte, renunciare a todo esto por ti. Ven conmigo-Stefan estiro la mano hacia ella con la esperanza de que le creyera. Él sabía que la había lastimado; ella era la más sentimental de todas las de su grupo, era la hija de Hera, la maternal y como su hija podía llegar a ser muy vengativa…

-No te creo nada… no te creo…

Levanto sus manos hacia él con la intención de lastimarlo pero huyo de ella, prometiéndose no atacar a nadie y después de renunciar a la hermandad regresar para ganársela sin trampas.

La derrota empezó a ser más clara, los cazadores iban perdiendo a sus miembros, los poco que iban quedando con vida empezaron a huir. Aún seguían escondidos en el bosque ninfas y demás miembros sorpresa.

Cuando no quedó ningún cazador de pie, todos los demás empezaron a celebrar su victoria… llevaron los cuerpos de los cazadores a las afueras del Instituto.

-Ganamos!- gritaron varios de los amigos de Bella.

Ella no estaba del todo convencida de su victoria, había algo en los símbolos que traía la mayoría que no le daba confianza…

-Y tienes razón al desconfiar-dijo Seth apareciendo, a su lado Stefan miraba al horizonte con desconfianza.

-Ustedes no son bienvenidos-dijo Elizabeth apareciendo y abriéndose paso entre el grupo que festejaba.

-Lo sabemos, pero no te parece extraño que no hayas podido ver ninguna batalla ni nada por ahora, todos los que tienen ese tipo de poder están canalizados, no pueden ver nada. Los símbolos son de engaño; ustedes pensarán que los mataron pero en realidad no.

-De engaño, ustedes son expertos en eso-dijo con sarcasmo y dolor Ashley, las dos habían entregado su corazón y se sentían más traicionadas y engañadas que todos los demás.

-No, ellos tienen razón. En cualquier momento se levantarán y vienen más en camino-dijo una voz demasiado grave y poderosa, un rayo cayó del cielo y apareció Zeus, tras el aparecieron sus hermanos y demás dioses del Olimpo.

-Marcus, haz un frente; mezcla a todos y no se acerquen al bosque, ahí los tendrán atrapados-y un giño destello en su rostro. Marcus el director de la escuela con ayuda de los maestros los organizaron con un frente de batalla; ya varios estaban lastimados y muchos con la ayuda de los dioses lograron curarse un poco o lo suficiente para seguir luchando.

Todo se quedó en silencio esperando, en el bosque estaban las ninfas que vivían en el Olimpo desde siempre, ahí se encontraba también Apolo a lado de su hermana Artemis. Ellos estaban en contacto con la mente de su padre para poder empezar la guerra por parte de ellos.

Los cazadores se comenzaron a levantar, llegaban varios de otros lados; todos confiados de que estaban desprotegidos sus enemigos no se imaginaban lo que les aguardaba del otro lado de la colina. Stefan y Seth se unieron a ellos para llevarlos justo en el centro del bosque donde no contaban con mucha ventaja; ellos no formaban parte de la naturaleza como los otros.

-Bien, hay que terminar con esto-dijo Alec, encabezando la marcha hacía el territorio del Instituto.

-Alec, estuve escuchando y hay que llevarlos al bosque es su punto débil en estos momentos. Lo dijo un señor muy mayor y confían ciegamente en el; les dijo que festejaran pero lejos del bosque-Jane había escuchado lo que los dioses habían querido que escuchara. Alec asintió y camino hacía la victoria.

Todos estaban ocultos en formación; cuando los cazadores entraron al territorio, lanzaron varias dagas hacía donde se veía un gran festejo con fuegos artificiales; esto creado como distracción de los hechiceros, crearon gritos para engañar a los cazadores; y lo lograron cuando avanzaron la primera línea de batalla los ataco, todos estos tenían mucho entrenamiento físico; entre ellos se encontraban en la mayoría los semi-dioses y destacaban hijos de Ares, Hades, y los de Zeus; se habían dividido en tres sectores; el primer sector había entrado ya; varios habían escapado y llegado a los inicios del bosque.

El segundo sector esperaba en el lugar exacto de batalla, en su mayoría eran hechiceros que habían jugado con el engaño para hacerles creer a los cazadores que no estaban preparados; había varios vampiros también.

-Pero a quien tenemos aquí… una sucia bruja-dijo Jane al llegar frente a ese segundo grupo donde estaba Bella, encabezándolo.

-Nada más vas a hablar?-la reto Bella, demostrando un valor del que no estaba segura tener.

-Vas a morir bruja-y se lanzó contra ella; Bella levanto sus manos y todos los que corrían hacia ellos chocharon al toparse contra un muro invisible.

-Me las vas a pagar estúpida-Jane lanzo otro hechizo para deshacer el escudo que habían montado. Lo logro y comenzaron a luchar contra ellos; los cazadores no se fijaban contra quien luchaban, por lo que no se percataron que luchaban contra dioses. Cuando alguno luchaba contra ellos no tenían ni la más mínima posibilidad de ganar.

Zeus lanzo un rayo contra el cielo y les ordenó a sus hijos que comenzaran a atacar, Apolo y Artemis dieron la señal y las ninfas comenzaron a llamar a los animales que podían ayudarlos a la batalla; las de las flores y vegetación, lanzaban las raíces para atrapar o golpear a algún cazador. Artemis y sus descendientes lanzaron flechas tocadas por la luz que controlaba Apolo y podía llegar a cegar y a veces a quemar a quien tocarán; también bueno en el arco, él y sus descendientes atacaron como los de su hermana. Eran muchos cazadores y ellos no veían a quien las lanzaban pero con su gran puntería no les dieron a los aliados; las únicas que siempre acertaban a un cazador eran las lanzadas por ellos.

Pronto el agua y el fuego se unieron a la batalla; los hijos Hades junto con los de Poseidón levantaron su elemento en contra de los cazadores. Los Pegaso pronto aparecieron, llevando consigo veneno el cual caía sobre los cazadores.

-Deberás rendirte-Edward pronuncio cada palabra con el fin de provocar a Alec.

-Jamás,,, si quieres que deje de luchar tendrás que matarme-y se lanzó contra él; ambos blandían una espada.

-Alec!-grito Jane; Bella la traía con un aro sobre su cuello. –Ríndete, será la forma en que me puedes salvar-pidió Jane.

-Suéltala bruja-grito Alec refiriéndose a Bella, ella solo presiono más el aro que estaba alrededor del cuello de Jane.

-Ríndete, y lo hare-dijo Bella demasiado segura de sí misma. Presiono un poco más el aro sobre el cuello de Jane.

-Perdóname…-murmuro Alec; ni Edward ni Bella sabían que quiso decir con eso; pero Jane lo entendió a la perfección.

-No, Alec no lo hagas.

-No…-Edward reacciono bastante tarde, cuando trato de impedirlo la espada ya había atravesado a Jane y a Bella.

Jane al escuchar el quejido de Bella, tomo la espada y se las clavo a ambas más; Bella la empujo y al caer ella, se sacó la espada ya que Jane se la llevo de paso; Bella se llevó sus manos a la herida y cayó al suelo.

-Bueno, ya las dos dueñas del corazón de cada uno murió, si quieres te concedo que vayas con ella…

-Vas a morir por esto-la furia y el dolor se apodero de Edward, dejo caer la espada y lanzo sus manos hacia él, unos rayos haciendo eco de su poder salieron contra Alec, lo levantaron del suelo lastimándolo demasiado; cuando Alice llego y le pidió detenerse, Alec ya estaba muerto.

-Basta, Edward; ya terminó todo. Sus líderes se acaban de morir, ya termino todo…

-Ella está muerta…

-Tranquilo, ya la están curando, no fue tan grave.

-Vamos entonces…

-Hijo, tranquilo, ella va a estar bien; tu tío Hades le dio fuerza para aguantar en lo que la curan.

-Gracias papa. Supongo que te tienes que ir…

-Sí, nuestra tarea aquí ha terminado; ustedes se pueden hacer cargo de esto; Marcus ya sabe qué hacer.

-Me dio gusto poder verte en persona papa-dijo Alice abrazándolo.

-A mí también hija; no te unes Edward?

-Claro que si papá- se acercaron y se abrazaron.

Los dioses partieron a su hogar nuevamente, los maestros y algunos vampiros se encargaron de los cazadores, y los demás estaban buscando amigos y sobrevivientes de tremenda batalla. Edward estaba esperando a que le dieran noticias sobre Bella; pero por lo pronto ya sabía que estaba fuera de peligro.

Al fin la batalla había terminado…

* * *

**Hola! Si sigo viva, sé que paso un gran tiempo y no actualizaba, en verdad lo lamento. Con la escuela y la falta de inspiración para este cap. no podía subir.**

**Pero bueno he aquí la batalla espero no haber decepcionado mucho… me encantaría saber el opinión de todos los lectores. Este fic ya está en su final y me agradaría saber todos sus puntos de vista que serán recibidos, obviamente ya no cambiare nada pero me servirá para un futuro.**

**Gracias a las lectoras fieles y a todas las que dejan sus comentarios que me ayudan a continuar; gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, los quiero y nunca dejen de soñar.**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


	24. Felicidad para todos

**Capítulo 22**

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM; yo solo los uso para mi imaginación**

* * *

Pov. Narradora

-Bella, no sabes cuanto me alegro que estés bien. Pensé que habías muerto…

-Yo también lo pensé… pero gracias a tu tío estoy bien… bueno un poco adolorida pero me dijeron que pronto pasará-contesto Bella, tratando de sonreír para evitar los nervios de Edward.

-Si… Bella no te molesta que yo sea… un fenómeno-pregunto Edward con la cabeza gacha.

-En verdad crees que seré la mejor para juzgar?-el no contesto así que para que el pudiera tranquilizarse continuo –no… no me molesta para nada. No me importaría si llegaras a ser marciano… porque veras yo… yo te quiero y más de lo que llegue a imaginar y entenderé si tu…

-Yo también te quiero y me encantaría que aceptaras ser mi novia; sé que no es la forma mas romántica mientras tu estas en cama recuperándote y después de haber luchado… pero con lo que somos no se si habrá un mañana y quiero disfrutar cada minuto que tenga para vivirlo contigo.

-No sé que decir…

-Podrías decir "si"-dijo Edward tomando sus manos entre las de él.

Ella tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas; no podía hablar ni creer que su amor fuera correspondido; Edward tenía razón no era la forma más romántica pero también con lo que eran no sabían cuanto podrían tener de vida así que otra manera podría haber de vivir si estaba con la persona que amaba. Bella asintió con la cabeza y jalo a Edward a sus labios, él le respondió gustoso ese acto donde se entregaban el corazón sin ninguna restricción.

Mientras ellos estaban en su burbuja de felicidad, se elaboraban litros de pócimas y remedios para curar a todos y poder salvar a algunas almas que podían regresar.

-Deberíamos de poner algunas seguridades; lo que hicieron los alumnos para poder identificar a sus enemigos porque no poner eso…

-Marcus, lograron entrar gracias a runas… deberíamos de darles clases de runas; incluso para que no se sientan tan alejados y no aceptados o diferentes a nosotros, podrías incluirlos en los alumnos.

-Seria mas peligroso Renata-contesto Cayo, en la junta estaba el destino del Instituto.

-Probablemente pero a lo mejor así no se sentirían rechazados por nosotros. Al menos hay que intentarlo.

-Pues seria interesante, estará a prueba un año y si funciona se queda y sino con la pena quitaremos el sistema.

-Bien es lo único que pido, hay que darles la oportunidad-respondió Renata, satisfecha de haber logrado una segunda oportunidad para los que no atacaron.

Había algunos cazadores que habían defendido el Instituto y por eso a ellos se les permitiría poder quedarse… algunos de ellos; dos de hecho y los que mas habían apoyado se encontraban en una situación difícil: el hecho de decidir si abandonarían a su familia y demás para poder estar con el amor que habían encontrado en quien menos lo esperaban… el enemigo.

ºººººº-ºººººººº

_**Cuatro meses después**_

-Bien me complace felicitarlos por haber terminado su ciclo escolar y por haber defendido a este colegio y gracias a los que renunciaron a lo que habían creído para hacer lo correcto. Si, efectivamente se perdieron algunas vidas y otras se lograron salvar pero sabemos que están bien porque su vida fue buena. Ahora, el próximo año cambiaran cosas y me agradaría volver a ver los rostros que nos acompañaron en este ciclo escolar y me alegra saber que se hayan hecho amistades sin importar lo que eran. Hasta el próximo año-y así el ciclo escolar termino; las vacaciones empezaron y el director Marcus y los profesores desaparecieron para dejar libres a los jóvenes para la fiesta que habían preparado los alumnos.

-¡Hey compañeros! Antes de que comience la fiesta, un brindis por nosotros, los que seguimos y los que se fueron-cada quien brindo y una vez terminado ese momento; el ambiente cambio, los juegos empezaron a funcionar, la música sonó y la alegría invadió el lugar dejando a tras todo lo vivido durante ese ciclo escolar.

* * *

**Hola sé que es corto pero bueno que decir con el final de este fic. Gracias a todas las que me leyeron a lo largo de este proyecto; a las personas lindas que me dieron ánimos por continuar; a las que participaron con sus nombres e ideas aunque solo hayan salido en una línea a todos ellos gracias.**

**Este fue el segundo fic que escribí y lo termino satisfecha de mi trabajo; a las nuevas e invisibles lectoras gracias; gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas me alegraban mis días.**

**Gracias y nos leemos pronto, las invito a que pasen por mis otros fics a lo mejor encuentran algo que les agrade.**

**Atte.:**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


End file.
